Apocalipsis humano Ocaso y enfrentamiento
by Hotaru Kinomoto
Summary: Seiya debe evitar que se abra la séptima ala de Lucifer, como también, evitar que el Poder de Dios se contamine de la sed de Caos de quienes lo han traicionado. Dejen Reviews, buenos o malos.. no importa pues todos tienen derecho a opinar
1. La condena del Traidor

Capítulo 000

"La condena del traidor"

Las lenguas de fuego se hacen presentes en ambos frentes. Mikael dirige a sus soldados en busca de su hermano mayor, sin embargo éste no se encuentra visible. Samshell, sigue a la caza de su presa, su lanza destruye demonios y hace el camino libre a su líder.

Samshell, encuéntralo y aprésalo- ordena Mikael a su vasallo éste parte a su búsqueda.

Samshell vuela por el sitial viendo los cuerpos de demonios ue él mismo ha derrotado, en un sector aparece su presa, lleno de luz, radiante como siempre.

Me haz encontrado Samshell, quieres pelear conmigo, lo veo en tus ojos- pronuncia al fin Lucifer a su cazador. Su rival no responde y solamente se presta a atacarlo con su lanza- Aquí viene el angel creado para apresarme, el angel que no tiene sentimientos

Lucifer hace valer su poder frente al angel, su hermano menor, éste desplega su cuarta ala para aumentar sus habilidades y hacer frente al más fuerte e inteligente ser creado por Dios. Samshell se dispone a a tacar a su enemigo con su lanza afilada, pero Lucifer logra esquivarla con gran agilidad, sin embargo Samshell no es un ser que se deje vencer por cualquier cosa. Nuevamente intenta apresar a su rival, pero Lucifer logra embestirle un golpe de grandes proporciones que aturde a su cazador, pero sabe que no es suficiente para poder acabarlo, es por eso que levanta sus brazos y condensa en ellos suficiente energía para lanzarla contra Samshell, quien lo recibe directamente con su cuerpo, sus alas no alcanzan a protegerlo. Su cuerpo recorre kilómetros de distancia, debido al golpe recibido. Lucifer se eleva y va tras él para rematar su ataque. Samshell logra reaccionar y con un impulse de aire se eleva preparando su lanza para la envestida. Lucifer hace aparecer su legendaria espada y se presta a atacar a Samshell. Ambos vuelan en dirección del otro para poder atacarlo, en el caso de Lucifer liquidar a su hermano, Samshell debe atraparlo esas son sus órdenes. La lanza de Samshell choca con la espada de Lucifer, provocando que todo Gareth tiemble debido a la fuerte cantidad de energía que sale de ellos. Mikael a lo lejos se percata y ordena a su ejercito de ángeles a seguir esa fuerte energía.

Samshell no deja de atacar, una y otra vez su lanza intenta golpear a su rival. Lucifer se sabe defender muy bien de los ataques, cada choque entre los filos de la espada y lanza se hace visible ante los ojos de los seres a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Mikael siente la energía y va adelante de sus soldados. Pero es detenido por una turba de angeles caidos, pero él con su lanza logra detener el ataque, muchos de sus seguidores rodean al líder para portegerlo, pero éste instuye que si no es capaz de llegar pronto su hermano puede desaparecer.

Lucifer pelea fieramante, pero su rival lo está acorralando. En un fuerte choque Samshell logra arrebatarle la espada, colocando el filo de su lanza en el cuello de su hermano. Su mirada fria y asesina es tan temida como los actos de su enemigo. Lucifer se enciende en llamas, lo cual hace que retrase su posible desaparición. Pero su rival no se deja sorprender y arroja su lanza a su ala superior derecha lo que provoca que caiga herdido al suelo. Al minuto que Samshell procede a liquidarlo, aparece Arastate, la reina del mundo oscuro y con su tela de araña logra detener a Samshell por unos instante. Éste al darse cuenta que lo están interrumpiendo lanza una ráfaga de luz y aire hacia su enemiga hacienda que ella pierda la conciencia. Se acerca a Lucifer que yace tendido en el suelo del Gareth, lo mira friamente y le sonrie en señal que ha llegado su fin. En eso aparece Mikael y detiene a su soldado.

Alto Samshell, en el nombre del Supremo- esas palabras son suficientes para que los ojos llenos de instinto asesino, se blaquearan aún más no mostrando expresión alguna de alegria o satisfacción por el poder atrapar su presa- Lucifer, en el nombre del Señor Supremo, serás llevado al consejo Celestial donde se te setenciará de acuerdo a tus acciónes. No puedes moverte la lanza de Argenil te tiene completamente inmobilizado.

Por lo menos soy capaz de sentir, no como ese ser extraño, creado para destruirme.- dice acatando lo dicho por su hermano menor- Que triste tu vida hermano, te tocó a tí lo más terrible de todo, no ser capaz de experientar nada-luego apenas siendo cargado por un par de soldados de Mikael- por lo menos a estos puedo seducirlos o tentarlos, pero a tí nada. Ni siquiera eres capaz de vanagloriarte por mi captura- rie perversamente bajo la atenta mirada del comandante de las fuerzas celestiales.

Meikraton, hace de moderador en el Consejo de Angeles. Todos están presente, debido a que ellos deberán dar los arguementos necesarios ante el supremo, una vez el considere que ya es hora de llevar a su creación al mundo oscuro

Los arcángeles estamos de acuerdo con la condena, Lucifer ha faltado a las normas básica de todo angel, lo que ha provocado que, incluso el Supremo, haya tenido que intervenir en nuestras batallas- Argumenta Raphael, el arcangel vocero de su orden

Es cierto- dice Zahiekel, lider de los tronos- Es una vergüenza que el Supremo Todopoderoso, haya creado un ser sin sentimientos alguno para ayudarnos o no Mikael, arcángel comandante

Es verdad, venerable consejo, nuestras fuerzas y nuestro poder no fue suficiente para detener a Lucifer, y fue por esa causa que el Supremo nos entregó un arma efectiva, pero muy peligrosa, salvo que mantengamos con vida a su gemelo. Lo que es a su vez, bajar aún más nuestro poder, puesto que es nuestra responsabilidad mantenerlos vivos. Samshell es independiente, pero Aramisael, es un ser que depende de la energía y poder del consejo entero- Mikael sentencia causando la inquietud completa del pleno Celestial reunido.

Conclusión – comienza la oratoria de Meikraton- Lucifer y todo su séquito de ángeles caidos, serán sentenciados en primera instancia por sus actos de violación a las leyes impartidas por este consejo, junto con eso se declara nuestro argumento indiscutido de apoyar el encierro en el Gareth, tranformándolo en el extremo opuesto al paraiso, de hoy en adelante Azhilut, será nuestro hogar y Gareth sera conocido como el Infierno, hogar del mayor y más poderoso de nuestros hermanos y toda su orden de ángeles. El Consejo Celestial se ha pronunciado.

Y ¿qué pasará con Samshell? Es muy peligroso dejarlo suelto- pregunta la líder de los Querubines

Es cierto- dice Israfel tomando voz autoritaria- debemos hacer algo, Samshell es arma de doble filo y es responsabilidad del consejo mantenerlo inmobilizado o vagando, quien sabe si asesinando a sangre fría a ángeles o bajando al Gareth para matar demonios

El consejo no puede pronunciarse ante eso-responde Meikraton- es responsabilidad de todos los presentes mantener conciente a Samshell, pues es nuestra responsabilidad, ya lo ha manisfestado el Supremo, y todos ustedes lo saben

Señor- se levanta Mikael- debido que ha combatido conmigo, solicito encargarme de los gemelos Aramisael y Samshell de hoy en adelante hasta que nuestro Señor Supremo diga lo contrario

¿Algúna negativa ante la solicitud?- pronuncia el moderador- Bien, se ha estipulado que de hoy en adelante Mikael, líder de los ejercitos celestiales, se encargará de mantener bajo su tutela hasta que el Supremo indique lo contrario- y luego desplegando sus grandes alas como señal de término de la reunión- El consejo llega a su fin

Mikael, junto con su ejercito y Samshell como acompañante, escolta a su hermano y a sus siervientes hacia el Gareth, nuevo hogar. El Supremo se ha pronunciado y respalda la primera condena impartida por sus hijos. Lucifer sabe que ya no puede volver a su lugar natal, pero el estar encerrado en el Gareth no es ninguna limitación para seguir con sus ideas

Mikael, tu sabes que soy el ser lleno de luz que terminará por adueñarse de voluntades si es que quiero- una voz de ultratumba brota del ser condenado- Nos veremos las caras por toda la eternidad

Hermano, ten encuenta, somos todos hijos del mismo creador- dice esto mientras las puertas celestiales separan definitivamente el Paraiso Celestial del Infierno demoníaco.

Fin del primer capítulo


	2. Dioses con debilidades humanas

Capítulo 00

"**Dioses con debilidades humanas"**

Zeus se encuentra reunido en el monte Olímpo con su consejo de Dioses, conmemorando otro aniversario de la caída de su padre Cronos y la repartición del mundo entre Poseidon, Hades y él. Cada uno con distintas características y con distintos defectos se hace presentes para hacer gala de las ofrendas recibidas por los humanos desde los tiempos sin escritura. En medio de la celebración se hacen presentes las tres señoras del Destino, hijas de Cronos y hermanas de la gran mayoría de los dioses presentes. Átropo, la única que tiene voz, hace hincapié en un presagio

Cuidado Zeus, hijo de Cronos y Rea, tú que te enorgulleces de ser el Rey de los dioses, ¿pero que Dioses? Dioses con debilidades humanas, de aquellos que son explotados y que a su vez son víctimas de sus burlas. Pero ten cuidado que eres partícipe de sus tentaciones y sentimientos, eres tan humano como un humano.

Guarda tus amenazas- Ares, dios de la guerra, se levanta indignado ante lo dicho por la visitante- ¿quién te crees que eres? Nosotros somos los Olímpicos, y Zeus es nuestro líder

Arrogancia, mal humano radicado en el corazón de los Olímpicos- luego levantando su índice para señalar a todos los dioses reunidos alrededor de Zeus- Bien saben todos ustedes las acciones que han llevado a cabo y como han abusado de su poder frente a los otros seres de este mundo. No han aprendido nada… ustedes que fueron, la gran mayoría, devorados por su padre Cronos y rescatados por quién ahora es su líder, no han sabido comportarse a la altura de Dioses terrenales

-¿A qué vinieron?- al fin interviene el Dios jefe

Solamente a advertirte Zeus- dice Cloto a la mente del dios

-Pueden irse- levanta la voz Poseidón y junto a él Hades el dios de los Infiernos

Ya sabes Zeus, esta pseudo fraternidad no durará para siempre y lo saben bien- interviene Láquesis- ustedes están llenos de envidia hacia al que tienen al lado y usan a los humanos como si fuesen perros, ¿por qué no pelean entre ustedes? sin utilizarlos, son Dioses para guiar y no para provocar conflictos en afán de ser superior al otro, pero ya sabemos que hablamos con seres veleidosos.

Es por eso que solamente te advertimos Zeus: Cuídate. Cuídense… porque todos, TODOS USTEDES pueden ser condenados por EL- sentencia nuevamente Átropo y desaparecen en frente de la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Todas la divinidades se observan tratando de digerir lo que escucharon de las tres visitantes

-Esto es una locura, como se atreven a decir que seremos liquidados, ¿quién en el universo tiene más poder que Zeus o todos nosotros reunidos?- dice Ares en evidente tono de soberbia

-No es bueno provocarlas- le responde Hera- ellas son seres que hasta nosotros tememos, no es bueno dejar de lados sus advertencias

Me preocupa eso de que somos seres divinos con debilidades humanas- musita Atenea ya sentándose en su lugar- puede que tengan razón y nosotros no queramos darnos cuenta de esa verdad- luego observa a la asamblea y en seguida mira sus manos- tenemos cuerpo humano, incluso actuamos como ellos cada vez que tenemos alguna desavenencia, o simplemente si queremos pelear- esto último mirando a Ares- Zeus, padre y soberano del Olimpo, te pido que tomes en consideración esta advertencia

-No es necesaria, no es algo que deba preocuparnos- Interviene Ares

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Atenea- se levanta Artemisa frente a la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, incluso de su padre Zeus- sé que deben pensar que mi postura no debería ser coincidente con la de ella, pero por primera vez siento que ella y yo tenemos la misma opinión sobre un asunto. Como saben me interesa proteger lo flora y fauna de los ataques indiscriminados de cazadores e incluso me gusta que las mujeres formen parte de la casería, lo cual es completamente contrario a las doctrinas de Atenea o de muchos de ustedes, pero esto va más allá de nuestros dogmas, va por la supervivencia de los Olímpicos, no de nuestro actual comportamiento

Que Zeus decida- dice Démeter sentándose en su puesto- no vale la pena colocarnos a discutir por algo como esto, que sea decisión del Soberano del monte Olimpo

Zeus se sienta en su Trono y es observado por toda la plana. En vista que es el dios Soberano de los Olímpicos, él debía comportarse acorde con la situación. Seguramente lo que dijeron sus visitantes podría ser cierto, pero él se encargaría de enjuiciar. Atenea, Poseidón, Hades, Ares, Artemisa y muchos dioses tienen en sus ejércitos a hombres dispuestos a dar su vida en pro del Dios a quienes juraron lealtad. ¿pero eso estaba plenamente permitido del todo?

Escuchen, Dioses Olímpicos, esto es mi veredicto: "No se tomará en cuenta esta situación, nosotros somos dioses y tenemos el deber y el derecho de disponer de los humanos de acuerdo a nuestras cualidad, por lo que han quedado libre de obrar de acuerdo a su conveniencia"- sentencia Zeus y los dioses concuerdan con el dictamen. Atenea y Artemisa miran con desconfianza el futuro.

El tiempo transcurre, y la humanidad se rige de acuerdo a las disponibilidades de los dioses, sin embargo ellos se dejan sentir su poder por manifestarse más importante o más poderoso que el otro. Ares es más que provoca conflicto dejando de lado el desarrollo de otros temas o sentimientos dentro de la humanidad. No existe freno por parte del líder Olímpico. Es claro que solamente debe enfrentarse contra el dios que protege la ciudad a la cual Ares quiera atacar. Atenea trata de poner algo de freno a la matanza indiscriminada, pero la diosa también es parte de los mismos comportamiento dejando notar su soberbia en la guerra de Troya.

-Ya ha sido suficiente- dice un ser de luz que aparece en el cielo- su era ha terminado, es inconcebible que sigan comportándose de este modo, sin respetar los acuerdos a los cuales se hicieron partícipes- luego abriendo su quinta ala para dar a conocer su poder- Soy Mikael, el arcángel líder de los ejércitos celestiales y se me ha confiado la misión de acabar con estas luchas ya vergonzosas que han provocado todos por igual

¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarnos?- dice Ares levantando su espada y su escudo- no sabes quienes somos nosotros

Claro que lo sé- dice bajando un poco la intensidad de su luminosidad- son un montón de peleles que se le han confiado el mundo terrenal y sus derivado; y miren lo que han conseguido, solamente llenarse de muerte a su alrededor, para vanagloriarse de la derrota de uno de ustedes por sus ejercito. Montón de insensatos, el Supremo ha dado su consentimiento para que cerremos de una buena vez el Olimpo como lugar sacro, ya no lo es más

No te atreverás- Ares hace frente a Mikael

El primero en caer- dice él cuando a uno de sus costados se produce una ráfaga de aire, es Samshell que se dirige a detener al dios- no lo dañes, nuestra misión no es matarlo, sino detenerlo

Samshell hace frente con su lanza a Ares, quien evade con gran agilidad el ataque del ángel. Pero no se da cuenta de la velocidad de su adversario, por lo que es detenido por su rival

-Suéltame, ¿quién te crees que eres?- dice el dios, pero no tiene respuesta de su adversario-Suéltame maldito

No te soltará- dice Mikael mientras baja a la misma altura en le que se encuentra Ares- lamento decirte que no tiene el más mínimo sentimiento de culpa o de goce por tenerte capturado, así que no agotes tus energías Ares, dios de la guerra- y diciendo esto ordena a su lacayo a llevarlo a la prisión astral. Mikael sobrevuela la Tierra, observando como Ares ha ocasionado una especie de masacre humana enfrentando a los pueblos "es verdad que el ser humano es de naturaleza violenta, pero se le perdona, pero que dioses abusen se la confianza otorgada, eso al Supremo lo enfadó muchísimo. Ahora entiendo porque tomó cartas en el asunto e hizo que el consejo tomara parte en el enjuiciamiento". Llega al monte Olimpo ante la mirada sorprendida de Zeus

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta empuñando su mano

-Vine a cumplir un decreto de el consejo celestial- sacando un pergamino de su bolsa radiante comienza a leer- "El Consejo Supremo de Angeles, a petición de Dios Supremo y Soberano, ha decidido tomar el Monte Olimpo y a todas sus deidades en ocupación, acusando a los dioses regidos por Zeus por violar los acuerdos de protección y orientación a los humanos. Es por eso que serán llevados todos, sin distinción, a la morada de la Prisión Astral, en donde se le dará a conocer su sanción"

-Como se atreven, soy Zeus, el dios Supremo- dice formando unos rayos en sus puños

Si nos atrevemos, fueron advertidos y no tomaron en cuenta, ahora aténganse a las consecuencias… ya han peliado suficiente y más de la cuenta- dice protegiéndose con sus alas- No Zeus, sabes que no puedes hacerme daño, eres un dios, pero tienes la mentalidad de un humano y eso te hace ser más vulnerable porque no sabes utilizar tu poder con ese don, pero a l mismo tiempo debilidad.

-Cállate… yo puedo porque soy Zeus

-Insensato- dice Mikael- no puedo matarte pero puedo tomarte como prisionero igual que a tus hijos- luego eleva sus manos hacia el cielo y entre ellas aparece una estada radiante- Escucha Zeus, ya nos cansamos de tu prepotencia, si quieres pelear, pelearás- y Mikael abre todas su alas y se dirige al enfrentar al dios de dioses olímpicos…

Fin del capítulo 00

Nota de la autora

Gracias por leer….:)


	3. Tera, la tierra protegida por la dama de

Apocalipsis humano, ocaso y enfrentamiento

Capítulo 0

**Tera, la tierra protegida por la dama de la eterna oscuridad**

La figura de una mujer, cuyas vestiduras son muy parecidas a la de los caballeros femeninos, circula en los territorios de los santos atenienses, varios intentan detenerla, pero un destello de luz que sobresale de una tiara que rodea su cabeza, impide que los hombres y mujeres que protegen el lugar, logren interceptarla; luego decide pasar por los techos de las doce casa, deteniéndose en la onceava, en Acuario

Hace años que no piso este lugar, desde niña, la única vez que vine... Camus, mi protector, mi amor, iré al infierno si es necesario para recuperar tu alma- pronuncia la mujer en tono de oración. Sus pasos son ahora hacia el sitial de Atenha, los guardias intentan detenerla, pero no pueden contra el extraño poder de luz que emana de ella

¿quién solicita mi presencia?- dice al fin Saori, que se encuentra mirando hacia el horizonte desde su podium

Mi señora, la reina de Tera, requiere la inmediata presencia de la diosa protectora del Santuario de Atenas, necesita conversar con vuestra majestad lo más pronto posible, una pequeña embarcación nos espera en las costas de Cabo Sunión, es necesario que Athena se presente ante la reina- dice la mujer arrodillándose frente a Saori

¿quién es tu reina?- pregunta la deidad- y ¿quién eres tú?

Las preguntas, por favor, serán respondidas en el lugar de mi origen, por ahora, solamente limítese a acompañarme a la embarcación- responde la mujer en tono enérgico mientras se levanta y muestra su rostro descubierto

Puedo hacer que mis caballeros te detengan- dice dándose vuelta y mirando a la mujer

Ya no creo que sea posible, además usted sabe que el tiempo es lo que no debemos perder, ahora que el enemigo de verdad se acerca- hace una señal indicando el lugar por donde Saori debe transitar

¡¡¡Detente!- grita alguien por detrás de las dos jóvenes- ¿dónde crees que llevas a nuestra reina?- pregunta Aioria de Leo- Athena se quedará con nosotros, ¿quién eres tú?

Aioria de Leo, me cuesta pensar que a los años no me recuerdes, siento que no he cambiado, sin embargo, tú si; las batallas te han hecho madurar, pero ahora la plática no debe interferir con mi misión de llevar a Athena a la presencia de mi señora

¿Quién eres, responde- dice Aioria, un tanto impactado con la presencia de la mujer

Sólo debo decirte que soy una persona a la cual tu y otro caballero de la orden de Athena ayudó hacer varios años, pero de verdad, no puedo quedarme a conversar. Déjanos pasar- la mujer se coloca frente a él, mientras Athena los observa

Eso no te será tan fácil- y empuñando su mano- Plas...

¡Detente, Aioria de Leo!- dice al fin la diosa, con tono imperativo- yo he decido ir con ella, es algo que ya sabrán, por ahora, te pido que le avises a Dokko de Libra que se prepare para una nueva batalla

Pero...-Aioria ha quedado sorprendido con la actitud de Athena

Ya oíste la orden, Aioria, debes dejarnos avanzar, nos vamos, ya vendré por ustedes de seguro.- Con esta frase, la mujer hace que Athena avance por los corredores del santuario.

La embarcación se abre camino por la espesa niebla que cubre el mar, las mujeres sienten la brisa en sus rostros. Saori tiende a mirar a la chica, sabe que ella no busca hacerle mal, pero aún así es todo un misterio para ella. La mujer, mientras, tiene la mirada hacia lo profundo de la nada, como si su mente estuviera recordando pasajes antiguos.

Me gustaría saber tu nombre- Saori rompe un poco el silencio- quiero saber en quien estoy confiando mi vida

Usted no me conoce, pero yo si conozco a Athena, la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría ateniense. Esta bien, le contaré quien soy, me llamo Jean soy la máximo exponente de los guerreros de luz, la orden a la cual pertenezco. Y para su mayor confianza, le informo que nos dirigimos a Tera y que estamos próximos por llegar.

Pero si Tera desapareció hace siglos, incluso en China existen escritos que dicen sobre las columnas de humo que produjo por el hundimiento de la isla hace ya varios siglos- Saori no creía lo que escuchaba

No es de mi competencia, explicar esas circunstancias. Sólo le diré que la entrevista que tiene con la señora que nos dirige, de esa conversación, depende la supervivencia del ser humano.- Sentencia la joven lanzando algo al mar.

En un puerto pequeño y bien equipado, vara la embarcación. Jean ayuda a Saori a bajar lentamente del navío. En eso aparece un hombre alto de hermosa facciones, se arrodilla ante Athena y luego le toma la mano besándosela.

Bienvenida a nuestro hogar- se levanta el joven- mi nombre es Acteón, soy el general de los Centinelas que protegen esta Isla, la Señora espera vuestra presencia en el palacio.- luego hace unos movimientos con su mano, como llamando una carroza- por favor, suba, la escoltaremos a los aposentos de la reina

Saori se encuentra confundida debida a los tratos que recibe de sus anfitriones, sin embargo, sabe que su vida no corre peligro con ellos. Avanza mirando al costado del camino bosques frondosos, luego mira a sus acompañantes que la observan detenidamente. Se da cuenta que está llegando a un palacio nada de ostentoso, sin embargo muy bien protegido por mujeres vestidas de uniforme parecidos a centuriones romanos. Al bajar los recibe una mujer de mirada fría y aspecto intimidante

¿Ella es?- pregunta la guardiana

Así es- responde Jean- tal como se me fue ordenado, traje a Athena y no vino con ella ninguno de sus caballeros guardianes

Perfecto, entonces la dejaremos pasar, la reina dice que ya es hora de que conversen- luego mira a Saori con tono despectivo- Así que usted es la dichosa Athena, nadie en esta isla ha visto el rostro de la reina, sin embargo usted vino y ya tiene ese privilegio – luego acerca su rostro al de Saori para susurrarle- bien poco me importa si usted es la reencarnación de Athena, solamente le digo, que parte de lo que va a pasar es responsabilidad de quienes antaño se llamaron los "Olímpicos", ahora pase, su majestad la espera en el salón real, usted ya sabrá como llegar, solo sienta el cosmos de la reina- Ella se hace a un lado para que Saori entre al palacio.

"Que cosmos energía tan cálida, es increíble como llena este sitio, incluso la isla completa está plagada de esta sensación. Ahora entiendo porque yo no me siento insegura en este lugar", piensa Saori al caminar por los corredores del palacio. Al final del pasillo se encuentra una puerta que se abre por si sola, entra y ve a una mujer vestida de luz.

Athena, bienvenida a la Isla de Tera, es bueno que haya venido- dice la mujer sin darse vuelta

Usted me ha mandado a llamar, dice que necesita hablar conmigo- responde Saori firme

Si, es importante que hablemos seriamente sobre el futuro de la humanidad

En el Santuario de Athena, Shaina se encuentra reunida con varios caballeros dorados, Mu de Aries, Aioria, Milo de Escorpión y Aldebarán de Tauro

Y dices que fue una mujer con rostro descubierto- dice Aldebarán

Si, una mujer de cabello corto, su rostro me es familiar. Vino y habló con Athena, ella decidió ir con esa mujer quién sabe donde- responde Aioria algo impaciente

No sabemos nada de esa mujer, sólo que Athena quiso partir sin rumbo junto a ella

Algunos soldados dicen que esa mujer los repelía con extraño resplandor que provenía de su tiara, y que detuvo su marcha en la casa de Acuario- dice Shaina a los caballeros dorados

¿Un resplandor de luz dices?- pregunta Aioria algo sorprendido

Es ella, se detuvo en la casa de Acuario. No hay duda- lo secunda Milo

Es Jean, la guerra de luz, si es así, es que está en Tera

Debemos ir por ella- dice Aldebarán

La reina es nuestra aliada, pese a que ella nunca se ha manifestado, siempre ha sido aliada del santuario y respetado las leyes de Athena- dice Mu, tratando de explicar lo ocurrido

Entonces, ¿por qué no propuso que uno de nosotros acompañara a Athena a la isla? ¿por qué vino Jean a buscarla?- pregunta Milo algo confundido

Jean dijo que seguramente vendría por nosotros- dice Aioria tomándose la barbilla- que seguramente ella volvería a vernos

Entonces esperaremos, dudo que la reina de Tera quiera tener batalla contra nosotros- detrás de ellos aparece Dokko de Libra- hay que confiar en que Athena sabe defenderse bien.

Su hogar es muy hermoso- dice Saori mirando por los ventanales- pero ¿por qué está tan alejado del pueblo y de las costas?

Mi deber es gobernar y proteger a la Isla, incluso es usted a la primera persona que hago pasar a esa habitación, por lo general trabajo con interlocutores o simplemente no dejo que otros regenten vengan y miren mi rostro, esos nunca han sido esos momentos. Ahora si, el enemigo es el más poderoso, ninguno de los Olímpicos se ha enfrentado a él, sin embargo no es su presencia la que me causa temor, es otra, otros seres que no están junto a él son quienes más me preocupan- dice la mujer que camina hacia su trono

Puede ser más específica por favor- pide Saori cortésmente

El Apocalipsis está por llegar, eso quiere decir que los ángeles de cielo vendrán a tomar la Tierra en nombre del Señor Supremo, sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa, hace años que siento una extraña sensación, y por más que intento no he podido comunicarme con el Consejo Celestial. Ellos no se rigen por el tiempo, esa dimensión no es necesaria para ellos, sin embargo, llevo más de ciento cincuenta años tratando de comunicarme con ellos, y nada

¿Dijo usted ciento cincuenta años?- disculpe pero eso es imposible, solamente los dioses podemos vivir, si queremos, todo ese tiempo o entregarle ese don a otro ser humano, cual es su Dios protector

Ninguno, no soy un dios, pero si soy una divinidad, me llamo Átropo, ¿me recuerdas ahora?- Átropo se acerca más a la luz y Saori, dentro de su memoria de Diosa, recuerda varios hechos que la involucraron con las tres damas del destino- a estricto rigor somos las tres hermanas juntas, pero yo solamente conservé mi cuerpo, las otras dos se encuentran en otro lugar, ya hablaremos de eso más tarde- dice caminando con su báculo dando un tercer paso- ahora me interesa esto, sé que los dioses griegos han venido a dañar la tranquilidad de este mundo, sin embargo, creo que su presencia, Athena, no me es completamente grata, ya sabe por lo que estoy hablando, pero, las circunstancia van más allá. Si no logro comunicarme con el consejo o con el moderador de éste, creo que debemos prepararnos para un dura batalla, no solamente contra los ángeles, sino también con Lucifer

Pero Lucifer ya fue derrotado por mis caballeros- dice Saori algo sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar

No quiero comentar eso, sabe bien, que ese Lucifer, fue solo una milésima parte del poder real del Ángel de Luz, ningún dios de la mitología griega lo ha enfrentado como es debido, sólo Mikael y sus guerreros, los mismos que dejaron a casi todos los dioses del Olimpo en la prisión Astral, hasta su juicio, ¿o no lo recuerda?

En los campos de entrenamiento de Tera se ve una muchacha de cabello largo oscuro, que es dirigida por su maestro, un hombre encapuchado y cuyo rostro no es posible de observar, lanza la flecha con determinación y fuerza, la cual da en el blanco

Bien hecho, Dana- dice su maestro, pero la chica no responde sólo se limita a mirarlo

Señor, la reina dice que quiere contar con su presencia, que pronto llegarán los caballeros de Athena a la isla para se entrenados, y quiere que todos los generales y maestros estén presentes antes de que Jean vaya por ellos a Grecia

Bien- responde el hombre- Dana, puedes seguir trabajando por ti misma, el torneo de amazonas ya está pronto por dar comienzo y debes defender tu título- el hombre parte con Acteón y se dirigen hacia el campo de entrenamiento masculino, donde se encuentra Selene, la general de la guardia de palacio y heredera al trono de Tera, ejecutando ejercicios a sus dirigidos.

Dios ha caído en un sueño intemporal- dice la soberana de la isla a Saoiri- por lo que debemos comunicarnos con el moderador del consejo o con uno de sus miembros, para que nos orienten de no ser así, el mundo se encuentra en grave peligro

Eso jamás lo he hecho- dice Saori

Lo sé, desde que a Athena le entregaron su libertad a cambio de la verdadera protección que debe darle a la tierra de los humanos, que no ha sabido nada de ellos, bien, eso es lo que quería comunicarle, todos sus caballeros, dorados plateados y de bronce, vendrán a la isla para que estén en condiciones de pelear

Fin del capítulo 0

Nota de la autora

Tomaré hechos y pasajes de las distintas obras que se han dado (ovas, especiales, películas o la saga de Hades) para desarrollar la historia, pero solo pasajes, el resto es de mi imaginación.

Nuevamente gracias por la lectura

Santiago, 16 de junio de 2005

5

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	4. Zona Restringida

Apocalipsis humano, ocaso y enfrentamiento

**Capítulo I**

**Zona Restringida**

La figura de un ser alado transita por un área restringida del Azhilut. Ángeles guardianes, advertidos de la extraña presencia, dejan sus puestos asignados para detener al intruso, sin embargo, varios de ellos son atacados por la espalda. Los que quedan tratan de defenderse pero son pulverizados, debido a la energía que el extraño les envía

Pero ¿qué pasa, ya no hacen los ángeles como antes- dice el intruso irónicamente, su voz no es ronca como la de un hombre, ni sueva como una mujer- bueno, en fin, mi misión es encontrarlo y no analizar la situación del enemigo- luego camina interiorizándose en la zona, cuando advierte la presencia de un adversario conocido

Detente, Bellhial, vuelve al Gareth- llega Aranis, un ángel de rango mayor

Y sí no quiero- le responde dándose vuelta y lanzándole un beso

Te detendremos, esa es área prohibida para seres como tú

Ven Aranis, me pagarás cada una de las heridas que me propinaste en la batalla en que me desterraron del Azhilut.

Bellhial toma posición, abre sus alas y vuela en dirección a Alanis para envestirlo, este último trata de materializar su arma para poder enfrentarlo, pero es demasiado tarde, Bellhial lo golpea fuertemente para enviarlo lejos, mientras que a sus acompañantes los comienza a atacar con una especie de hilos dorados que salen de sus dedos. Esos hilos los contraen y les roba su energía haciendo que desaparezcan mientras tratan de huir, ríe perversamente mientras al observar como las plumas de las alas de sus ex camaradas llegan hasta el piso.

¿Qué pasa Aranis, ¿no haz tenido una buena pelea últimamente? - pregunta mientras se eleva- no te preocupes, yo te daré una- cambia su tono de voz y comienza a condensar energía en sus manos para lanzarla a su enemigo, en eso una voz intimidante lo detiene

Alto Bellhial, tu misión no es pelear con Aranis, es encontrar ese cuerpo, detente ahora ya!- la voz de Belcebú que hace su aparición tras el ángel caído

Bien, por ahora te salvas Aranis- le lanza un beso como despedida y parte junto a Belcebú adentrándose en la zona restringida, mientras Aranis aún se toca la zona golpeada.

En el Santuario de Athena….

Saori-san se fue con esa mujer- concluye Seiya, luego que a él y a los otros caballeros de bronce les comunican lo que ocurrió con Athena, luego de la aparición de una extraña mujer- y ¿dónde fueron, ¿ por qué nadie hizo algo?. No lo entiendo

Si te tranquilizas, puede ser que yo misma te explique- Jean aparece de la nada en el salón del patriarca para llevarse a los caballeros a la isla- disculpen si no me anuncié, pero entre menos tiempo transcurra, es mejor para todos

¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Hyoga al verla

Me llamo Jean y soy una amazona guerrera de la isla de Tera- le responde, mirándolo de manera hostil- señores tienen doce horas para alistarlo todo, les pido de favor que le den aviso a los que faltan para irnos a Tera, la reina Átropo y Athena deben hablar con todos nosotros algo muy importante para el bien de la humanidad, ahora si me disculpan, los esperaré en la embarcación que se encuentra en Cabo Sunión para llevarlos- y diciendo esto, Jean da media vuelta para alejarse del grupo

No entiendo nada y ¿quién es Átropo?- pregunta Shun muy confundido

Átropo es la reina de la isla de Tera, nuestra aliada desde la última batalla con Hades hace más de doscientos años, y la que vieron ahora, es Jean, nació en el Santuario, pero uno de los centinelas se la llevó a Tera, por petición de Camus- responde Milo de Escorpión

¿por petición de mi maestro Camus?- Hyoga no cree lo que le cuentan

Es una historia muy larga para que sea narrada- interviene Mu de Aries- ahora debemos alistarnos y avisar a los que no están presentes para que nos dirijamos a la Isla, me preocupa que Átropo haya tenido que recurrir a nosotros para algo- termina por murmurar

Ocurre algo, Mu- pregunta Aioria

Nada, sólo pienso en voz alta- remata el santo de Aries a la pregunta de Aioria…

En Tera

Espero que la situación no se torne tensa- comenta Selene a su camarada de armas- varios de los líderes de tribus y maestros instructores no les gustará la idea de que tengan que entrenar a caballeros atenienses

No me explico porque la señora quiere que ellos entrenen, son guerreros poderosos, ya hemos sido testigos de lo que han conseguido los caballeros de bronce, que pudieron pelear con adversarios que están más allá de lo que teóricamente deberían haber sido- Acteón consulta intrigado

Acaso eres ciego, ellos tienen una misión, pero la han desvirtualizado completamente, han permitido corromper en cierto grado la verdadera misión de un caballero o de un guerrero que debe proteger la humanidad- Selene no se nota muy feliz- por otro lado, debes tener en cuenta que nuestro enemigo no es un dios griego, que usa a lacayos humanos, es el más poderoso de todos

¡Selene, Acteón, explíquenos eso que de tenemos que tomar bajo tutela a los santos atenienses- pregunta Histor, el líder de tribu más rebelde

A la reina se lo advertí y no me escuchó, ahora tendremos muchos problemas para convencerlo para que cooperen.

Selene como heredera del trono de Tera, explica lo sucedido, comenta que la misma reina Atropo solicitó la presencia de la diosa para conversar todo lo relacionado con el posible Apocalipsis que se puede estar aproximando, pero los líderes de tribu que forman ahora el consejo de la isla, no pueden comprender como la reina pretende que los caballeros sean nuevamente entrenados

La respuesta es bien simple, ellos no saben pelear en grupo, a excepción de la técnica de "Exclamación de Athena" ellos, no conocen lo que es trabajar si no son solos, lo que sería un suicidio, sabiendo quienes son nuestros enenmigos- explica Acteón- pero la reina advierte que si no quieren cooperar, se les dejará tranquilos y no tendrán de que preocuparse- remata el general

Aún recuerdo la batalla de casi doscientos cincuenta años- murmura Selene

Tranquilízate, la reina sabe lo que está haciendo.

Ya han transcurrido las doce horas que señaló Jean para llevar a los santos atenienses a la isla de Tera, ella mira como están casi todos presentes, a excepción de unos pocos como Ikki, el ave Fénix, que no dudará que hará su aparición en Tera, y Dohko, que ha quedado de ir a las montañas de la cascada de Rozan, para meditar algunas cosas, ella camina con ellos, puede ver como todos llevan sus armaduras en la cajas sagradas para ser llevados. Seiya aún no entiende porque deben ir a Tera y por qué Saori se reunió en forma tan extraña con la reina de esa isla.

En la embarcación se viaja, nadie hace ningún comentario, solamente observan a la extraña mujer que los lleva a su nuevo destino.

"¿Qué tan poderoso puede ser el próximo enemigo que hasta los dorados deben venir con nosotros, Saori desaparece y nos enteramos que se encuentra en la isla que supuestamente es aliada del santuario, y nos llevan a ella, qué clase de enemigo será?

En el Gareth

Han tenido noticias de Bellhial- pregunta una voz lúgubre que se esconde tras la oscuridad de una extraña habitación, la luz solamente deja ver que juega con una extraña copa que contiene algún tipo de bebida

No mi señor, Bellhial no se ha comunicado con nosotros, Belcebú fue a su búsqueda para consultar el por qué de su retraso en comunicar su avance- responde Tranatrón arrodillado frente a ese ser

No importa, que tome todo el tiempo que sea necesario, he esperado toda una eternidad para encontrar a ese bastardo, y no me detendré hasta conseguir mi venganza- luego toma un sorbo de su bebida- pero para que me enojo, si nunca dejé de hacer lo que más me gusta, seducir a mentes débiles y causar el terror con que oigan mi sólo nombre- luego se levanta y avanza hacia la luz- soy Lucifer, el ángel de luz que ahora busca su venganza, primero será encontrando a ese desgraciado, luego, destruyendo el mundo de los humanos, devorar sus almas nos dará más fuerza para nuevamente querer apoderarme del Azhilut y destruír a toda esa tropa de ángeles, que me rueguen el que no los convierta en "nada"- su risa lúgubre invade todo el Gareth, rincón por rincón

Bellhial sigue sobrevolando la zona I. Dicha zona es un área restringida cualquier ángel, al menos que sea un miembro de la guardia que custodia ese lugar o tenga el correspondiente permiso del Consejo angelical. En la Zona I, es considerado el verdadero infierno para los ángeles, pues en ahí donde se lleva a los ángeles que han cometido algún acto que vaya en contra de su código, encerrándolos en unas extrañas piedras transparentes, también se encuentran ángeles de menor rango que fueron sorprendidos confabular o traicionar el consejo y queriendo llegar al Gareth a servir a Lucifer, solamente el Moderador, el soberano Sacerdote y el Dios Supremo, tienen derecho a estar en ese lugar sin ninguna clase de permiso y también la autoridad de liberar a algún condenado.

Pero hermano ¿qué barbaridad hiciste para que te tengan encerrado en un sitio tan escondido de la región I?- pregunta, colocando cara de víctima Bellhial- pero que mal compañero es Belcebú, no quiso acompañarme en esta "cruzada" – comienza a reír con ruidos molestos que emanan de su garganta- menos mal que me conozco este lugar, de las tantas veces que fui condenado a la prisión, en una eternidad, no ha cambiado nada- sobrevuela el sitio buscando, se da cuenta que varios ángeles se han percatado de su presencia, cuando va en dirección a una extraña puerta muy bien custodiada- ahí debe ser, ya que esos idiotas vienen a determe- Bellhial materializa su gran hoz dorada para enfrentar al pequeño batallón que pretende detenerlo

Varios ángeles intentan detener al intruso con sus espadas celestiales, sin embargo Bellhial es muy diestro al utilizar su hoz, con el sólo roce del aire corta los cuerpos de más de un adversario, dos de ellos hacen que el filo de sus espadas choquen con la hoja de la hoz provocando que emana energía que hace temblar la región I, al separarse de ellos se eleva cada vez más para condensar energía y hacerlos desaparecer, a otros los atrapa con facilidad utilizando ese extraño hilo que emana de sus dedos para rebanarlos y hacer que su sangre sea expulsada de su cuerpo, desciende velozmente toma la espada de uno de sus adversarios que aprisionó y la atraviesa en el cuerpo del último ángel que queda con vida, mientras bajaba velozmente al suelo. Luego ordena su brillante cabellera en señal de triunfo para luego utilizar la hoja de su hoz y cortar la mano de uno de sus cadáveres, antes que desaparezcan. Utiliza los dedos de la mano que cortó para abrir la puerta y entrar a una especie de prisión oscura, arroja el miembro atrás de su espalda y entra a ese sitial que emana un extraño y fuerte olor. Bellial cubre su rostro con su mando en la que utiliza una especie de guante negro que cubre desde la mitad de sus dedos hasta el codo, observa una extraña piedra que brilla y se dirige volando hacia ella, luego se detiene y la observa sin descender

Así que aquí estás, hermano malo, debiste ser tú que provocó que ya no hayan buenos advesarios con quienes pelear- descendiendo hasta que sus pies tocan el piso- bueno pero ya te encontré, mi amado Lucifer se pondrá feliz al verte- luego observa detenidamente el al interior de la piedra- no puede ser que tú…- Bellhial, mira sorprendido el interior de esa piedra

En el puerto de Tera, los caballeros descienden vestidos con sus sagradas armaduras, entre los que se encuentran esperándolos está Saori, custodiada por Selene a su lado. Acteón es el primero en brindarles los saludos como representante de la guardia de Tera a Mu de Aries. Entre los caballeros de bronce, Seiya observa detenidamente a Saori y se da cuenta que lo que Jean le había dicho es cierto, a Athena no le ha ocurrido nada, que puedan ellos lamentar. Varios líderes de las tribus que habitan la isla y algunos maestros miran con mayor desconfianza la presencia de la diosa y sus guardianes

Fin de capítulo I

Nota de la autora

Primero, gracias por leer mi historia y dejar sus mensajes, bueno hubo una especie de duda o confusión y espero poder aclararlas. Las regiones de Azhilut y de Gareth (Paraíso e Infierno) son mundos que no se rigen bajo la dimensión del tiempo, por si hay alguna duda, pero si sigue existiendo no sé si es mejor, porque puede ser interesante el desenlace o consulten, para mi no hay drama.

Gracias por leer

4

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	5. Culpas, sentencia favorita

Apocalipsis humano, ocaso y enfrentamiento

**Capítulo II**

**Culpas, sentencia favorita**

"Del mar se levantará la bestia" – dice Atropo al sentir como el consejo de las doce tribus de la isla de Tera discuten con el séquito de caballeros atenienses, en un acalorado intercambio de palabras que está plagado de orgullos personales, vanidades y actitudes de excesiva confianza- puedo sentir como las anteriores batallas han hecho de los santos atenienses presa fácil de las debilidades propias de los humanos, ya me parece historia conocida, se terminará, pero no por medio de los soldados angelicales sino más bien de los ángeles caídos de Lucifer, igual que los dioses del Olimpo griego, ¿qué cree usted, Athena?- El comentario de Atropo incomoda un poco a Saori que se sentía en su interior como la inquietud de una nueva guerra se acercaba, pero esta vez de grandes proporciones- no se preocupe- interviene la ciega mujer- puede que todo termine bien o simplemente estemos condenados a vivir en la penumbra de esta batalla- se levanta lo que provoca la expectación de los presentes- Escuchen, gente de Tera e hidalgos atenienses, nuestro enemigo no es de fiar, bien saben que la llegada del fin de los tiempos se acerca y tenemos dos opciones, pelear por conservar el mundo tal cual o simplemente dejarnos vencer por el enemigo llamado Lucifer- luego trata de hacer que se note su báculo- si los atenienses no quieren entrenar, no se les obligará, pero ellos tendrán que demostrar los buenos guerreros que son en una verdadera batalla, los otros, simplemente pueden seguir con sus actividades o esperar a que la bestia llegue como se ha escrito con anterioridad- con estas palabras la reina se retira ayudada por su "hija" y heredera. El consejo sigue poniendo sus puntos en contra sobre el actuar de los santos atenienses, Seiya observa el como Saori siente que la situación va más allá de lo ella puede sostener

No llegando a ninguna clase de acuerdo, la reunión se suspende hasta que Dohko se haga presente. Seiya decide separarse del grupo y caminar; llega a un sitio y observa el mar, sentado a las orillas de un acantilado. Medita lo que presenció a su llegada y en el una especie de "concilio" que fue llevado a cabo, no deja de preguntarse "¿Cuál fue el motivo de mi lucha?" Y su respuesta siempre gira entre Saori o la humanidad, pero realmente en esta ocasión se encuentra dudando de su verdadero objetivo como caballero

-¿Qué te pasa?- la voz cándida de Saori perturba sus pensamientos- ¿por qué estás aquí solo?- Luego le toca el hombro pero él no la mira directamente

-Nada- musita una respuesta un tanto a la fuerza para no preocuparla

-No te creo, ¿por qué no me cuentas, te puedo ayudar. Seiya, tú siempre me haz protegido, déjame ayudarte en lo que te aqueja, por favor- Saori apoya su cabeza en la espalda de Seiya, tratando de que él diga algo para su tranquilidad- Sé que yo he sido en ocasiones egoísta, sé que te he hecho sufrir en las batallas, pero también quiero que sepas que yo... yo..

-Basta Saori, yo... yo soy un santo del Athena, y mi deber es protegerte como la reencarnación de la diosa, yo soy un simple caballero que ha jurado protegerte con mi vida, mi corazón ha sido relegado a otro plano, aunque eso signifique causarle sufrimiento a ese otro ser- dice esto tomando la mano de Saori "que fácil es decir algo diferente a lo que se siente y que fácil es romper un corazón, mi corazón" piensa Seiya al hablar- Debo volver al campamento, mis compañeros me esperan- se levanta y camina hacia donde se encuentra Acteón que lo observó toda la escena, pero no menciona nada, ni tampoco mira con ojos acusadores a Saori.

Saori mira hacia el horizonte, mientras deja como su cabello se mueva al son del viento, esperando que su corazón y su mente le den una respuesta a su lucha interior

"Athena, hija de Zeus y de Metis, la mente. Todo hijo de Metis es más poderoso que su padre, un oráculo dijo a Zeus que el hijo de Metis lo destronaría, como lo que él hizo con Cronos, su padre; es por eso, que se la tragó embarazada, para evitar que eso sucediera, sin embargo, cuando ya llegó el momento del parto a Zeus le comenzó a doler la cabeza, llamó a uno de sus hijos el Dios herrero Hafaísto, para que le partiera con su hacha la cabeza, de esa herida nace una joven hermosa, vestida con un yelmo de oro, pechera con el rostro de Medusa, una lanza y un escudo, el dios herrero quiso hacerla su esposa, pero ella lo rechazó, tomando como dogma voluntario el ser siempre una doncella"

En el Aziluth…

-¿Vendrá por mi, no, su obsesión por encontrar a quien lo derrotó es más fuerte, no vendrá a buscarme, mientras yo esté aquí no me pasará nada, mientras yo mantenga el control de todo… - luego se dirige hacia un pequeño muñeco con la forma de un payaso- ¿no es verdad, tienes razón, está confundido, están confundidos todos, lograré que Uriel y los otros terminen muertos y yo no tendré rivales, mientras mantenga el alma encerrada y el solamente se dedique a destruir al mundo humano, yo no tengo nada que temer… nada

La reina de Tera se encuentra nerviosa, pese a que no cuenta con el sentido de la vista, se da cuenta de quienes tiene a su alrededor, ahora junto con Selene se encuentra Athena, quienes deberán alistar todo para la batalla, sin embargo, la reina siente que no cuenta con aliados celestiales, y que Lucifer hará pronto su aparición entre los humanos.

-Por más que intento comunicarme con Meikatron, no responde, - termina por decir una agotada Atropo que intenta sentarse en su trono- esto ya no me gusta, me siento en la más absoluta incertidumbre, en cualquier momento puede manifestarse el poder de Lucifer, pero por una extraña razón no me siento ya preocupada por él… ¿cuál será la razón?

Unas extrañas campanas resuenan en la isla, la presencia de algo peligroso ataña el corazón de la reina y de sus acompañantes en eso una se siente como la tierra tiembla y varios gritos de soldados que comienzan a manifestarse

-¡¡¡NOS ATACAN!- un guardia llega avisando a Selene que se encuentra con la reina y Saori- VIENE HACIA ACÁ, NO SABEMOS QUIENES SON Y CUANTOS, PERO VARIOS HAN CAIDO

-Es un enemigo fuerte, varios de nosotros están preparados para la pelea- llega Mu para constatar si Athena se encuentra bien

-Ahora veremos que tan fuertes son en realidad y si son capaces de enfrentarse a esto. Quédense aquí y cuiden a Athena y Atropo, veré que tan seria es la situación- Selene sale de la habitación corriendo mientras Mu se queda junto a Saori y a la reina.

En el Gareth…

-Dentro de esos humanos tontos, dentro de uno de ellos, debe estar ese mal nacido de mi hermano... debo encontrarlo, debo apoderarme de su alma...¿cómo no pude saber que tenía alma, que podía seducirlo, pensé que Aramisael era el alma y que Samchell era el cuerpo... separados, como debía haber sido, pero no, El creó un ser con alma y cuerpo, y ¿para qué era el otro bastardo?- Lucifer se enciende de ira frente a sus soldados de mayor rango, causando el temor de ellos.

-Mi señor, cálmate, de nada te sirve ponerte así, debemos encontrar a ese bastardo para entregártelo, sabemos que sin él, Mikael y todos los otros están indefensos- dice Bellhial, tratando de calmar un poco la ira de su amo- Recuerda que el plan es muy simple, ataquemos el mundo de los humanos, si Meikatron ya no es el moderador, nosotros podemos atacarlos, las puertas celestiales deben estar muy débiles y podemos...

-El lamento de miles de millones de almas serán mi recompensa, el lamento de seres inferiores rogándome que no las torture más, será mi alimento por toda la eternidad- Lucifer comienza a recitar una antigua oración- sin embargo el traidor o el verdadero enemigo puede estar tan cerca de mi que no se dejará sentir con facilidad- luego se da vuelta y mira hacia una extraña ventana- el fin de los tiempos se acerca y yo seré el encargado de colocarle punto final a todo lo creado. Soy quien debió estar sentado en el trono de Dios, sin embargo, esos malditos siervos hicieron lo imposible por alejarme… pero ya me vengaré… me vengaré de esos y de ese bastardo… cuando encuentre su alma lo haré despertar..- su mirada cambia, su rostro se torna sombrío

Los siete Satanes al servicio de Lucifer observan como su amo y señor ya está dispuesto a ir por el mundo de los humanos, todos los intentos por tomarlo mediante vías de terceros no habían servido, por lo que decidió tomar a todo su séquito de ángeles caídos y adelantar el curso del fin de la historia….

Fin Capítulo II

3

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	6. Ataque sorpresa y la Tentación para lleg

Apocalipsis humano, ocaso y enfrentamiento

**Capítulo III**

**Ataque sorpresa y la Tentación para llegar a ser Dios**

Columnas de polvo se divisan desde la salida del palacio, gritos de desesperación de parte de los campesinos y artesanos que viven en la isla se sienten a lo lejos, en eso, el cielo se oscurece alrededor de la isla y la aguas del mar se tornan de color sangre, varios santos dorados se reúnen a las afueras del palacio observan a Selene que desciende rápidamente los escalones, ella les comenta que Athena se encuentra bien en la habitación de Atropo, pregunta por Dohko, pero éste no se ha presentado en la isla. Les pide que se queden vigilando los alrededores, mientras ella se dirige donde se encuentra sus compañeros y los líderes de tribus deteniendo a los intrusos, al alejarse Selene, Milo siente una extraña presencia que proviene de una hilera de matorrales cerca de ellos

-¿Quién eres?- dice el santo dorado- ¿Qué quieres aquí?

La figura de un hombre que no porta ninguna clase de protección para una batalla, salvo una extraña lanza, sale de la oscuridad de los matorrales. Es de aspecto joven, alto con un extraño tatuaje en su rostro, que llama la atención de los que lo observa no dice nada, solamente queda mirando a los que se encuentran frente a él, que comienzan a ponerse en guardia para un posible ataque. Pero en cuestión de milésimas de segundos ese hombre desaparece pero un impacto en el rostro de Aldebarán deja a sus compañeros sorprendidos. El extraño, golpeó al más corpulento de los santos, sin que ninguno de ellos se haya dado cuenta hasta que Aldebarán recibió el impacto. Al tenerlo ya presente Aioria y Milo se colocan en una misma línea para atacarlo,

-Maldito- dice Aioria y preparando el ataque- Lightning Plasma- una serie de finísimos rayos de luz empiezan a rodear a su enemigo, quien los evita con magistral agilidad, golpeando a Aioria y a Milo casi al mismo tiempo sin que ellos pudiesen reaccionar.

-Humanos, raza débil que debe ser aniquilada- dice el intruso que no muestra brillo alguno en los ojos- prepárense despojo de vida a alimentar con su alma a mi amo y señor- el enemigo levanta su lanza atacando a los caballeros dorados, no dándole la oportunidad de defenderse

En otro punto de Tera, los caballeros de bronce intentan ayudar a los campesinos a evacuar la aldea y llevarlos a sus refugios, sin embargo son atacados con una serie de bolas de fuego, como si saliesen de un volcán en erupción, Hyoga, utiliza su aire congelado para tratar de contra arrestar el ataque de las bolas de fuego, sin embargo, éstas se hacen más intensas y poderosas. El santo de bronce se ve acorralado y ve como la gente a la que trata de proteger, intenta escapar, aumentando su cosmos para congelar las rocas, sin embargo no le es suficiente y el tremendo esfuerzo hace que pierda el conocimiento, Shiryu logra protegerlo con su escudo mientras trata de hacer reaccionar a Hyoga que apenas abre los ojos para ver que su compañero está recibiendo los impactos del ataque, mientras los niños que traía el caballero dragón se guarecen entre ambos santos de bronce. Aún así, con la ayuda de su compañero, sienten que no podrán aguantar mucho tiempo. En ese instante sienten un extraño cosmos que los protege, Jean con su escudo de luz logra repeler las bolas de fuego.

-Rápido huyan al refugio- dice Jean mientras trata de controlar el ataque desconocido

-¡¡Nunca!- exclama Hyoga levantándose- nosotros somos caballeros de Athena y no dejamos una batalla inconclusa

-Mocoso, hazme caso, ¡váyanse de aquí y llévense a estos niños!-reclama la amazona- ¡¡¡¡RAPIDO!- termina por gritar, sorprendiendo a los santos atenienses, luego mira hacia el peñasco cerca de ellos y logra divisar quien es quien está atacándolos de ese modo- así que eres tú.. Ahora verás de lo que soy capaz- la mujer se levanta atravesando el mismo escudo que creó para proteger a los caballeros y a los niños que se encuentran con ellos luego eleva su cosmos energía de manera impresionante haciendo que todo su alrededor se impregne de dicho poder, las piedras se elevan y la energía brota de su cuerpo como queriendo salir del cuerpo de la mujer que comienza a recitar un extraño conjuro que los orientales no alcanzan a comprender

-¿Qué idioma es ese?- se preguntan ambos jóvenes que se encuentran tras el escudo creado por la mujer

-Emigri demora sactus- repite ella cerrando los ojos y formando un triángulo de luz entre su tiara y sus manos, recibiendo el impacto del ataque de su enemigo para luego de dejar de repetir esas palabras lanzar un poderoso rayo de luz que encandila a los caballeros de bronce que, como acto de reflejo, se protegen y protegen a los niños.

El rayo va directo hacia el peñasco donde se encuentra el enemigo, el cuál es impactado directamente por la poderosa energía enviada por la mujer que termina arrodillada en el suelo tratando de recuperar sus energías, el escudo se desvanece y los hombres toman en brazos a los pequeños

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Hyoga- ¿quién es nuestro enemigo?- dice acercándose a la mujer y tendiéndole su mano para que pueda levantarse

-Todavía siguen aquí, deben obedecer mi órdenes, les dije que fueran al refugio, idiota- lo regaña mientras golpea la mano que le ofreció para que se levante- es que acaso ustedes son idiotas o qué, que no son capaces de obedecer los que se les ordena- comienza a rezongarlos mientras se levanta algo mareada- veo que muchas batallas los han colocado bastante tontos

-No nos trates así, somos guerreros igual que tú- la enfrenta Shiryu- no menosprecies como hicieron muchos

-No los menosprecio, digo la verdad- luego se agacha para abrazar a los dos niños que se han ido con ella y ofrecen curarle las heridas, los deja en el piso y ellos rodean sus piernas- veo que ustedes son unos verdadero egoístas, que solamente han peleado a favor de un solo interés que es proteger a Athena y no a otros que también los necesitan, sus batallas no les han servido de nada- dice ella amputándolos con el dedo- acaso no se dan cuenta que pudieron haber muerto con estos niños si no hubiesen actuado correctamente, ¿acaso no piensan?

-Oye, ¿no sé que te hemos hecho que nos tratas de ese modo? Pero hemos peleado lo mejor que podemos

-Pues no lo parece, pues pudieron haber muerto, junto con estos niños, se nota que no saben proteger lo que deben, han sido tan egoístas que solamente han peleado para satisfacer la vanidad de dioses paganos- luego ella mira hacia el peñasco que derrumbó con su poder-maldición- dice ella haciendo que los niños se coloque tras ella- se ha levantado, es muy poderoso- luego hace que los pequeños vayan donde Shiryu y Hyoga- rápido, por una vez obedezcan una orden, váyanse a los refugios, Acteón los necesita más que yo- luego ella se prepara para protegerlos- ¡rápido váyanse ya!- los santos de bronce toman a los niños y se dirige a los refugios que están siendo protegidos por Acteón y casi todos los guerreros de Tera- Aquí vienes, excelente, ahora vas a ver de lo que es capaz de hacer un humano por proteger a los suyos- dice Jean con determinación, mientras que con su cosmos es capaz de generar un arma parecida a una espada de luz- Ven, Golem- el extraño ser extiende sus alas y se dirige a embestir a la amazona que lo espera para defender su tierra

Camino a los refugios, Hyoga y Shiriu corren los más rápido posible tratando de llevar a los niños para que estén seguros bajo la protección del general, sin embargo ambos caballeros sienten como el cosmos de Jean genera un potente estallido para luego desaparecer, Hyoga se detiene y le entrega el niño que carga a Shiryu

-Sigue tú solo, Shiryu,

-¿Hyoga?- mira sorprendido a su compañero

-No podemos dejar que se sacrifique sola, debo ayudarla, algo tiene que ver con mi maestro Camus,

-Pero…

-No te preocupes por la amazona, más bien, preocúpate por ti mismo- dice una extraña voz que se les acerca junto con la figura de un ser de grandes alas- preocúpate de ti, caballero humano, antes de pensar en otros

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Hyoga colocándose frente a Shiryu que carga con los pequeños

-Mi nombre lo sabrás, cuando vayas al infierno. Humano- el ser extiende sus alas y ataca a los santos de bronce

En el cuarto de Atropo…

-Una prueba- susurra Atropo mientras siente la batalla a lo lejos- no puedo oír, ni tampoco ver- dice ella bajo la atenta mirada de Saori- pero si puedo sentir gracias a mi cosmos energía y a la unión de mis hermanas como un triunvirato, siento la batalla y ahora, más que nunca, necesitaremos de que todos estén muy conciente de la misión de ser protectores de esta tierra- luego levanta su báculo lo más alto que puede- si, buscan algo, el mar y el cielo me indican que buscan algo.

En el punto tripartito de los mundos de Azhilut, Gareth y el mundo de los mortales, las puertas sagradas custodiadas por el arcángel elemental de la Tierra, éste conjura su poder, gracias al arcángel elemental del aire que ayuda a restaurar la vida y alma de unos seres desterrados al mundo de la muerte, la figura de cuatro guerreros, sin su respectivas vestiduras que llevaron en sus tiempos de gloria, hacen aparición elevando su vista y viendo a dos seres llenos de luz, que rodea su contorno, uno de ellos decide hablar

-Han sido despertados, nuevamente, para colaborar- dice Uriel a unos hombres que lo observan detenidamente

-Y ¿quién eres tú?- pregunta uno de ellos

-Mi nombre es Uriel y soy el arcángel elemental de la Tierra-le responde el arcángel – y ustedes, santos dorados, han sido elegido de muchos guerreros, por su fuerza y valentía, además de ser quienes han luchado recientemente en duras y cruentas batallas

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- pregunta otro acercándose a ellos

-Necesito que se unan a mi ejercito, porque el Apocalipsis se ha iniciado sin la aprobación del Omnipotente y Omnipresente- responde el arcángel lleno de su luz inherente- por lo que nosotros, quienes estamos a su servicio y conocemos el verdadero destino de los humanos, no debemos permitir que otros que quieren apoderarse de su trono alimentándose de la almas humanas, intervengan en el curso elemental del destino ya prescrito por el Grande

-Aún así, ¿crees qué podemos ayudarte?

-No han sido resucitados por nada- le responde el otro arcángel- es obvio que necesitaremos de su fuerza, aunque sea inferior a la nuestra, sabemos que no querrían ver a los suyos convertidos en nada, sin hacerse presente y tratar de ayudar, además sabemos que un simple ser humano es capaz de producir un milagro, si se lo propone

-Por la Tierra y los humanos te entregamos nuestra lealtad y nuestro poder, Uriel- los cuatro hombres se arrodillan ante el arcángel que tiende su mando y los viste de unas vestimentas, que no son armaduras tradicionales, pero si que los cubren, las cuales tienen un extraño brillo celestial

-No son armaduras como las conocen ustedes, pero los protegerán, desde hoy han consagrado la vida que les ha sido devuelta a proteger la puerta celestial, el limbo es ahora lo que debemos proteger de ellos.

El cielo se vuelve negro, los crueles ataques del enemigo han hecho que varios de los guerreros de Tera hayan sacrificado sus vidas para proteger a los suyos, sin embargo no todo ha terminado, pues la figura de una mujer baja de los oscuros cielos para posicionarse sobre un pequeño cubículo, varios súcubus se arrodillan ante ella y no la mira por miedo a ser asesinados

-¿Dónde está?- pregunta la extraña mujer vestida de sombra

-Atropo está con Athena en el palacio- responde uno de ellos

-Muy bien, entonces iré por ellas ahora, quiero saber donde se encuentra ese bastardo para entregárselo en bandeja a mi señor Lucifer- se eleva, sin siquiera alzar su alas, dirigiéndose hacia el palacio del la reina de Tera.

La ciega mujer se da cuenta de quien viene, a Saori le recorre un extraño frío en su interior, sabe que quien viene es un ser poderoso, que los humanos no son capaces de enfrentar, sin embargo ella se arma por si sola de valor para enfrentar a quien las amenaza

Un fuerte estallido en la pared, varios cuerpos de santos dorados, inconscientes entran al palacio de la regente. Aioria, Milo y Aldebarán, se encuentra prácticamente sin vida debido al poderoso ataque de quien llegó recientemente a invadir la isla

-Atropo, me da gusto saber que has sobrevivido tantos siglos, siendo aún una ciega y sin tus hermanas de cuerpo presente

-Lilith, tú no cambias- le dice la mujer- ¿Qué quieres? A ¿qué haz venido?

-Vine para darte un obsequio de parte del señor Lucifer, pero antes, quiero divertirme contigo y la pagana- mirando a Saori con desprecio- Athena, diosa de la Tierra, me sorprende que el consejo te haya dejado en libertad, después de lo idiotas que fueron ustedes al regir la Tierra y a los humanos

-Lilith, tus palabras son sin sentido proviniendo de ti

-¿Ah si? Pues prueba de lo que soy capaz-

Lilith eleva su cosmos para enfrentar a Saori, quien no se queda atrás y concentra su poder en su báculo sagrado, sin embargo Atropo se coloca entre ambas

-Me buscas por algo, dilo ahora, con ella te enfrentarás después- le dice interponiéndose entre ambas

-Valiente… veremos que tal te va ahora que no cuentas con tus hermanas- sentencia Lilith que eleva su energía al máximo

Acteón, Histor y Selene llegan corriendo, después de derrotar entre los tres a Imulus, súcubus sirviente de Lilith, tras de ellos, llegan Seiya y Shun que, después de rescatar y ayudar a varios aldeanos, se dirigieron al palacio

-Majestad!- exclama Selene, que intenta ir a ayudar a Atropo pero siente que es detenida por la energía de otro ser extraño que le impide seguir y de paso impide que Acteón se mueva. Lejos del palacio fueron enviados los otros caballeros dorados que ya tienen problema para atacar, entre varios intentan detener a un súcubus que se eleva con mucha facilidad y los enviste en más de una ocasión, haciendo que coman polvo con los ataques que reciben, eso se escucha lo lejos un grito potente

-Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha- Doko interviene, provocando que la súcubus vaya tras él para capturarlo. Doko hace que una de las armas de su armadura se separe del resto de su Cloth, e intenta pelear de igual con su adversario, pero no le resulta muy fácil.

Al interior del palacio, los santos de bronce rodean a Saori para protegerla, sin embargo, la reina sigue luchando fieramente, cualquiera diría que no está ciega y sorda, que puede leer perfectamente los movimientos de su oponente, logrando detener cada ataque, sin embargo mientras pelea, siente la presencia de un ser superior que intenta llegar hacia donde se encuentran ellos, lo que provoca que baje la guardia, que es aprovechado por su enemigo y logra atravesar su espada en el hombro de la soberana haciendo que caiga al piso, Athena eleva su cosmos energía para tratar de hacer frente a ese enemigo tan poderoso, llega a pensar que es el propio Lucifer, sin embargo, ella también siente un extraño escalofríos al sentir la misma presencia que hizo que Atropo perdiera la concentración en la batalla, un ser extraño, con parte de su cara tapada por lo que sería su pelo, se hace presente frente a ellos, Seiya, aún impactado y al no contar con su armadura, ve impotente a dicho ser que les acerca para atacarlo, pero son extrañamente rodeados por un campo de luz que proviene de uno de los costados del palacio, es Jean, que gracias a una extraña luz que emite de su tiara, puede protegerlos del ataque del nuevo demonio, sin embargo la barrera no es lo suficientemente poderosa para seguir deteniendo los poderosos ataques de ese ángel caído, que hace muestra de su poder, golpeando con las manos la barrera, sin mayor esfuerzo y logrando que Jean se vaya sintiendo más y más débil frente a sus ataques. Atropo con mucha dificultad se levanta apoyándose en su báculo y grita de manera poderosa

-Urreul- él deja de atacar la barrera de Jean que protege a los caballeros y a Athena y se dirige caminando directamente a donde se encuentra Atropo para atacarla,

-No te será tan fácil deshacerte de mi – dice Lilith blanqueando los ojos levantando la mando en la que se encuentra condensando un extraño poder- ya te dije traigo un saludo de Lucifer para ti- de repente la luz de la mano de Lilith se transforma en un extraño polvo brillante- es una oferta que no puedes rechazar, Atropo, dinos donde está y Lucifer te entrega todo el conocimiento que siempre ambicionaste- Lilith mira fijamente a Atropo que yace en el suelo y le arroja el polvo- ahora tienes el poder que ambicionaste siempre, Atropo, eres libre y tan poderosa como Dios y mi señor- le dice ella en tono irónico

En el suelo Atropo recibe el extraño regalo de Lucifer, sus ojos ya no se encuentran blancos, toman brillo y comienzan a reflejar en ellos su alrededor. Tiene nuevos sentidos que en su vida había tenido, solamente los que compartía con sus hermanas haciendo un triunvirato. Se levanta y observa detenidamente a quienes la rodean, ahora ella tiene el poder que se le había negado desde el nacimiento, podía por si misma determinar el futuro de hombres y dioses, sin considerar la opinión de otros, simplemente se había convertido en Dios...

-¿Cómo te sientes? Ahora tienes el poder absoluto, guías los destinos de este mundo, incluso los de ella- señalando a Saori- ¿qué opinas, Atropo? Únete a Lucifer y encuentra al bastardo

-¿Estás tan segura como tu amo qué lo seguiré? Pero así como veo el destino de los mortales e inmortales, veo la decadencia de tu señor. Sé que él jamás será derrotado, pero no cabe duda que está obsesionado por encontrarlo, también sé que no solamente debemos enfrentarlo a él, sino también al otro, el que ha engañado pero que pagará- diciendo estas palabras, la reina de Tera toma la mano de Lilith en la cuál tenía su espada y se la entierra por completo en el estómago, su cuerpo mortal cae en un charco de sangre bajo la sorprendida mirada de quienes la han seguido

Fin del capítulo tres

Nota de la autora

Gracias por leer!

6

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	7. Angeles de Alas Rotas I

Apocalipsis humano, ocaso y enfrentamiento

**Capítulo IV**

**Ángeles de Alas Rotas I**

Un ser de seis alas, todas resplandecientes, observa un ángel encerrado en un cristal

-Shamchell y Aramisael, fueron creados con el objeto de derrotar a Lucifer. Uno peleó, pero el otro solamente le sirvió para ser manipulados por las altas jerarquías de los ángeles para tener a raya al más fuerte de nosotros.

-Señor, le traigo noticias del Limbo- llega Iomuel al gran salón

-¿Qué ocurrió?. ¿Uriel se ha movido?. ¿Ha tenido contacto con otros arcángeles?- pregunta sin apartar su mirada del ángel encerrado

-Ha resucitado a guerreros humanos, a santos dorados de Athena

-Resucitado, es decir que Raphael está con él apoyándolo… ¿qué noticias hay de Gabriel y Mikael?

-Ninguna señor, Gabriel no se ha movido ni ha movido a ningún querubín y Mikael se encuentra en la puertas celestiales donde está protegiendo el sueño de Dios

-Bien, y sobre las otras jerarquías ¿ha habido algún movimiento?- sigue interrogando el ser alado

-No mi señor…

-Contigo aquí, no debo temerle aun si lo encuentra y lo hace suyo… nadie conoce tus verdaderas capacidades- Luego se da vuelta- Iomuel, quiero que atrapes a todos los rebelde, no quiero que nadie pretenda interrumpir mi gobierno, todos absolutamente todos deben ser llevados a la región I si es necesario- advierte resplandeciendo aún más ante un Iomuel que se inclina ante sus órdenes.

Tera, quince años antes de la muerte de Atropo….

Un hombre yace en la orilla de la playa… no muestra signos de haber estado en batalla, pero cerca de él hay dos bebes, una niña y un niño. Es divisado por una amazona que manda a dar aviso a Selene que se encuentra en el palacio acompañando a Atropo. La general llega y se encuentra con el hombre en estado inconsciente y los niños

-Llévenlo de inmediato a la aldea- ordena la joven mientras se acerca un grupo de hombres y mujeres con una camilla- con cuidado, no se le ven heridas externas, pero puede tener fracturas internas

-¿Qué hacemos con los niños?- pregunta una de las amazonas

-"Tráiganlos ante mi"- sienten que el cosmos de Atropo ha hablado al cosmos de Selene y de quienes la acompañan

-Ya han oído, debemos llevar a los niños al palacio. ¡Rápido!

-Los niños, maten a los niños- comienza a hablar inconcientemente el hombre- deben matar a esos niños o él vendrá por ellos

-¿De qué habla?- dice una de las amazonas que lo atiende- Selene, quiere que matemos a estos bebes

-No lo tomen en cuenta, solamente está delirando. Se hará lo dictado por la reina y el consejo, nosotros nos limitaremos a atenderlos y a averiguar de donde vienen- es la respuesta que da la mujer mientras comienza a adelantarse al resto del grupo…

Después de la batalla que se libró en la isla, una terrible consecuencia quedó: Atropo, un ser divino que ha permanecido como tal desde que nació, ha muerto. Los habitantes de la isla se ven contrariados, muchas mujeres lloran desconsoladamente la partida de la reina. En el interior del palacio ya en ruinas, se encuentra el consejo de ancianos, junto con ellos Athena, que ha sido invitada por ellos, Selene que es la heredera directa de Atropo, Acteón e Histor, ambos generales.

-Falta alguien- dice uno de los ancianos mediante su cosmos energía- sin Dohko no comenzaremos

-Él, ni ningún caballero de Athena debe estar en esta reunión- protesta Selene- No son bienvenidos

-Selene, tu actitud no es la más apropiada frente a nuestros aliados- dice la mujer anciana, única entre sus pares- veo que durante estos años no has aprendido nada como para dejarte la isla de Tera a tu cuidado

-Perdón por intervenir- dice Saori- pero ¿por qué necesitan la presencia de Dohko entre ustedes?- pregunta la diosa

-Es necesario, pues los estatutos impuestos por Atropo nos han llevado a pedir la intervención del quien ostenta el puesto de gran Patriarca en el Santuario de Athena, debido a que somos sus aliados directos y una colonia- responde uno de los ancianos- pero esta situación nunca se dio, debido a que Atropo fue un ser divino al cual se le concedió el don de la inmortalidad y el uso de su propio cuerpo, a cambio, de que sus hermanas fuese convertidas en luz y agua que la rodearon. Pero ahora, si Shión no está entre ustedes, Dohko debe venir y ser el correspondiente participe de esta reunión.

-Comprendo- dice Saori devolviendo la mirada a Selene

-No deben seguir esperando- Dohko se presenta y saluda a los presentes para luego arrodillarse frente a Athena- Señora, me da gusto que se encuentre bien- la saluda mientras baja aún más su cabeza

-Santo de Libra, me da gusto que hayas llegado- le dice Saori cuando él se levanta

-Dohko, eres bienvenido. Podemos comenzar… cierren las puertas principales- dice uno de los ancianos a los guardias.

Jean y otros guerreros, entre los que se encuentran los santos atenienses, están siendo atendidos por los aldeanos, muchos niños observan a sus héroes. Los santos se separan de sus armaduras. Las heridas, que no pueden ser curadas por ninguno de ellos por ser provocadas por un ser de origen divino, son curadas de manera manual por recetas de hace miles de años, de la época de la mitología desarrollada, principalmente, por los espartanos, arcanos y oriundos de Tera.

La amazona observa que Dana está en un sector sentada y como siempre, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, recuerda como la isla fue atacada por los titanes y como actuó la niña en el refugio, al mismo tiempo se le vienen a la mente como llegó ella a formar parte de la isla y su entrenador, que para todos menos para el consejo, es un verdadero misterio. Sin embargo sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Hyoga, que le ofrece algo de beber

-Terminaste con muchas heridas- le dice él mientras ella toma el tiesto de greda en que le ofreció agua- gracias por salvarnos de ese ser extraño y te felicito por derrotar a eso que nos atacó

-No lo derroté- es la fría respuesta de Jean- simplemente lo noqueé, pero derrotarlo, es muy difícil, no son seres de este mundo, no son enemigos con los cuales estamos acostumbrados a pelear- en eso se da cuenta que es él quien la atiende ayudando a los aldeanos- no es necesario que te preocupes por mi, sanarán estas heridas, de manera lenta pero sanarán

-¿Cómo conoces a mi maestro?- le pregunta directamente mirándola a los ojos- incluso varios santos dorados te conocen de antes, ¿quién eres en realidad?

-No puedo responderte- le dice esquivando la mirada- ¿cuánto tiempo lleva el Consejo encerrado?- pregunta mirando hacia las colinas

-Creo que ya llevan tres días

-No han llegado a ningún acuerdo, es preocupantes, es la primera vez que se hará un cambio de regente, y el consejo de ancianos de las tribus se demorarán, justo ahora tuvo que pasar, cuando se viene el Apocalipsis. – Luego seriamente llega a una conclusión- debemos encontrarlo- esa frase deja aún más desconcertado a Hyoga

La discusión se torna muy acalorada nuevamente, la presencia de Athena y de Dohko no ayudan a calmar para nada los ánimos, Selene lidera el grupo de la gente de Tera que considera que no deben participar los Santos atenienses en la batalla, ya que son fueron de gran utilidad cuando fueron atacados por Lilith y su tropa de súcubus. Acteón, quien es el más moderado y confía que la presencia de Saori es beneficiosa, trata de calmar a Selene. Dohko interviene argumentando que son muy capaces de enfrentar en el nombre de Athena, cualquier enemigo

-Hemos llegado a una conclusión- sentencia el anciano Líder- hemos determinado quien será el que nos regirá ahora que nos ha dejado Atropo

"Me parece excelente decisión, ya estaba advertida de lo que iba a pasar" – una voz interviene el ambiente- "sin duda han tomado la decisión correcta, es más útil ahí que siendo regente"

-¿Atropo?- varios de los presente están desconcertados por la voz que se hace presente. Luego se comienza aparecer la silueta de tres mujeres, una con el color del agua, otra con el color del cielo y la de al medio blanca y radiante como la luz

-"El que mi cuerpo mortal haya sido asesinado, no quiere decir que haya desaparecido, ahora me he unido por entero a mis hermanas y nos radicaremos y seguiremos protegiendo la isla, como hace tiempo inmemoriales. Agradezco su preocupación y su devoción a algunos, pero nuestra misión es más importante que las riñas del pasado, ahora nos uniremos a Uriel, que de seguro comenzará a ayudarnos paulatinamente. Todos ustedes, cuentan con nuestra bendición y le entregaremos la fuerza que amerita, ahora sigan adelante que tenemos que luchar hasta el final"

-Atropo, me da gusto que aún sigas con nosotros formando parte de los elementos de la naturaleza- dice el líder de los ancianos- y como dices, hemos tomado decisión correcta gracias a tu guía- luego se levanta y anuncia el nombre de quien ostentará el cargo de Regente de la isla de Tera.

Las grandes puertas del palacio se abren, el rumor de que ya tienen elegido al soberano se expande por toda la isla, los santos atenienses no comprenden el porque tanto revuelo

-¿Qué tanto pasa? ¿Por qué suenan de esa manera las campanas?- pregunta Aioria

-El nuevo soberano ha sido elegido- se acerca el encapuchado- nunca se ha suscitado evento como este, pues desde la anterior batalla con Hades, Atropo y sus hermanas, sacaron de las profanidades esta isla y albergaron en ella a diferentes sobrevivientes de pueblos que quedaron destruidos después de la pelea Athena v/s Hades

En el Gareth…

-Atropo muerta- dice un ser que se encuentra sentado en un trono oscuro- dejaste que Atropo muriera sin que pudieras sacar la información de donde está ese maldito bastardo, Lilith, sabes que no aceptamos errores y tú acabas de cometer el peor de todos

-Astaroth, espera, no todo está perdido mi señor- responde arrodillada sin mirarlo a la cara- sus vasallos, aquellos que quedaron vivos lo buscarán y lo encontrarán por nosotros o simplemente él solo se manifestará, cuando Lucifer llegue a dominar la tierra que ahora deberá defender como si fuese el cielo

-Ya la oíste, Belcebú. - Luego viendo como una serpientes se acerca a Lilith, sin que ella le tema, todo lo contrario, sus ojos están llenos de un brillo rojo aterrador- con razón Lucifer la tiene a su lado y gracias a su infinita misericordia te dejaremos tal cual, no desaparecerás. Lilith

-Lucifer, sabe cuenta con mi apoyo siempre- dice con su boca ensangrentada- no por algo ayude en muchas cosas al principio de los tiempos, y más que mal los humanos, también son mis hijos, no todos los que poblan la tierra son hijos de Seth

-Los humanos...-dice Astaroth mientras su rostro se torna sombrío- que fácil es seducir a un humano a la pereza...- su energía se eleva ilimitadamente- son tan sensibles a los pecados que me llegan a dar un poco de pena...

-A Lucifer eso no le interesa- interviene Belcebú- necesitamos encontrarlo, ya que su alma es donde radica su poder, si logramos devolver al alma al cuerpo, Lucifer tendrá su querida venganza

-Si sé, si sé...- repite Astaroth levantándose de su trono- eres tan respetuoso de tu título del príncipe de los infiernos que me llega a dar vergüenza mi propia actitud- luego se da vuelta y le acaricia el rostro- sin embargo, yo mando ahora, mientras Lucifer medita su nuevo paso, así que trata de mantenerme el respeto, Belcebú, recuerda que yo tengo tanto o más poder que tú...yo fui un serafín y tú un simple querubín...

En Tera...

Jean sigue siendo atendida por Hyoga, ella ahora está durmiendo, sin embargo parece tener una pesadilla

-"No me dejes aquí"- repite ella en sueños- "Camus no por favor"- ella despierta y ve el rostro de Hyoga impactado por lo que presenció.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas qué relación tuviste con mi maestro?- pregunta el caballero dorado a Jean, que se levanta y le aparta la mirada

-No puedo decirte, él no me lo perdonaría nunca

-¿El, te refieres a Camus, el está muerto, yo lo maté- le dice tratando que lo mire

-Lo sé- dice ella provocando que Hyoga se impacte con la respuesta que le dá- siempre lo supe, y el porque y todo... no necesito que me lo repitas nuevamente- le dice fríamente

-Jean- llega un centurión- ya están listos las puertas se abren

-¿Ya?- dice la mujer levantándose de su reposo- se demoraron menos de lo que yo me imaginaba- tratando de recomponerse- hoy veremos a quién nos guiará de aquí en adelante en nuestra misión.

Las puertas del palacio, que se encuentra en malas condiciones debido al ataque, se abren saliendo los ancianos vestidos de blanco, detrás de ellos Athena y Dohko, para luego ver a quién es el nuevo regente y general máximo. La población se arrodilla ante su nuevo líder.

Fin del capítulo IV

5

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	8. Angeles de Alas Rotas II

Apocalipsis humano, ocaso y enfrentamiento

**Capítulo V**

**Ángeles de Alas Rotas II**

-Detente Samshell- dice un ángel que custodia la puerta principal de quien toma el control del Azhilut cuando Dios se encuentra en sueño intemporal. Pero el guardián es brutalmente asesinado por el ángel intruso. Abre la puerta y ve a un ser alado encerrado en un cristal muy parecido al de la región I

-Así que viniste después de todo, mira, ya no te necesita- pero tiene que esquivar el fuerte golpe de la lanza de Samshell- si viniste a liberar lamento decirte que tendrás que velar por ti también.

Varios ángeles salen al paso del intruso, con arcos y flechas, entre ellos un viejo camarada pero que muestra un rostro diferente, en eso el ángel acorralado abre sus alas y sale por el techo de la habitación

-Síganlo- da la orden

Muchos ángeles se elevan intentando detenerlo, pero no les es fácil, pese a que son muchos él los hace a un lado gracias a la fuerza de sus tres alas, sin embargo, siente la presencia de una gran luz. Prepara su lanza que resplandecen dando fe del gran poder que posee. Un choque de espadas que da como consecuencia una gran emisión de energía. Sin embargo el ángel que derrotó a Lucifer no tiene problemas de encarar a su nuevo adversario. Las alas de ambos seres celestiales se enanchan en el aire, quien una vez fue su compañero en armas ahora lo ataca fieramente, tratando de proteger a su superior con todas las tácticas posibles. Lanza y espada nuevamente chocan, el arcángel trata de hacerle frente a Samshell que se defiende muy bien y mirando a un objetivo solamente, ir a buscar a quien está encerrado en un cristal en el cuarto del nuevo regente. Ángeles que rodean la pelea tratan de intervenir para atacar a Samshell, pero no pueden es bastante diestro con su lanza y con el sólo roce del aire varios caen bañados en sangre o con sus alas cortadas. La pelea sigue, y el brillo de las alas del arcángel se hace más intenso, tratando de hacer retroceder a Samshell, lográndolo solamente por algunos momentos, pues el ángel nuevamente toma su lanza y no escatima en embestirle, cuando ya está a punto de atravesar su lanza en el cuerpo de su enemigo un gran estallido de luz se manifiesta, encegueciendo a todos los presentes.

En Tera los maestros de entrenamiento y los santos de Athena, encabezados por Dohko, se reúnen con Selene para dirimir, de una buena vez, los pasos a seguir en una batalla en la cual no tienen claro cual y cómo es el enemigo

-Hemos derrotado antes a Lucifer- interviene Shiryu ante todos- derrotamos a sus ángeles caído y rescatamos a Athena

-Es fue suerte- dice Selene, sentada en la cabecera del mini concilio- en el fondo ustedes derrotaron cuerpos humanos revividos con las pseudos almas de algunos ángeles caídos y del mismo Lucifer, pero en realidad, su victoria se debió a que fueron dioses que habían derrotado antes, invocaron parte del poder de Lucifer, pero díganme ¿creen ustedes que el más poderosos de los ángeles caídos, un ser que no es humano, ni tiene el cuerpo mortal de un humano, puede ser derrotado por hombres?- la pregunta de Selene deja en silencio la sala, nadie es capaz de responder, ni siquiera los santos en cuestión- les digo lo siguiente, conozco demasiado bien a los santos desde hace ya más de doscientos cuarenta años atrás, cuando Dohko y Shion, fueron caballeros y sobrevivieron a la batalla con Hades, sin embargo, yo no quiero seguir discutiendo más, se ha dejado en evidencia que debemos ser más cautelosos, seguramente el ataque de Lilith fue una simple advertencia, pero con catastróficas consecuencias para nosotros, una de nuestras mejores guerreros, Jean, quedó gravemente herida tras la batalla contra un simple Golem, los santos, en su conjunto, no fueron capaces de detener ni a Urreul ni a Lilith, y la reina Atropo, yace sin su cuerpo mortal.

-Lilith le mencionó a Atropo que debía encontrarlo, ¿qué o quién es lo que debería encontrar?- pregunta Athena a Selene que cambia su rostro, como temiendo nombrar lo casi innombrable

-¿Encontrar?- recalca Seiya-

-Durante la época de la mitología-interviene el encapuchado- antes de que varios dioses utilizaran la modalidad de reencarnar en cuerpos de seres humanos, el Dios supremo, regente de todo el universo, aquel que está más arriba que Zeus y sus hermanos e hijos, sentenció el fin de la época en que los Dioses Olímpicos en la tierra, es por eso que mandó a Mikael, el arcángel elemental del fuego y líder de las huestes angelicales y l de la esfera de las Potestades, a encerrar a los Dioses en lo que se conoce como la prisión Astral…

En el salón principal del monte Olimpo

-Zeus, tu época ha terminado, ya deja de resistirte y haz que los doce olímpicos principales y las deidades menores se rindan y los llevemos a todos en paz a la prisión Astral donde serán juzgados por el consejo de ángeles y Meikatron- advierte Mikael que resplandece por si solo dando a lucir tres de sus cinco alas- yo no quiero terminar en mal pie contigo y los otros, pero ustedes se lo buscaron al no ser responsables y a ser demasiado veleidosos, no cumplieron con sus objetivos y han cometido faltas, ahora entréguense

-Nunca- advierte el líder de los Dioses olímpicos, tras él, comienzan a aparecer las figuras de los otros dioses, Hera, Hades, Athena, Artemisa, Apolo, varios Dioses en su cuerpo original comienzan a materializar sus cuerpos mientras Zeus hace aparecer un rayo entre sus manos- Observa, Mikael, estamos todos y cada uno vestido con sus respectivas Cloth, para enfrentarte, tú solo no puedes con todos nosotros a la vez

Mikael los observa y no hace ninguna clase de gesto, solamente aparece una de sus alas y comienza a resplandecer poco a poco, el brillo del arcángel es poderoso, en eso, más arriba del mismo Monte Olimpo, comienzan a aparecer distintos ángeles de distintos coros o esferas, desde serafines (los más poderosos) hasta simple ángeles que son comandados por el ángel elemental del fuego. Pero uno es el que le llama más la atención, uno que está armado más que de arco y flecha o una espada, con una gran lanza dorada. Entre la turba de ángeles en el cielo, se encuentra Ares, dios de la guerra, sujetado con una tiara dorada y amarrado con una cuerda de similares características, en estado de semiinconsciencia. Mikael hace una señal con la mano y Samshell vuela en dirección a Zeus y lo toma del cuello, el dios se defiende bastante bien, que el ángel lo suelta cuando se encuentran en lo alto del cielo haciendo que Zeus se eleve, varios dioses, entre ellos Atenea, van a apoyar a dios, pero no son rival para Samshell que con un corte de aire provocado por su lanza, rasgar más de una Cloth de las divinidades olímpicas

-Los dioses olímpicos fueron derrotados, se dice, que por un solo ángel, mientras Mikael se dedicaba a observar lo ocurrido, cada cuerpo de cada dios fue entregado a la huestes de los ángeles, que lo llevaron para ser juzgados en el consejo angelical, se dice que no existe muchos registro en la memoria de los Dioses, pero Atropo, presenció ese juicio, por ser ellas y sus hermanas parientes de Zeus. Luego de la condena se conoce que los Dioses siguieron con un régimen de reencarnaciones diversas, enfrentándose infinitas veces, Athena, quedó como protectora de la Tierra, pero se habla, que ese ángel que derrotó a los dioses por si solo, también derrotó a Lucifer y que Meikatron lo eliminó o lo encerró, pero nunca más se tuvo conocimiento de él, algunos estudiosos hablan de que posiblemente haya sido condenado a la reencarnación al igual que los Dioses, por miedo, pero nadie está seguro, solamente hay cánticos antiguos que hablan de que Lucifer quiere encontrarlo y acabarlo, acabar con aquel que frustró su posibilidad de ser Dios a él y a su camaradas

-Nadie sabe con certeza, que pasó con ese ángel, solamente lo que dicen mitos o cánticos que hablan de la caída de Lucifer y del miedo de algunos ángeles a uno de ellos, pero ese pueblo desapareció hace más o menos quinientos años, y Atropo nunca pudo establecer comunicación ni con Uriel, ni con Meikatron- termina de decir Selene- Pero basta, ahora, debemos ser cautelosos, ya sabemos que Lucifer busca algo

-Pero ¿qué haremos?- intervine Seiya- se pudo combatir en el Infierno de Hades, en su mundo, pero ¿es lo mismo que el Infierno de Lucifer, ¿tenemos aliados?- Seiya se levanta y todos lo observan- no queremos que maten a Saori-san o que destruyan el mundo de los humanos

-No te preocupes, Pegasus- interviene Acteón, rey de Tera- Es seguro que no lo harán… solo debemos ser fuertes- Acteón se sienta en el Lugar de Selene- sé que le es sorpresiva mi visita, ahora debo quedarme en palacio, desde que fui escogido como rey, pero no quiero quedarme con los brazos cruzados, sé que Athena no es el objetivo de Lucifer, pero Atropo, antes de morir, detecto una anomalía en el Azhilut, posiblemente no tengamos aliados para proteger nuestro mundo del Apocalipsis- muchos de los que escuchan las palabras de Acteón se sorprenden de lo que dijo

Iomuel, sigue en su caza por disidentes a los mandatos del moderador del consejo de ángeles, junto con varios de sus camaradas recorren el Azhiluth en busca de más de algún foco de rebeldía

-Anael- advierte el máximo de los ángeles- el ángel de amor, estás más hermosa que nunca- le dice mirándola a los ojos- como quisiera que esos luceros tuviesen enfocados en quien te ha admirado desde la creación

-Yo no puedo sentir nada por un ser que se deja manipular por un dictador- dice la mujer sin mostrar sus alas en público- he sabido que estás desterrando a todo aquel que ose hablar mal o a manifestar alguna molestia a los mandatos de Samael

-Samael es quien rige nuestros destinos desde el crimen de quien está prohibido nombrar

-Dudo que haya sido él quien provocó todo lo que Samael dice, muchos de nosotros queremos conocer la versión de Mikael, ¿dónde está, tampoco en el consejo fue probado el deceso del otro, sin embargo ustedes han dicho que debemos confiar ciegamente en todo lo que Samael dice, pero no estoy de acuerdo por muy serafarín que sea ¿en ocasiones me pregunto si verdaderamente derrotamos al verdadero enemigo?

-Tus palabras las puedo tomar como un acto de rebelión ante la misericordia de nuestro señor Samael

-Tómalas como quieras, no me importa si me mandas a la región I, prefiero eso que ver en lo bajo que han caído algunos mensajeros de Dios.

-Aprésenla- dice Iomuel a dos de sus acompañantes- serás llevada a juicio, pero si quieres puedo ayudarte- le toma el mentón

-Basta, Iomuel- una voz proveniente de la espalda del ángel citado se manifiesta- déjala, ella está bajo la protección de las Dominaciones

-Uriel, el arcángel que tiene a su cuidado el árbol de las almas y principal opositor del gran Samael- se da vuelta y con ojos de cazador- al fin te manifiestas ¿me puedes explicar por qué Raphael y tú le devolvieron las almas a cuatro humanos sin el permiso respectivo?

-En el Limbo y en árbol de las almas tengo suficiente autoridad dada por el Omnipresente y el Omnipotente, que no necesito la aprobación del consejo ni de tu señor Samael – le responde abriéndose paso y tomando de los hombros a Anael- ella viene conmigo, permiso- ambos ángeles se retiran.

En el jardín de las Almas, Anael agradece a Uriel por haberla sacado de aquel contratiempo

-Gracias, eterno amigo, no me hubiese importado que me condenaran a la región I, pero antes quería saber la verdad sobre lo que pasó en aquel instante, yo no creo en todo lo que dice Samael- confiesa Anael llevándose las manos al pecho- honestamente, creo que Mikael está siendo controlado y que Meikatron fue traicionado… pero no todos me creen por miedo a Samael, es muy poderoso

-No te angusties, puede ser que no todo esté perdido hay que tener fe- le dice tratando de calmar su angustia

-Pero que linda escena- una voz molesta se hace presente en el Jardín de las Almas- Uriel, no sabía que fueses así, tan lleno de fe en tus convicciones, realmente eres digno de ser el Arcángel elemental de la Tierra

-Bellhial, este sitio es prohibido para seres como tú- increpa Uriel- no debes venir a donde se te ha prohibido por nosotros

-Pues que pena, ya estoy aquí y vine a buscarte, Lucifer necesita hablarte

-¿Lucifer?- pregunta sorprendido Uriel- pues dile que si quiere hablarme, que venga él, no estoy dispuesto a seguir los caprichos de un traidor- Uriel da la espalda y una extraña energía lo rodea protegiéndolo, pues Bellhial acaba de lanzarle su hoz para herirlo

-Vaya- dice cruzándose de brazos- siempre tan atento a tu alrededor, Uriel- menciona mientras la hoz vuelve a sus manos- yo pensé que podría sorprenderte pero no se pudo, que pena ¿no?

-¿Qué quiere Lucifer conmigo?- pregunta sin dejar de darle la espalada

-Sabe que reviviste a guerreros sin el permiso del consejo, y que tienes muchos problemas actualmente- se acerca y corta una flor del jardín- solamente queremos saber ¿qué fue lo que pasó, ¿por qué hay tantos cambios, recuerda que mi señor se prepara para tomar su lugar

-Ja!- interviene Anael- eso será si nosotros se lo permitimos

-No intervengas, fea- la insulta Bellhial- y no creas que tu hermosa voz, vas a conseguir seducirme

"No es el espiritu, tampoco es el alma, es el arma"- un ser observa desde el alto de su cubículo- ¿Por qué, ¿para quién?. ¿Cuál es su objetivo, ¿por qué dos?- en eso se siente un gemido que viene del ángel que está en el interior del cristal

Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Mu, Milo y Dohko, acompañan a Saori y a Selene a ver una tumba, una tumba sin nombre para exhumarla. Los caballeros atenienses no comprenden por qué Selene no es capaz de dejar a ese cuerpo descansar en paz

-Él es, ¿lo reconoce?- pregunta Selene al abrir la tumba- se conserva tal cual, debido a la tierra, no hay descomposición, ¿pueden reconocerlo?- pregunta nuevamente la general, atrás de todos gran cantidad de amazonas y otros guerreros, entre ellos el encapuchado

-No puedo creerlo- dice Mu- es él, por eso nunca se encontró su cuerpo….

Fin del capítulo V

Nota de la autora:

No me maten plis :P

3

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	9. El dolor por Lycoris La oración por Uri

Apocalipsis humano, ocaso y enfrentamiento

Capítulo VI 

**El dolor por Lycoris. La oración por Uriel**

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! –grita un niño que corre a recibir a las diferentes después de una batalla contra un país vecino– ¡¡¡Mami!- pero el niño se detiene al ver como su madre es recibida por la propia reina de las amazonas en persona

-Gracias, amiga, por tu gran valor en combate- dice Dafne, la reina de las amazonas, mientras la condecora con una medalla de marfil- todas ustedes pelearon con valor, les estoy agradecida por defender esta tierra, ahora pueden volver con sus familias y a sus labores, felicitaciones a todas

-Gracias su majestad- el escuadrón de solados saluda a su reina y rompen filas.

Selene observa a los lejos como su hijo es detenido por una de las amazonas aprendices, pero lo suelta y sale corriendo a los brazos de su madre

-Hijo, te eché de menos- Selene recibe al niño que se lanza a sus brazos- estás más grande

-Mami, que bueno que volviste, sana y salva- luego el niño le da un beso- mamita yo quiero ser tan fuerte como tú, quiero llegar a ser como los caballeros dorados que protegen a Athena en el Santuario en Grecia, ¿me dejas?

-Sólo si me das un gran abrazo, corazón

Selene observa el jardín a las afueras del palacio que ahora es gobernado por Acteón, ella, jamás en su vida, había sido gobernada por un hombre, siempre sirvió a mujeres, pero tratándose del joven líder de Tera, no tenía ni la más mínima contraposición, pese a su origen de Amazonas y su actual posición frente a los caballeros de Athena, sobre todo, los santos dorados. Nuevamente llegan a su mente imágenes de cuando ella aún vivía en su hogar, en el mar Mediterráneo, una lucha, fuego en una aldea y la necesidad de salir corriendo hacia donde se encuentran los refugios de los niños, Selene corre sin titubear, es seguida por un caballero dorado de gran poder,

-Adelántate, sigue hacia la aldea, ya debieron haber llegado, necesitarán de tu ayuda- dice la mujer deteniéndose y enfrentándose a sus enemigos

-Entendido, te espero en la aldea, pero seguramente ya habré acabado con nuestros enemigos- le responde su compañero dejándola atrás

-Presumido- musita ella, mientras noquea a un guerrero que intentaba atacarla por atrás- bien y ahora, ¿quién es el siguiente?- Selene sigue peleando hasta acabar con todos aquellos que estorbaban para llegar a su destino. Corriendo casi sin aliento, observa desde un sendero fuego, escucha gritos de mujeres que lloran a sus hijos muertos, caballos, gritos pidiendo socorro, la amazona llega y ve el horrendo panorama, el refugio celosamente protegidos por muchas amazonas y al cual debía llegar un caballero dorado a auxiliar, había sido atacado, y muchos cadáveres de niños y niñas inocentes, se encontraban dispersos por el suelo, sin duda, Thanatos, uno de los más importantes sirvientes de Hades, había destruido a la próxima generación de Amazonas, condenándolas a desaparecer. Selene no podía comprender lo que había ocurrido, caminando entre los cadáveres de los niños ve y reconoce a uno tendido a varios metros frente a ella

-No puedes ser- susurra ella, mientras sus ojos se blanquean ante el impacto- no, Lycoris, no... no puede ser- intenta caminar, pero el impacto de ver a un niño muerto sujetando una lanza y un escudo la tiene totalmente impactada y al borde del colapso, toma el cadáver y lo observa, con sus propias manos limpia la sangre del pequeño que aún tiene los ojos abiertos, su pequeño cuerpo trata de sujetar una lanza de grandes proporciones, ella se la quita de las manos, le saca el escudo y cierra sus ojos, lo toma y lo aprisiona a su cuerpo llorando su deceso, los gritos desgarradores de una madre que acaba de perder a su hijo se escuchan por toda la isla, llegando a los oídos de Thanatos que se encuentra en el palacio, combatiendo contra Dafne que protege a su propio hijo

-Así que tu guerrera más poderosa, acaba de perder a su fuente de vida e inspiración, que pena, ese niño peleó con valor tratando de proteger a sus compañeritos, lástima que fue el primero en morir- le dice Thanatos a Dafne que lo observa impactada, pero ella con su espada y escudo, intenta combatir a el enviado de Hades, pero es derrotada y cae en frente de su propio hijo, Thanatos camina hacia él, queriendo atacarlo, pero el muchacho toma las armas de su madre y con su inocente poder intenta a hacer frente al dios griego, sin mucho éxito- Niño estúpido, si crees que vas a vencerme estás completamente equivocado, derrotaremos a la peste de las amazonas por traicionarnos y además vivirás con el dolor y la ira de no haber podido proteger a tu madre- Thanatos toca la cabeza del niño que blanquea sus ojos y luego cae arrodillado frente a él

-¡¡Thanatos!- un grito se escucha detrás de él- vine por tu cabeza- Selene se le hace presente con el cadáver de su hijo en los brazos

-Viniste, pero que dulce, y con tu pequeño y valiente hijo- le dice acercándose a ella- entonces te esperaré, tendrás que ir a buscarme- Thanatos desaparece frente de ella

-¡¡Espera!- pero ya es tarde, Thanatos ha desaparecido frente a sus propios ojos, luego observa que en la habitación se encuentre al cadáver de Dafne y a su hijo llorándole – Acteón- dice la mujer que se les acerca- joven Acteón ¿te encuentras...

-Intenté ayudarla, intenté protegerla pero no pude, no pude- dice el niño cubriéndose el rostro y llorando, Selene lo observa y observa a su hijo al cual carga, apretando su pequeño cuerpo a su rostro

En el presente, Selene ya no derrama lágrimas por lo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, pese a que su hijo es quien murió en aquella batalla, su rostro ya denota frialdad, su ojos ya no reflejan ninguna clase de sentimientos

En otra sección de Tera, unos niños juegan con Aldebarán de Tauro

-Quién te ve y quien te viera, Aldebarán- dice Jean que llega al refugio de los niños- te sienta ese aire de niñera- ríe ante la cara del santo dorado que la mira y luego le hace un desprecio

-No te burles niña- le reclama mientras siente como otros niños se le suben a la espala y comienzan a jugar con él

-como quieras, pero jamás había visto como estos niños se hallen tan pronto con desconocidos, tienes arrastre con ellos, te felicito

-Gracias, a todo esto, te veo y me doy cuenta que has crecido bastante

-Los años pasan y no en vano- le responde con una sonrisa- cuando yo vivía en el Santuario era sólo una niña que estaba bajo la tutela de Camus, él me cuidó y me trajo a esta isla un tiempo después para que fuese entrenada por la misma reina Atropo en persona

-Y ahora te has convertido en la mejor exponente de los caballeros de la Luz, él ha de sentirse orgulloso de ti

-Gracias, Aldebarán- responde ella, mientras recibe un regalo de una niña – es fruto de mucho entrenamiento, Selene es muy estricta con sus alumnos

-Selene... no me gustó lo que hizo, no debió ser tan ruda en mostrarnos ese cadáver, y ahora ¿qué piensan hacer con él? ¿hace cuanto tiempo que sabes sobre la presencia del cuerpo de Aioros entre ustedes?

-No lo sé, debes creerme que yo no sabía nada, solamente me enteré de la orden, "ocho días después de mi muerte, deberán sacar su cuerpo y entregarlo a quien decide sobre tu vida, después de la muerte"

-¿y quién es ese?- pregunta Aldebarán mirando fijamente a la joven

-Uriel- responde Jean

En unas de las habitaciones se encuentra Acteón acompañado de Saori, llega Selene y le informa que el cuerpo ya fue depositado en una urna, de acuerdo a las instrucciones de Atropo, luego llega una amazonas

-Los Prímulas, están listos señora- se cuadra marcialmente la mujer frente a Selene,

-bien, manda a llamar a los caballeros dorados, Aioria incluido y también aquellas armaduras que se encuentren sin caballeros que la porten, debe estar en la habitación con los Prímulas - dice la amazona- ahora acompáñenme, intentaremos comunicarnos nosotros con Uriel

-¿y podremos lograrlo?- pregunta Saori, pero siente la mano de Acteón en su hombro

-No se preocupe, Athena- dice el joven rey de Tera- lo lograremos, ¿no es verdad, Selene?- recibe una sonrisa de parte de la mujer que hace que abran las puertas y se dirijan hacia la habitación donde están los Prímulas.

Los Prímulas, son una raza de guerreros con poderes psíquicos, se le consideran herederos directos de la gente que vivió en la Atlántida, pero a causa de la constantes guerras y de la persecución de la que fueron víctimas, solamente quedan tres sobrevivientes de esa tribu. Saori, entra a la habitación y observa a los niños que se encuentran de rodillas y los tres haciendo una especie de triángulo. Al otro extremo de la habitación hay una urna, ella se dirige hacia donde está, con un paso algo nervioso camina hacia donde se encuentra el sarcófago que es resguardado por dos centinelas. Saori se acerca y ve que se encuentra un joven bastante parecido a Aioria de Leo

-Tú debe ser...- musita la joven con un nudo en la garganta- gracias por toda la ayuda que siempre nos has dado

-Comprendo como se siente- Acteón aparece por atrás de Saori- pero nuestra misión es importante

-Si- responde ella caminando hacia el centro del triángulo formado por los niños

A los caballeros dorados se les informa que deben presentarse en el palacio, responden afirmativamente y entre quejas por la actitud recibida de parte de Selene, que no ha sido nada de amable con ellos. Jean reúne a los santos de bronce que, en su opinión, no deben estar al margen del acontecimiento que van a vivir

-¿Dice en el palacio, Jean-san?- pregunta Shun algo confundido

-Si, aunque no han sido convocados, mi opinión es que ustedes deben estar ahí para prestar apoyo, se han ganado ese derecho

-Y.. ¿qué se supones que harán ahí?- pregunta Shiriu con desconfianza

-Intentarán comunicarse con Uriel- les responde la mujer provocando gran impacto entre los jóvenes guerreros

-¿Será eso posible?- pregunta Seiya con asombro- ¿lograrán comunicarse con ese tal Uriel? Es algo que ni siquiera su reina Atropo pudo lograr en más de ciento cincuenta años

-No lo sé, pero hay que intentarlo, vamos, que ya deben estar a punto de comenzar y quiero que observen- Jean los convence para ir al palacio

Los santos dorados de Athena se han puesto en posición de acuerdo a cada signo del zodiaco en la rueda de Karmita, el intercambio de miradas hostiles entre Selene y Aioria es más que evidente, sin embargo eso no parece incomodar en lo más mínimo a la mujer, luego entran a la habitación los caballeros de bronce acompañados por Jean

-¿a qué vinieron?- pregunta Selene no muy contenta con la presencia de ellos en el lugar

-Yo los traje, señora, no me parece justo que ellos estén ausentes de este momento- argumenta Jean frente a su superior

-Esta bien- le responde dándole la espalda- serán tu responsabilidad en caso de cualquier problema

-Si señora- responde marcialmente

Selene consulta uno a uno a los pequeños niños Prímulas, preguntándoles si están bien y si entienden los que deben hacer,

-¿entendiste, pequeña Nerine?- recibe un movimiento de cabeza indicándole que si- bien, el objetivo es el siguiente- la mujer comienza a gritar instruyendo a quienes se encuentran ahí- tratar de comunicarnos con Uriel, uno de los cuatro arcángeles elementales, el cual representa la Tierra, para eso Acteón y Athena comenzarán a orar elevando su cosmos

energía a lo más que puedan, pero eso tiene una dificultad...

-¿cuál será ahora?- murmura Aioria

-Ambos estarán vulnerables ante cualquier ataque, es decir, si Lucifer se le da por invadirnos ahora, Acteón y Athena serán presa fácil de cualquier Satán, ángel caído o Golem, es por eso que se han determinado líneas de defensa, la primera estará dirigida por Histor, la segunda por Jean y yo y la última serán ustedes, ¿alguna pregunta?

-¿Estás segura que seremos atacados?- pregunta Shaka que por primera vez le dirige la palabra a Selene desde que llegó

-No los sé, solamente tomamos las medidas de ese caso

-¿para qué son los Prímulas?- pregunta Mu con desconfianza

-Ellos aumentarán nuestra energía vital para que no nos agotemos, en caso de que este intento dure días, deben recordar que nosotros, todos somos humanos, ellos nos ayudarán a aumentar nuestra energía o simplemente a no caer por la fatiga- les responde Acteón desde el centro del círculo que ellos

-¿Está usted de acuerdo con eso, Athena?- consulta Mu, nuevamente a la diosa

-Si

-Muy bien, ya saben que hacer- resuelve Selene

Es el rey de Tera que comienza a elevar su Cosmos energía, de manera sorprendente, luego es Saori. Los ojos de los niños se iluminan y la esfera de cristal que flota frente a ellos comienza a resplandecer. Saori comienza a meditar y a pensar en el nombre de Uriel, imágenes de un sitio oscuro se le vienen a la mente

En el Gareth, Arastate, da vueltas por el gran palacio de Lucifer, buscando al jefe de los Siete Satanes,

-¿Dónde puede estar, ¿acaso no entiende que debemos tomar el Azhiluth y para eso, debemos tener las almas de los humanos, como principal herramienta? es un necio, en ocasiones me pregunto, ¿cómo lo pude seguir?- los pasos de la reina del mundo oscuro la llevan a la biblioteca, lugar favorito de su esposo- Hasta que te encontré, ¿acaso, mi señor, no te das cuenta qué tenemos mucho que planear? Ya ves que la estúpida de Lilith ha dejado morir a Atropo y lo más seguro es que ella se encuentre en el jardín de los muertos, bajo la tutela de Uriel, entonces...

-Tranquilízate- la interrumpe- el tiempo no es impedimento para mi ni para ninguno de ustedes, ya que la fuerzas celestiales están reducidas a la mitad, y los humanos, no deben significarte algún tipo de temor ¿o si, mi querida esposa?

-No mi señor, los humanos, no pueden significarme alguna inseguridad, pero.. de todos modos pienso que debemos estar alerta pues junto a ellos puede que esté ese bastardo

-Espero que así sea- dice Lucifer al cerrar el libro que se encontraba leyendo- dime mi querida esposa ¿viniste por eso a buscarme? Me decepcionarías- Deja el libro a un lado y Arastate le sonríe ante la actitud de su esposo-Es tu turno, ya sabes que hacer para ponerme feliz- le susurra mientras un extraño brillo en sus ojos parece ser reflejado en las pupilas de Arastate

Los ojos del ángel de tres alas que se encuentran siempre cerrados, ahora se abren lo cual impacta a una de las doncellas que siempre está en esa habitación, asustada corre hacia donde se encuentra alguien que le pueda explicar lo que ocurre

-Alguien intenta hacer contacto con algún ser del Azhilut y por lo que veo con Uriel- luego se dirige hacia la joven doncella- que alguien de aviso al Señor Samael y al señor Iomuel, que le comuniquen que se vengan urgente a la habitación de la gemela

-Si señor Aranis, como indique- la joven hace una reverencia y luego sale a buscar a su señor Samael

Fin del capítulo VI

4

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	10. El Aire que devuelve la vida

Apocalipsis humano, ocaso y enfrentamiento

**Capítulo VII**

**El Aire que devuelve la vida**

Unos pies descalzos caminan por una tierra muerta y hostil, mientras avanzan esos pasos van dejando vida, flores, pequeñas plantas van apareciendo de la nada en una tierra volcánicas

-Despierta- dice quien se coloca frente a una cruz de madera- Despierta- vuelve a pronunciar

La tumba se mueve y el suelo parece que hubiese cobrado vida por si mimo, en eso, desde el interior comienza a salir una luz intensa y muy cálida, comenzando a mostrar un cuerpo en estado de descomposición... con las manos cruzadas en el pecho, el hombre con una especie de túnica resplandeciente por el brillo de si mismo coloca sus manos cerca del cadáver

-Es hora que despiertes... - con estas palabras consigue que el cuerpo tome la estructura de cuando se está vivo, el corazón de la chica comienza a latir y sus manos comienzan a moverse, abre lo ojos y ve de manera borrosa un ser de luz cálida y familiar

-Te conozco- son las primera palabras que pronuncia- te he visto antes, te vi...

-Levántate, que esta isla en unos días desaparecerá... es hora que vengas conmigo- le tiende la mano y desaparecen ambos en un halo de luz.

En la isla, los habitantes se percatan de la gran y cándida cosmos energía que proviene del palacio. Histor, que tiene a cargo la primera línea de defensa en caso de un posible ataque, pasa revista a los jóvenes que están bajo su mando

-Que cálida cosmos energía proviene de nuestro soberano, ya se ha rehabilitado por completo, te felicito amigo, pero sin duda me tiene sorprendido la energía dulce de la joven diosa- murmura dirigiendo su vista hacia el palacio en ruinas

-Señor- dice un centinela que llega a interrumpir la meditación de Histor- están todos los centinelas, amazonas y centuriones listos y en sus puestos

-Bien- responde el joven general- que todos estén alertas en caso de un posible ataque

-Si señor- responde el joven que sale corriendo hacia una de las laderas

-Espero que solamente tengamos que estar alerta, no estamos preparados para un ataque directo de Lucifer

En la habitación, Saori se concentra en su oración, por breves instantes observa a su compañero, ambos rodeados por una extraña pirámide de Luz que producen los pequeños niños prímulas. Ve que él está concentrado y en su meditación pero llegan imágenes de la niñez del joven monarca, su infancia feliz y como seguramente su madre lo mandaría a convertirse en un caballero de Athena, junto con varios niños hijos de amazonas y que eran varones

-Por favor, Athena, concéntrese en comunicarse con Uriel, otro día con gusto podremos tener una conversación sobre hechos del pasado- le murmura Acteón a Saori, esta última, se sorprende de tal comentario, es como si el joven le hubiese leído la mente.

Nuevamente se concentra y trata de que nada ni nadie la distraiga. A un extremo de la habitación se encuentra la urna donde está depositado el cuerpo de Aioros, como si estuviese a la espera de algo. En la habitación también se encuentran los caballeros dorados vivientes y las armaduras de Géminis, Cáncer, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis que pareciese que ellas siguieran la unión de cosmos de los otros seis caballeros dorados sobrevivientes

-Sorprendente- musita Seiya

-Lo es- continúa la frase Jean- realmente es sorprendente y como el cosmos de ellos dos siguen un objetivo, eso es bueno

-Me refiero a las armaduras, es como si actuaran con vida propia

-¿eso?- pregunta la joven con algo de decepción- es verdad, pero ustedes deben saber que cada armadura tiene vida propia y, aunque no esté siendo portada por ningún caballero digno de ella, también suelen ayudar en ocasiones como esta, aparte se nota que tienen cierto cariño por los últimos que la portaron- dice mirando en especial la que perteneció a Camus- sobre todo la de Acuario.

-¿Cuánto cree que durará esto. Jean-san?- le pregunta Shun a la chica

-No lo sé- responde- puede ser horas, días o tal vez semanas

-Jean- le habla Selene- ustedes cinco, hagan menos ruido

-Lo siento, superior- responde la muchacha haciendo un gesto gracioso.

En el Azhilut, observando desde la cima de una gran torre el firmamento celestial y como varios ángeles tocan sus instrumento celestiales y hacen sus tareas normalmente, el ser de seis alas resplandeciente habla sujetando un pequeño muñeco de que tiene la figura de un payaso

-Pero que pena, Sr Lapinou- acariciándole la cabellera al muñeco- me da tanta pena pensar que el gran sacrificio que está haciendo esa peste humana de querer comunicarse con su redentor no les servirá de nada, me pregunto si Luzbel estará pensando en aguarles la fiesta o a lo mejor no ¿usted qué cree?- Luego acercándose el muñeco a la oreja- ¿ah si? Pero que interesante me parece bastante inteligente de esa tonta

"La ira te consume"- Selene siente un pequeño susurro en su oído- "no creas que te he dejado de observa"- Selene trata de salir de la habitación, bajo la mirada de Aioria quien no confía en ella-"Si piensas que te has librado de mí, estás equivocada, la más mínima expresión de Ira, me despierta, el alma que la experimenta la Ira me despierta" Selene respira profundamente en uno de los balcones del palacio y luego se dedica a observar la panorámica, como los niños juegan pero bajo la atenta mirada de algún centinela o de alguna amazona que transita a caballo, como esperando que se suscite algún tipo de contratiempo. "Pronto caerás, porque cometiste un grave error" nuevamente la voz se hace presente en su mente

-Jean, nos dijiste que no querías que nos excluyeran de nada, incluso cuando nos fuiste a buscar recalcaste que no cometerían en error de dejarnos al margen de los hechos ¿recuerdas?. Entonces ¿por qué no está Shaina o Marin con nosotros?

-¿De verdad quieres saber?- pregunta la muchacha seriamente

-Si- responde Seiya

-Simplemente porque alguien debe quedarse a cargo de el Santuario de Athena, y ellas son las más indicadas, siempre han sido muy eficientes en todo

-¿Sólo por eso?- pregunta el caballero Pegasus sorprendido

-Si, sólo es eso, pero seguramente se nos unirán en cualquier momento- luego la muchacha trata de buscar con la mirada a Selene- ¿La superior Selene? ¿Dónde está, no la encuentro

-Salió a tomar aire, creo yo- le responde Seiya, que parece haber ganado la confianza de Jean, pero ella guarda silencio tratando de observar a su superiora

-Algo no anda bien- murmura ella, sin ser escuchada por Seiya

En el Jardín de las Almas, Uriel se encuentra en meditación en su trono, también es observado por quienes han sido revividos gracias a la ayuda de su amigo, el arcángel del Aire Raphael, que se encuentra descansando luego del gran esfuerzo de haber resucitado a cuatro seres humanos sin la autorización del Dios Supremo. La figura de Anael se hace presente entre ellos, pero uno de los guerreros, vestidos de blancas y relucientes "armaduras" se les acerca haciéndole una reverencia

-¿Cómo sigue?- pregunta con su dulce voz

-No puede abrir la puerta- responde el hombre

-Entiendo...- murmura la joven ángel observando detenidamente al arcángel protector de la Tierra- si fuera de manera convencional, hasta un simple espíritu puede abrir esa puerta, pero tratándose de un ser de naturaleza angelical es muy complicado, me pregunto ¿por qué habrá hecho algo así Meikatrón? Claro si es que fue él.

-Debe tenerle confianza, Señora Anael, de seguro que él puede, Athena también hace el intento desde el mundo humano

-Es confortante el hecho que contamos con aliados, de verdad, es importante saber que estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por aquellos a quienes quieres, ¿verdad, joven caballero dorado? ¿estás dispuesto a todo por salvar la vida de tu joven discípulo y de tu hermana?- las preguntas dejan un tanto inquieto al joven que la acompaña- No necesitas responderme tan pronto, tu mirada me lo confirma- luego toma su hombro lo que produce una extraña sensación al guerrero- no es sangre de tu sangre, tienes miedo de mirarla como una mujer el día que se vuelvan a encontrar, pero tranquilo, ella siempre te mirará como quien la salvó y estará dispuesta a ayudarte en todo lo que le pidas.

Una joven se les acerca, se nota que no es un ángel por el aroma y la energía que irradia

-Traigo un mensaje del señor Raphael para el señor Uriel- dice la joven haciendo una genuflexión frente a Anael, para luego levantarse- el señor Raphael pide un poco más de tiempo para recuperar las fuerzas, antes de acompañar al señor Uriel al mundo de los humanos

-Tú debes ser la chica que resucitó Raphael hace un tiempo atrás- Anael la observa detenidamente

-No te preocupes, el señor Uriel aún se encuentra tratando de abrir la puerta del Ynesstalí

-El señor Raphael dice que si tienen algo del cual necesiten su cooperación o de alguno de la orden de las Virtudes, por favor hacerlo saber

-Gracias, sabemos que quien devuelve la vida está siempre al servicio del Omnipresente y Omnipotente- le responde Anael, dirigiéndose hacia donde está Uriel, para luego arrodillarse y comenzar a cantar una hermosa canción con su voz angelical al parecer para solidarizar con su esfuerzo

Fin del capítulo VII

**Nota de la Autora**

Aquí estoy de nuevo para dar lata, espero que durante el verano me salgan todas las ideas jejeje

Bueno unos pequeños datos para que se orienten, pues bien, algunos personajes son creación mía, francamente los he sacado o me he inspirado en alguna narración mitológica, de la Biblia o simplemente he investigado un poco

Luzbel: es el nombre de Lucifer, antes de que fuese llamado Lucifer. El significado más conocido de este nombre se da como aquel que porta la luz o algo así. Hay discrepancia para saber si es un Querubín o si es un Serafín.

Selene: Es considerada la Diosa de la luna

Anael: para mucho estudiosos de la jerarquía de los ángeles, Anael vendría a ser el ángel del amor perteneciente a las dominaciones.

3

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	11. Cuentas pendientes I el dolor de perd

Apocalipsis humano, ocaso y enfrentamiento

**Capítulo VIII**

**Cuentas pendientes I... el dolor de perder a un ser querido**

"Espero que puedan de algún modo, cruzar la frontera hacia el Paraíso y contactarse con Uriel"- Jean observa la rueda de Karmita, y en el centro de ella a los niños arrodillados y a Athena y Acteón orando- "Sólo espero que puedan comunicarse con Uriel y poder al fin trazar un sendero en nuestra lucha"

-Jean ¿estás sorda que no me escuchas?- La muchacha es sacada de sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndola- necesito que vayas donde Histor y revises que todo esté bien- le ordena Selene a la joven

-Si señora- hace el saludo de las amazonas- Shun, Hyoga, vengan conmigo

-Si- responden a una sola voz.

Caminando hacia la aldea, Hyoga y Shun siguen a Jean hacia donde ella se dirija, pero los pensamientos de la joven nuevamente se pierden en el pasado

_-¿Por qué me dejarás aquí?- pregunta la pequeña a un joven no muy mayor a ella_

_-Para que te conviertas en una gran guerrero y protejas a quienes te necesitan- le responde quitando su vista del mar_

_-Pero yo quiero estar contigo, no quiero quedarme aquí sola, hermano- le responde tristemente- a mi no me gusta como es esa tal Selene, la instructora_

_El joven se ríe por el comentario de la pequeña_

_-Puede ser que Selene sea muy estricta y en ocasiones da a pensar que odia a los caballeros de Athena, pero es una gran instructora, todos, alguna vez, tuvimos alguna clase de entrenamiento o perfeccionamiento con ella, así que si tu eres su discípula, seguramente te convertirás en un guerrero muy poderos_

_-Si, pero no me quiero quedar acá- dice la niña cruzándose de brazos y haciendo berrinche_

_-Vamos, Jean, puede que algún día tengamos que pelear juntos para defender a la humanidad y yo me burlaré de ti si no lo haces bien- comienza a desordenarle el cabella a la niña que comienza a reír_

_-¿Entonces podré pelear a tu lado?- pregunta la niña con mucha ilusión_

_-Claro, pero para eso deberás entrenar muy duro_

_-Entonces lo haré, seré la mejor, aunque no pertenezca a la orden de los caballeros de cristal_

_-La orden es lo de menos, solamente conviértete en la mejor amazonas, pero de todos modos ya me siento muy orgulloso de ti, eres una niña muy fuerte- la abraza con cariño- el día que deba partir y tenga que dejarte sola, ya podrás protegerte y yo descansaré en paz_

El recuerdo se desvanece en la cabeza de Jean, que camina delante de los santos de bronce

-Tú, Hyoga- comienza a hablarle a Hyoga sin mirarlo, simplemente caminando y dándole la espalda- me preguntabas que relación tuve con tu maestro Camus, ¿aún sigues interesado?

Hyoga y Shun se sorprenden, cada uno deteniéndose en el sendero- Si- responde tímidamente el rubio caballero

-Bien- se detiene y se da vuelta para observarlo- Te adelantaré algo, únicamente si logras vencerme- de improvisto la cosmos energía de Jean se eleva y se torna agresiva produciendo el asombro de sus acompañantes

-Espera... Jean-san- pide Shun interponiéndose entre Hyoga y la amazonas

-No intervengas, Shun- le pide Hyoga tomándolo del hombro y haciéndolo a un lado- Te derrotaré, porque ya me tienen harto tus secretos

-¿Ah si?- pregunta la joven con sarcasmo- entonces prepárate, veremos que tan fuerte es el último discípulo del maestro de los caballeros de cristal- luego tomando posición de ataque- prepárate, mocoso

En otro sector de Tera

-Vaya, ¿por qué estoy tan nervioso?- Histor camina junto con otros jóvenes centinelas hacia los campos de entrenamiento de amazonas, observa a Dana que corre en competencia con otras aprendices, bajo la atenta mirada de su entrenador

-Esa niña lo hace muy bien- comenta uno de los centinelas acompañantes- pensar que estuvo al borde de la muerte cuando era tan sólo un bebe

-Es cierto- le responde Histor, mirándola con desconfianza- sin embargo aún no hay que bajar la guardia con ella- diciendo esto, se adelanta a los otros dos soldados- Rápido, no debemos dejar de estar alerta

Jean, eleva su cosmos energía y comienza a atacar a Hyoga, propinándole una patada haciendo que su oponente retroceda, la muchacha comprende que un ataque tan simple no puede intimidar al santo de bronce que ha librado constantes batallas. Hyoga por su parte comienza a elevar su cosmos haciendo que el aire se torne helado, Jean sonríe como si hubiese logrado lo que quería, es entonces que ella comienza con extraño rezo, parecido al que había recitado la vez que le tocó combatir con el enemigo días antes, sus ojos se iluminan y sus manos junto con la gema que se encuentra en su tiara comienzan a brillar formando un triángulo y lanza un poderoso rayo hacia donde se encuentra Hyoga que lo esquiva dando un gran salto, luego desciende y comienza a mover sus manos imitando los movimientos de un cisne que quiere comenzar a volar flameando su alas, sus cosmos energía comienza a aumentar, mientras la temperatura de su alrededor comienza a descender drásticamente

-Diamond Dust- lanza una terrible tormenta provistas de pequeños cristales de hielo cortante contra su enemigo que parece no inmutarse ante el ataque que ni siquiera conjura su campo de energía -¡no puede ser!- exclama el joven santo de bronce al ver que no ha podido causarle ningún daño a la joven luego se da cuenta que la imagen de la chica explota en cientos de pequeños trozos de hielo frente a la mirada atónita de quienes presenciaron

-¿Qué?- pregunta Shun sorprendido, luego siente la risa de la joven que se encuentra sentada en las ramas de uno de los inmensos árboles del bosque

-No puedo creer que no hayan notado mi movimiento, y eso que fue a la velocidad del sonido- luego baja a la tierra- ustedes deben estar acostumbrados, pues deberían dominar ya los ataques a la velocidad de la luz, pero veo que no es tan así- luego con el índice de su mano desafía a Hyoga- no eres digno de los caballeros de Cristal, tu maestro debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba por el pésimo alumno que dejó en esta vida

-No te metas con mi maestro Camus al cual le debo mucho- se enfurece Hyoga elevando aún más su cosmos energía

-Excelente- murmura la chica, al parecer Shun se da cuenta que Jean solamente está provocando a Hyoga que decide no interferir y solamente observar- vamos, mocoso, ven... estoy esperando

Selene se percata de que Jean está provocando a Hyoga, así que decide salir hacia uno de los balcones para elevar su cosmos energía, en eso materializa una especie de látigo con cuatro esferas en una de sus puntas

-Niña tonta, eres igual a Camus, una sentimental- luego eleva su cosmos energía y en eso hace que el látigo se alargue y lanza uno de los extremos hacia la dirección donde se encuentra la pelea.

Hyoga por su parte sigue aumentando su aura de hielo, recordando la pelea que tuvo con Camus, para luego revisar pasajes de sus peleas posteriores y como en cada una aplica las enseñanzas de su entrenamiento y las sapiencias que heredó de Camus y el cariño que él le tiene, es así que frente a él puede ver la imagen de quien fuese su maestro y que él mismo llevó a la muerte en la batalla de las Doce Casas para salvar a Athena.

-Hyoga- increpa Jean- supongo que recuerdas como llevaste a la muerte a tu maestro Camus ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo?- preguntan a una sola voz Hyoga y Shun

-Tú estabas casi inconsciente e imitaste un movimiento que habías presenciado ese mismo día- en eso Jean comienza a elevar de manera diferente su cosmos, junto con eso levanta los brazos para luego tomar sus manos en el aire- ¿recuerdas esta posición?

Hyoga queda sorprendido al ver como su rival al frente de él, comienza a tomar la pose de un ataque muy importante para él, para luego recordar más detenidamente la batalla que sostuvo en la Casa de Acuario

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- pregunta sorprendido -¿Tú no eres un caballero de cristal? ¿cómo rayos conoces esa posición?

-¿De verdad quieres saber?- pregunta la amazonas con un toque de soberbia- ponte en posición, derrótame y te lo diré- nuevamente lo desafía, a lo que Hyoga no pierde el tiempo y comienza a tomar la posición para lanzar su ataque "Aurora Execution". Pero Shun siente que un cosmos muy poderoso se acerca a gran velocidad cruzándose entre Hyoga y él, tomando uno de los brazos de Jean, quien se sorprende y de inmediato baja la guardia, observando detenidamente lo que se enreda en su brazo, ve que se trata del extremo del látigo de Selene, a lo cual Jean baja de inmediato sus brazos - ¡Rayos!- exclama la mujer- se dio cuenta- observa el brillo de la cosmos energía de la persona dueña de ese látigo

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes ese tema de lado?"- siente que alguien habla a su interior- "Regresa inmediatamente al palacio con los dos santos de bronce, ya fue otra amazonas a pedir la información a Histor. Regresa, es una orden, Jean"

-Si, señora- con esa respuesta el látigo deja el brazo de Jean y se desvanece

-Tonta- en el balcón del palacio, Selene separa los extremos del látigo a la longitud que alcanza la separación de sus brazos - tendré que regañarla cuando regrese.

Jean camina, abriéndose paso entre Hyoga y Shun

-¡Oye!- le grita Hyoga- ¿vas a huir de la pelea qué tú misma provocaste?- le pregunta con firmeza

-Yo no estoy huyendo, mocoso- luego se da vuelta y lo mira fijamente con ojos muy fríos – acabo de recibir una orden y respeto lo que dicen mis superiores, nuestra pelea quedará suspendida, pero era obvio que yo te iba a ganar- luego se da vuelta y sigue su camino

-¿Qué dijiste?- Hyoga comienza a elevar su cosmos furioso, pero siente la mano de Shun en su hombro y se calma

-Ya basta, Hyoga, no es bueno que nos peleemos ahora, volvamos donde se encuentra Athena- Hyoga se resigna y camina junto con Shun, tras Jean –"No entiendo el por qué, Jean-San, desea tanto pelear con Hyoga, si bien, lo mira con rabia, no es verdadera ira lo que muestran sus ojos, hacia él, ¿qué estará buscando, a todo esto, no deja de ser amable con nosotros, pues piensa que no debemos estar al margen de lo que suceda con Athena en esta isla, dijo que era un derecho que nos habíamos ganado, entonces ¿por qué trata tan mal a Hyoga?"

Selene sigue muy al pendiente de lo que sucede para hacer contacto con Uriel, observa detenidamente como Athena se esfuerza en su oración y puede sentir que su cosmos energía no ha disminuido en lo más mínimo

-Que esta espera no se alargue demasiado- murmura ella, cuando siente que uno de los niños prímulas pierde la concentración un tanto agotado. Selene va a ver lo que le sucede pasando por el medio de la rueda de Karmita, sin romper el lazo entre cada eslabón de la rueda- ¿qué te ocurre, Dan?- pregunta ella tomándolo de los hombros- ¿estás cansado mi pequeño?

-Si, Selene-sama, ya no quiero seguir con esto- le responde el niño abrazándola, la escena es mirada por todos los caballeros, pero en especial por uno que recuerda un hecho muy parecido que lo involucra a él y la líder amazonas.

-Te prometo que daremos un paseo por la playa y podrás comer toda la fruta que quieras- le responde ordenándole un poco el cabello.

Fin del Capítulo VIII

**Nota de la Autora**

Si recuerdan esa especie de látigo o baleadora de Tigro de los Thunthercats, pues es casi la misma, salvo que la de él tenía tres esferas negras y la de Selene tiene cuatro

3

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	12. Capítulo IX Las palabras que denotan esp

Apocalipsis humano, ocaso y enfrentamiento

**Capítulo IX**

**Las palabras que denotan esperanza**

-Creo que te he dicho varias veces que no debes interponer tus problemas personales por sobre tu misión- regaña la superior de las amazonas por sobre la joven caballero de la luz- espero que sea la última vez que te vea hacer algo así- luego abre la puerta del cuarto- la custodia de los caballeros de bronce quedará ahora para Histor y no te acercarás a Hyoga hasta que yo diga lo contrario.

-Si, señora- Jean baja la cabeza obedeciendo sumisamente la orden que Selene le dio

-Jean, tengo mucha confianza en ti, espero que cumplas con tus objetivos y que sobre todo luches en esta batalla, entrenaste exhaustivamente para poder pelear par a par con guerrero fuertes como los caballeros doraros pero el dolor no debe interponerse en tu misión, la humanidad necesita que la protejan y Camus no se sentiría feliz porque no has cumplido con ellos

-Como diga, Selene, cumpliré lo que me dice y me alejaré de los santos de bronce, yo misma le pediré a Histor que los tenga bajo su cargo

-Eso espero, no quiero problemas ahora

Jean se cuadra frente a su superior, levantando la cabeza y haciendo el saludo típico de las amazonas, mientras Selene se retira hacia el cuarto donde se encuentran Acteón y Saori, caminando a paso firme y dejando a una de sus discípulas con la amarga sensación de haberle quitado una tarea

-Mi comportamiento temperamental me jugó una mala pasada, perdóname Camus, no quiero fallarte- dice la mujer mirando la ventana que da hacia el mar y dando un respiro profundo decide abandonar la habitación en busca de su compañero para darle todas las instrucciones impartidas por Selene.

En el trono de Uriel, él sigue en su meditación bajo la atenta mirada de quienes le juraron fidelidad para proteger la obra del Altísimo. La gran aura que rodea al arcángel se siente en todo el jardín de las Almas, haciendo que quienes siguen a este personaje, comiencen a solidarizar con su causa y a dudar sobre las verdaderas intenciones de quien los rige, mientras Dios se encuentra en su sueño

-¿Qué pasaría si el Todopoderoso llegase a despertar?- pregunta uno de los soldados de Uriel- Eso nunca nos lo ha explicado el Señor Uriel

-No lo sé- le responde uno de sus compañeros – creo que destruiría todos y crearía nuevamente el mundo, eso sería como lo más sano, pienso yo

-Eso no pasará nunca- dice una voz detrás de ellos lo cual produce una gran sorpresa en los presentes- El Señor, no suele destruir aquello que crea así nada más, va contra él, contra su esencia- sigue explicando mientras se abre paso entre los guerreros de Uriel

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta uno de los presentes – No te conocemos y eso que ya hemos visto y memorizado los rostros de casi todos los aliados de nuestro Señor

-Antes solía ser llamado Luzbel, ahora soy conocido como Lucifer- les responde dando media vuelta y mirándolos fijamente. Los cuatro se colocan en posición de batalla, algo temerosos por tener al más poderoso enemigo de los hombres frente a ellos, sin embargo no pueden mover sus cuerpos debido a la fuerte energía que irradia Lucifer, tres de todas sus alas son mostradas, todas relucientes, luego comienza a reír a carcajada al ver como los aliados de Uriel que se ven como niños asustados frente a su presencia- no se preocupen, Santos Atenienses, no vengo por sus cabezas ni tampoco por la de él... solamente vengo a observar mi alrededor, no suelo atacar a otros desprotegidos, ni tampoco a los débiles, como todos piensan, eso va contra las reglas

-¿Las reglas?- preguntan todos sin poder mover alguna parte de su cuerpo

-Exacto, pero ustedes no entenderían eso- les dice mirándolos fijamente y con sus ojos sombríos, luego da media vuelta y observa a Uriel que se encuentra sentado en su trono sin hacer ningún movimiento- Uriel, siempre tan responsable, siempre tan correcto, siempre tan bueno, dime ¿qué intentas hacer? ¿Ponerte en contacto con quienes serán mi alimento, ¿piensas qué son rivales para mi o para alguno de los siete satantes, debe ser una broma, si un ejercito de los mejores guerreros legendarios humanos no son capaces de enfrentar a un sólo Golem, menos podrán contra mi.

Uriel abre sus ojos y parece que la habitación completa desapareciera y estuvieran en medio de un jardín inmenso de flores blancas, al mismo tiempo, ese miedo que invadió a sus guerreros, desaparece por completo. Lucifer se da cuenta de eso y hace una especie de reverencia, con un toque de ironía a Uriel, quien se levanta de su trono y camina hacia ellos con paso firme y decido. Cuando se encuentra frente a frente con Lucifer, éste le sonríe escondiendo sus alas por completo

-Siempre fuiste muy arrogante, desde la creación, incluso aquellos a quienes le otorgaron la vida antes de mi, me comentan que fuiste hermoso entre tus pares Serafines, pero al mismo tiempo un arrogante, sin contar, que en tu interior habitan los siete pecados capitales, aquellos que son el emblema de cada uno de tus satantes- le responde Uriel como saludo de bienvenida- ¿qué haces aquí en el jardín de las Almas, ya corrí a tu sirviente Bellhial, ahora deberé pedirte que te retires tú también

-Tú sabes que siempre he sido muy curioso, que me dedico a meterme en los asuntos que no me importaban, sin embargo, sólo vine a saludarte, a saber como sigues y si es cierto que intentas abrir, con tus propia energía y "fe", la puerta de Ynesstalí, sin contar con los otros arcángeles y menos con la aprobación del papa natas que tienen líder, luego de la extraña desaparición de Meikatrón- dice dando vueltas alrededor de Uriel

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- le responde el arcángel de la Tierra

-Ah, Ah!- lo interrumpe haciendo una señal de negación con sus dedos- no puedes decir que no es asunto mío, si resulta que estás haciendo cosas que van contra lo que diga ese tarado de Samael- luego acerca su rostro al oído y le susurra- puedo ayudarte, si tanto lo deseas.

Uriel queda tranquilo, observando a Lucifer que se aparte un poco de él y comienza a observar el jardín de las almas – Está muy hermoso, tal como yo lo recordaba hace una eternidad atrás...

-Si es a todo lo que viniste, puedes irte... nadie quiere tu "ayuda"

-¡Que queden tus guerreros de testigo!- dice Lucifer alzando la voz y levantando los brazos a su costado haciendo aparecer su espada, lo que provoca la alerta de los jóvenes caballeros- te ofrecí la ayuda que necesitas para lo que te apremia, que no se diga que no tengo voluntad de ayudar a quienes me necesitan- haciendo nuevamente una reverencia- hasta pronto mi respetable Uriel, nos veremos las caras pronto- da media vuelta y camina hacia el horizonte mientras su figura va desapareciendo a medida que se va alejando al caminar.

Uriel, solamente se limita a mirar como Lucifer se va alejando y desapareciendo del jardín de las Almas pero su meditación es interrumpida por uno de los guerreros atenienses que él mismo pidió que le devolvieran la vida...

-Señor, el tiempo apremia- le dice arrodillándose frente a él

-Es cierto- responde Uriel como volviendo a su realidad- la puerta del Ynesstalí- Uriel toma su camino y nuevamente se sienta en su trono para meditar y comenzar a orar

En la isla de Tera, Jean habla con Histor para que se haga cargo de la custodia de los santos de bronce. El joven líder no comprende como la muchacha pudo perder la tutela de ellos, pues, estuvo convencido que es la persona más capaz de encargarse con ellos, pero cuando ella comenta lo que sucedió, entonces trata de entender los motivos de Jean, aunque no los comparte

-Tu temperamento te hizo jugar una mala pasada, joven camarada, pero despreocúpate, no los mataré, de eso puedes estar segura- le dice Histor a Jean cuando recibe la orden emanada por Selene- ¿crees qué por ser uno de los líderes conflictivos, debería matarlos, Acteón no me lo perdonaría

-Eso espero, Histor, de todos modos vigilaré tus pasas, no quiero problemas- el joven encoje los hombros y vuelve a sus labores, Jean suspira preocupada por lo que provocó

Algo sucede, el cosmos de los niños comienza a elevarse de manera crítica, las esferas de energía que ellos manejaban concentrados comienzan a romperse. Los santos atenienses no comprenden lo que ocurre y varios de ellos comienzan a avanzar hacia donde se encuentra Saori, pero el escudo formado por los niños lo impiden. Selene entra corriendo a la habitación y se da cuenta de eso, la rueda formada por los santos de oro comienza a deformarse a medida que ellos intentan penetrar el escudo y son expulsados a gran fuerza, tan así que Aldebarán rompe el muro y casi cae de manera precipitosa al piso, si no fuera por la oportuna ayuda de Shun que lo salva con su cadena.

La isla completa comienza a temblar, cada movimiento es demasiado violento, pero al parecer a ninguno de los dos, dentro del triángulo formado por los niños se da cuenta.

En las afueras, en los campos de entrenamiento, todos los jóvenes se reúnen cerca de su instructor para que se puedan organizar y ayudar a los distintos centinelas y amazonas que los requieran, en el pueblo la gente se asusta, pero los líderes de las Tribus, tratan de calmar la histeria, el cosmos de ninguno de los que oran es capaz de atenuar el terror que están sintiendo los aldeanos

-Siento la presencia de seres que no son de este mundo- su instructor se sorprende por lo que dice la joven mirando hacia el palacio

-¿estás segura, Dana, qué estás sintiendo presencias? Yo no puedo sentir nada- le dice el encapuchado mirándola fijamente

-Si señor, presencias que alguna vez estuvieron en este mundo- otro temblor fuerte y griterío en la aldea- han venido a este mundo nuevamente, a buscar algo.- repite una nuevamente, bajo la atenta mirada del hombre con la máscara.

Todos los caballeros tratan de entrar al campo formado por los niños… Selene no puede creer lo que está pasando, cada temblor es más fuerte provocando en la construcción grietas y caída de material.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta Aldebarán a sus camaradas

-No lo sé- responde Dohko- de un momento a otro, comenzó a elevarse la cosmos energía de estos niños, casi a un punto que jamás había visto en alguien que no es guerrero- luego mira hacia Selene que no deja de observar a Saori y Acteón- Tú sabes lo que pasa- le pregunta ahora a ella que no aparta su mirada de donde se encuentran orando

-¡¡Responde!- le grita Aioria a la mujer, pero parece que no le hace caso- ¡¡Anda, mujer, responde ya!- se coloca frente a ella empuñando su mano e elevando una hostil cosmos energía, pero es detenido al sentir en su cuello las hojas de dos lanzas que se cruzan frente a él- creen que con eso pueden detenerme, amazonas

-Arrogancia, es un defecto muy común en los humanos- se siente una voz con un eco en cada palabra, es como si viniese del aire y no de la persona que emite las palabras. Es Acteón que se levanta de su oración, pero sus ojos cambiaron de expresión y de color- Athena, tú y este joven buscan algo, ¿qué es lo que quieren?- Acteón una vez de pie comienza a resplandecer con una aura blanca y pura… muy diferente a la que emite con frecuencia o la que es emitida por todo humano

-Yo soy Athena, diosa guardiana de la Tierra- dice Saori con una actitud diferente- la que ha sido liberada de la prisión Astral gracias a su eminencia, para proteger a la Tierra- dice con una mirada totalmente diferente, sus ojos toman un tono frío, lo mismo que su voz, que resuena en los oídos de los presentes

-Saori-san- murmura Seiya extrañado por las palabras que emanan de Saori

-No- dice Selene mirando fijamente a Saori- No es Saori Kiddo, es Athena, Athena ha tomado total control sobre su actual cuerpo terrenal- dice la mujer bajo las extrañas miradas de quienes la rodean- Athena ha despertado por completo… para poder comunicarse con Uriel

-¿Cómo?- pregunta sorprendido Seiya

-Entiendo- dice Dohko por otro lado- sin embargo los temblores no han dejado de producirse

En eso los niños comienzan a hablar un extraño idioma, que no logran entender ninguno de los presentes hasta que repentinamente desaparece su cosmos y el triángulo que formaron. Todos corren hacia donde se encuentran Saori, pero son detenidos por la propia aura de Acteón, sin hacerles daño…

-Has venido al fin, al igual que yo, la Tierra necesita de nosotros más que nunca

-Así es, he llegado, pero he no poder estar mucho tiempo en presencia de ustedes, es por eso que he tomado este cuerpo… cuando mi camarada se encuentre mejor, él los ayudará, pero ante cualquier problema, guerreros de mi entera confianza los apoyarán. La puerta del Ynesstalí ha sido abierta sin el consentimiento de quienes albergan en los cielos… ni la voz de los cuatro arcángeles elementales se ha pronunciado, por lo que estoy cometiendo una falta muy grave, pero eso no deber preocuparles- dice con una voz que resuena en toda la habitación- Te dejo a cargo tuyo, Athena y de quienes te han jurado fidelidad, a estas dos almas que han sido devueltas a sus cuerpos- la siluetas de luz de dos hombres se forman tras Acteón- He aquí a estos dos guerreros, les serán de utilidad, no deben bajar nunca la guardia, Uriel el arcángel de la Tierra está siempre contigo Athena, eres merecedora de mi confianza- Luego, el cuerpo de Acteón se da vueltas y mira a las siluetas de luz que están tras él- Ahora les encomiendo está misión, ustedes tendrán contacto conmigo y podrán reconocer a Raphael, no dejen que sus sentimientos los engañen, la presencia de Lucifer es más fuerte en la tierra que en el Azhiluth le pido prudencia

-Si, señor Uriel- repiten ambos guerreros a una sala voz

El cuerpo de Acteón se da vuelta y observa a los pequeños que lo miran muy asombrados, pues ellos sienten esa fuerza angelical que proviene de él. Acteón levanta la mano y los niños recuperan sus energías y se dirigen hacia Selene.

-He aquí mi bendición- comienza a decir con voz muy profunda y serena- Bendigo en nombre del más alto ser sobre este universo, a quienes se me fueron confiados por derecho, también bendigo aquellas almas que fueron regresadas a su cuerpos originales. Deseo, con toda mi fe, que logren proteger su mundo han sido elegidos- las palabras son tomadas en el fondo de cada alma de cada guerrero, llenándolo de paz- no deben desmayar, no deben pensar que esta batalla es inalcanzable, han luchado entre ustedes los hombres por favores de dioses, pero ahora lucharán para proteger a los suyos del destino que no debe cumplirse sin la aprobación del Altísimo- terminando estas palabras el aura se va sorpresiva y rápidamente de la habitación. Athena se levanta, sus ojos son fríos, como dispuesta a seguir su destino. El cuerpo de Acteón cae al lado de Saori, agitado trata de ponerse de pie

-¿te encuentras bien? Acteón- pregunta Athena firmemente

-Si, Uriel se ha manifestado a través de mi… eso es agotador- luego mira hacia quienes lo rodean, luego mira hacia atrás a hombres con máscaras y vestidos de armaduras que muy diferentes- Ustedes han venido para ayudarnos… eso me parece… pues ya es hora de emprender la verdadera lucha.

Nota de la autora:

Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecer que lean esta historia media loca y algo desquiciada. Segundo, ya se acerca la fecha en que debo entrar a la universidad y pese a que me he dedicado a esta historia más que a otras, he conseguido otros trabajos, aparte del oficial que tengo, por eso mi tardanza, y tercero… bueno, siempre salgo con alguna sorpresita: personajes que no toman en cuenta, historias cotidianas, etc. Pues bien se preguntarán ¿por qué escribe esto? Bueno, les digo que si piensan, por ejemplo, "aaahhh este personaje creado, va como pareja para este personaje de la serie o para esta dirección" lamento decirles que no es así. Espero que mi mano se mejore pronto y que mis trabajos no me absorbas demasiado, para terminar esta historia. Si les interesa, me gustaría compartir con ustedes dibujos que he hecho, lo malo que en el no se puede publicar imágenes, pero si alguien quiere, hágamelo saber y así se los envío por correo,

Gracias nuevamente

Hotaru Kinomoto/ Misa Hayase

4

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	13. Jibrille

Apocalipsis humano, ocaso y enfrentamiento

**Capítulo X**

**Jibrille**

Caminando por un sitio bastante extraño, lleno de cascadas que parecen espejos, se mueve un ángel de cabellos largos de color negro oscuro algo enrizado, su caminar es calmo sobre una superficie de agua, sus pies descalzos no se hunden, se dirige hacia una especie de cubículo en donde se encuentra una jarra y una fuente (1), sube unos escalones y llega ahí, derrama el agua sobre la fuente blanca, que parece ser de mármol. En el agua se refleja su rostro, ojos azules grandes y un extraño dibujo en su mejilla derecha.

-Yo soy Gabriel, el arcángel mensajero, al que el Todopoderoso entregó la misión de informar buenas noticias e infortunios, al mismo tiempo, me entregó el jardín del agua, pero por alguna extraña razón estás aquí, Iomuel, ¿me buscas? Atentar contra mí es una falta grave ante el consejo y los Siete Supremos- Sin darse vuelta, la figura de un ángel alado con grandes alas blancas y vestido con trajes de cuero relucientes, en su rostro dibujado el símbolo del nuevo Moderador del consejo celestial se hace presente

-La hermosa Jibrille (2)- dice en un tono algo irónico- me causa gracia verte aquí, en el jardín del agua, la líder de los Querubines, se encuentra por fin en su sitio

-Algo me enteré- le responde la joven ángel sin dejar de darle la espalda al ángel invasor- supe que has estado invadiendo mi jardín, mientras yo estuve ausente

-¿Invadir?- pregunta Iomuel algo molesto- yo también soy un Querubín, la diferencia es que tú me exiliaste, me expulsaste de la Esfera y me prohibiste la entrada a este lugar, Tú- indicándola con el dedo- que siempre te has creído superior, incluso de los otros arcángeles elementales, lástima que tu tiempo de gloria se acabó- Iomuel hace un movimiento con su mano, como lanzando algo, una ráfaga de viento se acerca a Jibrille, pero ella es protegida por un extraño campo, una especie de telaraña de color rojo. Ella se da vuelta y mira a Iomuel directamente, sus ojos azules y transparentes, son fríos y no expresan nada, salvo el reflejo de las cascadas de aguas cristalinas y la figura de Iomuel frente a ella.

-Vete- es lo que le dice, levantando su brazo izquierdo y condensando una pequeña bola de luz en su mano- Vete ahora, si no quieres salir lastimado, agradece al Todopoderosos que te estoy advirtiendo

-No me das susto, pero una cosa si es clara, tu liderazgo en la Esfera de los Querubines es solo cuestión de tiempo- le advierte Iomuel

-Tiempo, yo no me rijo por esa dimensión- le responde- creo que ya te advertí, vete, tu ya no eres uno de nosotros, pese a lo que diga Samael

-Ya nos veremos las caras, Jibrille, me apoderare de ese espejo y seré yo que tenga este trono y el de Uriel- con estas últimas palabras Iomuel se desvanece, apartando su presencia del Jardín de Jibrille

-Uriel- murmura ella dándose vuelta y mirando nuevamente el agua cristalina que derramó en la pequeña fuente- Uriel ¿qué has hecho?- se pregunta ella misma en voz alta- Has abierto la puerta del Ynesstalí, sin nuestro conocimiento y has despertado a Athena, como la verdadera diosa que es. Si Dios se enterase, se enfurecerá con nosotros. Uriel, ahora que abriste la puerta, Lucifer se sentirá en propiedad de ir y venir al mundo de los humanos, como si nada… no sé, Samael está convenciendo a todos que tú eres un traidor, Raphael ha caído en un sueño y Mikael custodia el sueño de Dios, bajo las órdenes de Samael… aún es muy pronto para tomar un bando… lo siento Uriel, aunque tengas el apoyo del Arcángel de Aire, has cometido una falta, y eso es juzgable.

En Tera hay expectación por la llegada de dos guerreros, con trajes blancos y cubiertos con unas extrañas máscaras

-Athena- dice uno de ellos haciéndole una reverencia que a su vez es imitada por el otro guerrero- Estamos aquí para ayudarle

-Han venido, eso está bien- responde la diosa, ya no con esa cándida voz que destaca de Saori, más bien con un timbre melodioso que retumba en la habitación

-Casi doscientos cincuenta años- murmura Selene

-¿disculpe?- le pregunta Shun- Doscientos cincuenta años, no entiendo

-Después de todo ese tiempo, al fin estoy vuelvo a estar frente a frente con Athena- sigue murmurando Selene- ¡Amira, Linara!- llama a dos jóvenes amazonas que están tras ella- Llévense a los niños a la aldea, atiéndalos bien, yo iré más tarde a ver como siguen

-¿Cumplirás tu promesa, Selene-sama?- le pregunta Nerine que está en brazos de Amira

-Claro que si, pequeña, pero antes debes descansar- diciendo esto, hace que las dos jóvenes se lleven a los niños fuera del palacio.

El clima es extraño, Athena, observa a todos como si los mirase por primera vez, entre ellos reconoce la figura de Dohko y de una mujer que, a su vez, le devuelve la mirada con frialdad y algo de hostilidad. Acteón, un poco más recuperado, comprende que estos hombres que tiene a su lado los conoce de algún sitio y que Saori, la misma a la que le dio la bienvenida cuando llegó en el nombre de Athena, no es la misma, por eso, se le dibuja una sonrisa de alivio y se satisfacción

-El señor Uriel, nos ha enviado para ayudar a quienes se han ofrecido para detener a quienes quieren provocar el Apocalipsis, sin la aprobación del Omnipotente y Omnipresente, es por eso, que nos ha devuelto la oportunidad de proteger a la humanidad nuevamente

-¿Acaso quién debe proteger a la humanidad del ataque de Lucifer, no es la comunidad de Ángeles completa?- pregunta Athena con una voz que retumba en la habitación

-Los ángeles se encuentran en una división, desde que Meikatrón desapareció, subió al poder uno de los serafines más importantes, Samael, sin embargo, varios ángeles se han opuesto, provocando una lucha de poderes, entre ellos el señor Uriel, que ha detectado varias irregularidades en el comportamiento del nuevo regente, desde el sueño de Dios, hasta la presunta muerte de uno de los gemelos

-Es decir que la situación es complicada, y ¿saben cómo actuarán? ¿Quién es nuestro verdadero enemigo?- pregunta Shakka, que es una de las pocas veces que habla desde que llegó a la isla

-Lamentablemente, no- responde uno de ellos- pero lo más importante de todo, Lucifer está obsesionado con encontrar a quien lo derrotó, quien fue la causa de su caída, desea, más que el Apocalipsis, es encontrarlo a él

-Samshell- responde Athena, mirando fijamente a los enviados de Uriel

En el Gareth, la reina del mundo oscuro, Arastate, se encuentra en su palacio, rodeada de aves muy extrañas de ojos completamente rojos, ella se encuentra vestida con un atuendo bastante acorde con su estatus, un vestido largo y negro lleno de encajes, y en su rostro, alrededor de su ojo izquierdo, dibujado una especie de tela de araña

-La ira se apoderará de ti, no importa que trates de ocultarla, tu enojo es más fuerte hacia aquellos que te traicionaron- repite Arastate, mientras con movimientos de sus brazos y manos, dibuja una figura humana- El dolor por la pérdida de tu hijo es tan fuerte, pero no fue tanto, como la de aquel mocoso que adoptaste- sigue recitando- si, vendrás a mi, tendré tu control y con eso, la destrucción de Athena

-Arastate- alguien menciona el nombre de la reina y esta desiste de su extraño rito- ya basta- vuelve a decir- No debes intervenir en ella, se te está prohibido- aparece la imagen de un ángel en el templo de la primera esposa de Lucifer

-Vaya, vaya- con un tono irónico se da vuelta- Belcebú, ¿hasta cuándo tan correcto? Ni pareces el Satán de la Cólera- avanza hacia él mirándolo fijamente- no puedo creer que quieras proteger al humano con más ira en su corazón y que ha sobrevivido más de doscientos cincuenta años

-Lucifer fue bien claro, quiere a todos sus enemigos para derrotarlo, ya sea por si solo o con nuestra ayuda- le repite sacando la mano de Arastate que sube del pecho de Belcebú hacia su rostro

-Bah!- comprende su rechazo y le hace un desprecio- Mi querido esposo, solamente piensa en tener una pelea con Samshell, ese maldito bastardo. No comprende lo importante que es derrocar al inútil de Samael y hacernos del Azhiluth

-Tú no entiendes, verdad hermanita- tras ella aparece Astaroth rey de los infiernos y Santán de la Pereza- cuando tu adorado esposo da una orden, nosotros obedecemos sin chistar, cada uno de nosotros fue derrotado por Mikael y ese bastardo que tienen encerrado

-Lo interesante sería saber donde está el alma del bastardo, pues fue separada de su cuerpo, puede ser que uniéndolas podamos provocar el tan ansiado Apocalipsis, pues, por una razón, Samael se vio forzado a encerrarlo- opina Arastate, que le da la espalda a los otros dos satanes- es claro que los humanos no pueden derrotarnos, menos la estúpida de Athena, esa no tiene el coraje de combatir sin la presencia de esa peste humana, que utiliza esos atuendos que dicen ser armaduras, me divertiré haciéndolos sufrir, mi esposo no me negará ese placer- comenta la mujer abriendo sus alas que la mantenía ocultas y acariciándose el cuello- también quiero, atacar el Jardín del Agua, hogar de esa cualquiera de Jibrille- ambos satanes quedan pasmados con el comentarios de Arastate

-¡¡¡¿En dónde tienes la cabeza!- pregunta muy alterado Belcebú- ¿no te das cuenta que el Jardín del Agua, es el hogar de los Querubines más poderosos, ellos son la segunda esfera más poderosa, después de los Serafines

-¿Y qué?- pregunta con ironía Arastate, que los observa de reojo y luego se da vuelta- no me interesa la Esfera, derroté a muchos en la batalla cuando nos desterraron del Azhilut, pero esa maldita, esa idiota de Jibrille, es al ángel que protege a Athena, fue ella que abogó junto con Uriel para sacarla de la prisión Astral. También provocó mi rechazo a ser el arcángel del Agua, yo quería, pero Dios la prefirió a ella

-Eso pasó hace más de una eternidad, aún sigues molesta por tal tontería- Comenta Astaroth al borde de reír- no puedo creer que quieras derrotar a Jibrille solamente por una tontería como esa, vario de nosotros fuimos rechazados, además, nunca fuiste un ángel muy acorde con tu rango, hermanita

-¡¡Cállate!- grita Arastate- no me importa si tengo que luchar sola contra esa, la derrotaré, me quedaré con el jardín del Agua y sus cascadas serán de sangre- el rostro de la mujer se vuelve sombrío, sus ojos brillan como fuego con un color de pupilas negro intenso y su alrededor (de la pupila) volviéndose rojo.

"Tú vida está sentenciada

Ahora soy yo quién te guiará

No importa cuantas veces te escondas

Tu destino cumplirás"

Jibrille, arroja agua al pequeño estanque y luego comienza a rezar nuevamente

"Tu vida ha sido confiada

Al dolor de tu gente llorarás

Sin embargo ese llanto se volverá sangre

Cuando el verdadero amor tengas que enfrentar

La figura de ángeles y humanos se forma en el agua cristalina

"Escúchame bien Yo soy Jibrille

El arcángel del Agua y mensajero por excelencia

Dueña y señora del Espejo de Lután

Que te dice de antemano

Que mucho deberás luchar

Para con mi favor contar"

En Tera ha vuelto todo a la calma, las amazonas y centinelas ayudan luego del terrible terremoto de hace unos días, en que la presencia de Uriel se manifestó a través del cuerpo de Acteón. La presencia de Saori, como Athena, cada vez es menos vista por los habitantes, no como antes, que ella solía pasear acompañada de una pequeña escolta de sus caballeros. Los guerreros de Uriel están siempre alerta, de alguna extraña presencia, pero uno le dice al otro, "Encontrarlo no será difícil"

Athena se encuentra caminando sola por la orilla de una playa, solamente es custodiada por Selene, que se habría ofrecido voluntariamente para acompañarla, sin embargo, una se encuentra muy cerca del mar, como observando el horizonte, mientras que la guardiana de la diosa, bastante lejos sentada en la arena. Los recuerdos vienen nuevamente a la mente de Selene, la muerte de su hijo y el extraño sonido de una voz que intenta afrentarse más al cerebro de la experimentada Amazona. "Tu ira… tu hijo" es lo que se repite una y otra vez en una voz de ultratumba que se adentra con mayor fuerza en la mente de ella. Hasta el minuto de no poder resistir más, que se toma la cabeza de manera desesperada, gritando como si la estuviesen torturando

-¡¡Nooooooooooo!- grita a más no poder tomándose la cabeza con mucha fuerza- ¡¡¡vete de aquí, no te soporto!

-"¿no, pues tendrás que aguantarme hasta que a mi se me plazca, tú serás mi herramienta, mi títere para jugar con esa estúpida y cobarde de Athena"- la voz se le hace presente con estas palabras

-A-aléjate de aquí… Athena- dice la mujer tratando de sobrellevar su calvario- vete de aquí- dice muy débil- antes que pueda matarte

Saori se da vuelta y la queda observando. Selene se le presenta sudando y con los brazos alicaídos, elevando su cosmos a gran intensidad, sus brazos se levantan y comienza a hacer aparecer su látigo, luego los ojos de Selene se blanquean completamente y se lanza a atacar a Saori, que no se mueve de su sitio, esperando el golpe del látigo de Selene.

Fin del capítulo X

Notas de la autora

¿Recuerdan el espejo de Galadriel? (anda a saber si lo escribí bien :P), bueno, Jibrille tiene uno parecido, se me ocurrió por el elemento en cuestión, el agua.

Jibrille es el nombre con que también se le conoce al arcángel Gabriel. Este arcángel es el mensajero que le dio la noticia a María del nacimiento de Jesús, a su vez, siempre se le ha asociado con el agua, pues es signo de vida . Para algunos, Gabriel puede ser personificado como una mujer, aunque los ángeles, en teoría, no deberías ser seres sexuados. Para su información, los arcángeles pertenecen a la penúltima esfera de coros de ángeles, son los mensajeros entre Dios y los humanos por excelencia.

Bueno, gracias por leer mi historia y dejar sus mensajes, dan ganas de escribir, pero entiendan con una sola mano, es algo complicado :P, no he dibujado y el 13 de marzo, si Dios así lo quiere, regreso a la universidad.

Espero que los dibujos les hayan gustado mucho… Legendary, gracias por preocuparte por mi manita, herramienta de mi trabajo y mi antiestrasante (por mis dibujos)

A Elena y Layla, también, muchas, pero muchísimas gracias , que estén todos muy, pero muy bien.

5

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	14. La Esclavitud de La Ira: Selene es el a

Apocalipsis humano, ocaso y enfrentamiento

**Capítulo XI**

**La esclavitud de la Ira: Selene se convierte en el arma de Arastate**

-Así que tu guerrera más poderosa, acaba de perder a su fuente de vida e inspiración, que pena, ese niño peleó con valor tratando de proteger a sus compañeritos, lástima que fue el primero en morir- le dice Thanatos a Dafne que lo observa impactada, pero ella con su espada y escudo, intenta combatir a el enviado de Hades, pero es derrotada y cae en frente de su propio hijo, Thanatos camina hacia él, queriendo atacarlo, pero el muchacho toma las armas de su madre y con su inocente poder intenta a hacer frente al dios griego, sin mucho éxito- Niño estúpido, si crees que vas a vencerme estás completamente equivocado, derrotaremos a la peste de las amazonas por traicionarnos y además vivirás con el dolor y la ira de no haber podido proteger a tu madre- Thanatos toca la cabeza del niño que blanquea sus ojos y luego cae arrodillado frente a él

-¡¡Thanatos!- un grito se escucha detrás de él- vine por tu cabeza- Selene se le hace presente con el cadáver de su hijo en los brazos

-Viniste, pero que dulce, y con tu pequeño y valiente hijo- le dice acercándose a ella- entonces te esperaré, tendrás que ir a buscarme- Thanatos desaparece frente de ella

-¡¡Espera!- pero ya es tarde, Thanatos ha desaparecido frente a sus propios ojos, luego observa que en la habitación se encuentre al cadáver de Dafne y a su hijo llorándole – Acteón- dice la mujer que se les acerca- joven Acteón ¿te encuentras...

-Intenté ayudarla, intenté protegerla pero no pude, no pude- dice el niño cubriéndose el rostro y llorando, Selene lo observa y observa a su hijo al cual carga, apretando su pequeño cuerpo a su rostro.

-Los mataré- comienza a decir Acteón- mataré a los traidores Santos de Athena, mataré a esa diosa- dice el niño pintándose el rostro con la sangre de su madre, para luego tomar sus pesadas armas- nuestro pueblo fue su carne de cañón para esos malditos, nos usaron, no nos ayudaron cuando los necesitamos, pero si las amazonas corrieron para proteger el Santuario- al muchacho se le colocan los ojos rojos de ira. Selene se asusta y deja al pequeño Lycoris en el suelo, para luego colocarse entre Acteón y la puerta

-¿Adónde crees que vas?- dice la amazona interponiéndose en el camino

-Sal del medio, Selene- dice el joven decidido- yo acabaré con esos perros, esos guardianes de Athena, esos traidores, que nos usaron vilmente para conseguir sus objetivos

Pero Selene no se mueve, pese a la insistencia del hijo de Dafne, hasta que ella pierde la paciencia y le da una bofetada al niño, para luego tomarle el rostro con ambas manos

-Tú eres muy joven para eso, deja esa Ira para alguien que la pueda soportar- con esas palabras, Selene eleva su cosmos energía, haciendo que Acteón se desmaye y caiga en un sueño a los pies de la amazona, que luego se toma la frente con la palma de su mano, con demasiada fuerza, como si hubiese absorbido todo ese sentimiento de Ira de Acteón.

Selene salta y lanza su látigo hacia Athena, que no se mueve, esperando el impacto del arma de la amazona, sin embargo, de la nada aparece el santo de Libra que la protege con su escudo, sin que Saori ni siquiera pestañara por lo preocupada, sabía que ella sería protegida por uno de ellos. Selene gira en el aire y se posiciona al otro lado de ellos

-Athena, colóquese atrás de mi- dice Dohko que comienza a elevar su cosmos- nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo, Selene, ¿tanto odio nos tienes?- dice mirándola fijamente, pero ella no se inmuta, nuevamente eleva su cosmos energía y desaparece, para luego aparecer frente a él y golpearlo con fuerza arrojándolo al suelo, luego estirando su látigo, nuevamente se dirige hacia donde está Athena y le lanza su arma, pero es la misma Athena que se protege rebotando su ataque hacia a amazona, eso parece agradarle a Selene que sonríe al ser rechazado y rebotado su ataque. Nuevamente se coloca en posición, pero siente el cosmos de Dohko elevándose atrás de ella. Selene se da vuelta y sonríe al sentir tan fuerte presencia, ahora es él que comienza el ataque, condensando su cosmos energía, pareciese que Selene estuviese esperando el ataque que viene

-Selene, ya basta, no sé que habrá ocurrido en la batalla contra Hades, en que fuiste nuestra aliada, pero ahora es más importante unirnos contra nuestro enemigo- pero Selene no emite palabra, solamente eleva mucho su cosmos energía, pareciese que la luna se dibujase tras ella, agacha la mirada y comienza una especie de rezo, un murmuro casi imposible de escuchar y nuevamente sus ojos blancos se dirigen hacia Dohko. El santo de Athena siente un extraño golpe eléctrico, pero se niega a seguir contra atacando a quien una vez fue su aliada,

-Si no atacas, te destrozaré y le quitaré la vida a tu diosa- palabras salen de la boca de Selene, pero su voz se siente mezclada con otra, una voz de ultratumba. Selene comienza a cargar de energía su látigo hasta que golpea a Dohko, este hace que se enrede en su brazo, y hace fuerza con Selene, cada uno a un lado distinto- nunca la derrotaste y menos lo harás ahora- dice la voz que sale de Selene- la menosprecias por ser mujer, pero no sabes que ella es capaz de derrotar a Athena por si misma. Si, Selene es la guerrero más fuerte que ha sobrevivido en estos últimos doscientos cincuenta años- luego comienza a desafiarlo- anda, Dohko, ¿realmente quieres ver morir a Athena, o por fin vas a atacar.

Dohko no aguanta más y decide lanzarse contra Selene, e intenta propinarle un golpe directo a su vientre, lanzándola lejos de donde está él

-Eso te enseñará a no menospreciar a los caballeros de Athena- dice Dohko, que nuevamente se sitúa entre la diosa y su atacante

-¿si?- dice Selene colándose de pie- esto se está poniendo cada vez más interesante- luego jugando con su látigo y extendiéndolo un poco más, ella lanza un extraño ataque a su enemigo- _Mortal Shout-_ Selene da un latigazo al piso y frente a ella aparece una bola roja que más tarde desaparece y luego, esta misma bola de luz roja aparece en el abdomen del caballero libra lanzándolo al piso a una gran distancia de ellas- no me subestimes, no me conoces en realidad- luego mira a Athena y se dirige hacia donde está ella- nada más ni nada menos que Athena, la cobarde diosa que fue liberada por Uriel, bajo la defensa de Jibrille también- Saori camina hacia atrás

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- dice Athena increpándola- ningún humano sabe lo que ocurrió en el consejo de los ángeles, aquel entonces

-¿Y quién dice que soy humano?- le pregunta. Pronto la figura de Selene tiende a desaparecer y en su lugar va apareciendo Arastate- ¡¡sorpresa!- dice ella, mientras el cuerpo de Selene aparece a un lado de ella, flotando de pie e inconciente- Athena, pero si es la cobarde de Athena ¿qué tal si te dejas de ser la heroína que se esconde tras los papa natas de tus caballeros y combates de verdad? O eres tan inútil que no pasas de ser más que una simple marioneta de Dios- luego se ríe- debe ser eso, solamente eres una simple marioneta que se deja manejar- luego se acerca sin mover los pies, solamente se encuentra un poco elevada del suelo- Veo que ya vienen a tu rescate- Dohko se levanta y observa como está Selene y la extraña mujer que está al lado.

En el Gareth, Lucifer pide presencia de su primera esposa y para eso provoca un gran revuelo entre los presentes cerca de él

-¿Dónde se encuentra Arastate?- pregunta, haciendo que su voz retumbe por todo el Infierno- ¿Dónde está mi esposa?. Bellhial, encuéntrala

-Mi señor, ya sabes como es tu querida esposa, una terca, seguramente con la apertura de la puerta que custodia Urielcito, ella aprovechó y se presentó para ver, usted sabe, siempre ha sido tan presurosa para todo

-Mi reina Arastate, nunca cambiará- concluye Lucifer bajo un desprecio de Bellhial que no le gusta que nombre de ese modo a la reina del mundo oscuro.

-Lucifer, ella ha faltado al acuerdo, no debe invadir el mundo de los humanos ni enfrentarse a Athena sin tu consentimiento, sin embargo, aprovechó que...

-¡Basta!- grita Lucifer- ella no matará a nadie, solamente querrá ver a Athena y enfrentarla, nada más- Luego se levanta y camina hacia donde está Bellhial- ¿has tenido noticias de Leviatán(1), necesito saber por la Lanza de Samshell

-No mi señor, Leviatán no se ha presentado, seguramente no ha conseguido noticias nuevas, todos sabemos que se le fue arrebatada al bastardo, pero no sabemos la ubicación exacta.- Bellhial le explica mientras Lucifer camina hacia una puerta de la habitación, ordena a Bellhial averiguar en donde se encuentra Leviatán para que le de noticias de Argenil- Si mi señor, como ordenes.

Dohko observa a una extraña mujer vestida de negro, con atuendos de encajes y unos dibujos extraños en su rostro, al lado de ella, Selene inconsciente abre su ojos que se encuentran totalmente blancos, sin ninguna señal de expresión en ellos, lanzándose a atacar a Dohko nuevamente, sin esperar que se reintegre por completo a la lucha.

-Como ves Athena, esa mujer se encuentra sumergida en su propia Ira, ¿no te parece eso muy hermoso, ese sentimiento va hacia ustedes principalmente, por su traición

-¿Eres capaz de usar a los humanos para tu propio beneficio?- le pregunta Athena a Arastate

-Si que eres descarada- le insinúa la intrusa caminando alrededor de ella- tú me dices que utilizo a un humano para mi propio beneficio, sin embargo ustedes, los dioses griegos lo han hecho desde la época del mito, ustedes siempre han sido tan manejables como el más mugroso humano que pisa esta tierra- luego se le acerca y le susurra al oído- observa bien, no vengo por tu cabeza aún, pero estás condenada a quemarte en el fuego del infierno y yo presenciaré ese espectáculo por toda la eternidad- Athena no se mueve de su sitio y parece no prestarle atención a las palabras de Arastate, esta última se da cuenta de eso y en vez de enojarse observa la batalla entre Selene y Dohko.

Dohko toma posición para atacar a su oponente, concentra su cosmos energía, haciendo que el cielo se oscurezca; Selene simplemente se coloca frente a su enemigo a la espera de lo éste pueda hacer. Dohko se concentra recordando pasajes de antiguas batallas y como con ella siempre prestó ayuda a todos los santos atenienses, aún siendo partícipe de la independencia de su pueblo derramando mucha sangre. Pero la supervivencia de Athena, tiene en estos momentos más valor que la vieja amistad de Selene, si una vez tuvo que enfrentarse a Shion de Aries, no dudaría de luchar contra la única exponente de las Amazonas que ha sobrevivido durante todo este tiempo.

-Selene, no puedo entender como te has dejado manipular por este ser extraño, tu odio te ha consumido demasiado- Pero no recibe respuesta de la mujer, es entonces que el caballero de Libra toma posición y comienza con su ataque- Rozan Sho Ryu Ha- lanza uno de sus ataques de su puño se refleja una luz intensa y pareciese que se dibujara un dragón que atacaría directamente a Selene, ella no se mueve en lo absoluto eleva su cosmos de forma repentina y da un latigazo al piso deshaciendo el poder lanzado- sigues siendo la misma pese a que ha pasado el tiempo

En el palacio, Acteón siente como el cosmos de Selene se ha vuelto violento y que se encuentra peleando con otro, un cosmos conocido para él, en eso llega Jean corriendo

-Acteón- dice abriendo las puertas y viendo como el hombre está reunido con los ancianos y los guerreros que ha enviado Uriel- Acteón, lo siento, pero me llegó la noticia que Selene intentó atacar a Athena y ahora está peleando con el caballero de Libra

-¿Eso es cierto, Jean?- pregunta levantándose de su trono- ¿se encuentra sola?

-La información que me llegó, indica que se apareció una mujer extraña vestida completamente de negro, nadie la ha visto jamás en la isla

-Iré a verla, soy el único que puede detener a Selene- dice el joven abandonando la habitación

-Nosotros iremos con usted- dice uno de los guerreros blancos- puede ser un enviado de Lucifer

-De acuerdo- responde el joven dejando de lado aquellos objetos que le incomodan, en eso la figura de una armadura se hace presente al frente de ellos, desarmándose y protegiendo el cuerpo del hombre- hay que irnos

-Acteón- lo llama uno de los ancianos- no olvides lo que te dijo Atropo y lo que te pidió Selene en caso de que ese vaticinio que cumpliese

-No lo olvido, pero trataré de evitarlo- luego hace una reverencia en señal de respeto hacia los octogenarios miembros del consejo de Tera- Jean, ve y avisa a los otros caballeros de inmediato, luego preséntate en donde está ocurriendo la batalla, enfrentarse a Selene no es fácil, capturarla va a ser casi imposible

-Como digas- Jean sale corriendo hacia los campo de entrenamientos

-¿no cree que cada caballero ya habrá sentido el cosmos del combate?- pregunta uno de los guerreros de Uriel

-No es así, cada campo de entrenamiento esta recubierto por la cosmos energía de cada una de las hermana de Atropo y ella misma, ahora que son parte de los elementos, es por eso que no pueden sentir el cosmos de Athena o de algún enemigo- va respondiendo a medida que van corriendo abandonando el palacio

Tera, hace doscientos cuarenta años atrás

-Acteón, ya es todo por hoy- dice Selene a un joven de aproximadamente quince años- ya fue suficiente de entrenar

-Si- responde el joven dejando de lado su arco y flecha- ¿Selene-sama, puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Selene solamente lo mira haciéndolo entender que si puede preguntarle- ¿recuerdas como murió mi madre?- Selene se sorprende por la pregunta, no porque Acteón no recordara lo que pasó, si no porque más de una vez le pidió que no quería mencionar ese hecho

-No te lo volveré a repetir de nuevo- le responde con un poco de ira- tu madre murió batallando contra Thanatos, el dizque Dios de los muertos- le termina por contestar con un toque de ironía

-Pero...- le increpa el joven – yo no recuerdo nada de eso y supuestamente yo presencié esa escena

-Es mejor así- le dice ya con un tono más maternal- cuando prometí en la tumba de tu madre que cuidaría de ti, lo hice en todos los sentidos, no solamente te convertiría en un guerrero poderoso, si no también haría de ti un hombre justo, salomónico, respetuoso, culto, como tu madre lo hubiese deseado. Algún día tendrás que pelear por el bien de la humanidad y tendrás que tomar decisiones muy difíciles - Acteón la observa detenidamente- Algún día, puede ser que tengamos que enfrentarnos y tú me deberás de matar porque ese será mi destino, deberás hacerlo, porque así todo lo malo de mi se borrará y todo tu sufrimiento ya no existirá- Acteón la observa pasmado, no queriendo responderle esa terrible solicitud

Algunos caballeros dorados se encuentran adiestrando a cadetes centinelas cuando llega Jean a buscarlos

-¡¡Milo!- llama al caballero del Escorpión- rápido, reúne a tus compañeros, debemos ir a una de las playas, Athena está siendo atacada, posiblemente sea Selene y un enviado de Lucifer

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunta sorprendido

-¡Rápido, no hay tiempo que perder- le dice bastante alterada- Selene es capaz de matar a Athena y a Dohko si no somos capaces de detenerla

-Pues hay que darse prisa- dice Mu que se reúne con ellos- sabemos que Selene tiene conocimiento de las habilidades y defectos de cada uno de nosotros y ¿dónde están?

-En la playa de las Animas, por la información que me llegó

-¿Por qué no podemos sentir el cosmos de la pelea?- pregunta Aioria

-Es largo de explicar, si no nos damos prisa, podemos perderlos

En la playa, ahora es Selene que toma la iniciativa atacando a Dohko con su látigo, cada golpe se hace más fuerte, pareciese que Dohko no puede detener cada ataque, Selene detiene todo con demasiada seguridad y aunque se ha roto su labio inferior con los golpes de Dohko, ella no manifiesta dolor alguno. Camina hacia donde está Dohko nuevamente, pero este no se puede mover, pues los golpes propinados por Selene lo han debilitado un poco, ella lo toma del cuello y lo levanta, los pies del santo de Athena no tocan el piso, siente que el aire se no le llega a los pulmones.

Fin del capítulo XI

Nota de la autora:

Leviatán: (del hebreo לִוְיָתָן, _liwyatan_, enrollado) fue una bestia marina del Antiguo Testamento a menudo asociada con Satanás La palabra es sinónimo hoy en día de gran monstruo o criatura. Dentro de la jerarquía de los ángeles caídos, Leviatán pertenece a la primera Esfera, a la misma que pertenecería Lucifer: los Serafines.

Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí estoy otra vez, espero no aburrir con esta historia, estoy súper embalada escribiendo, pero entienden que estoy media malita de la mano, y por eso no me esfuerzo tanto, y eso que no he visto los nuevos capítulos de la saga de Hades, pero imagínense que cada vez que veo un capítulo grabado que tengo de Saint Seiya, más ganas me dan de escribir

Saludos a todos! Y gracias por Leer!

6

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	15. Misericordia

Apocalipsis humano, ocaso y enfrentamiento

**Capítulo XII**

**Misericordia**

En la playa, Selene está estrangulando con una mano a uno de los santos más poderosos, Dohko, bajo la mirada de Athena y de Arastate. La diosa no hace nada, mientras que la esposa de Lucifer observa muy dichosa el espectáculo.

Varios caballeros corren hacia el mar, Jean le da el aviso a Histor, la noticia es escuchada por Seiya y los otros que no pueden dar crédito a lo que oyen, suena a traición.

-Debemos darnos prisa, no querrán ver como Athena es asesinada por Selene, pues ella hace tiempo que no puede saber nada de su diosa.

-Ya dile que lo deje, Arastate, él puede morir- comienza a solicitar Athena

-Eso no me importa, yo quiero divertirme un rato- responde Arastate(1), burlándose de la situación.

-¡¡Ya basta Selene!- una voz se escucha desde lejos, sobre el acantilado, es Acteón acompañado por los guerreros sirvientes de Uriel- Basta, por favor Selene, no te dejes manipular por esa mujer

Selene lo observa y no se ve reflejado en sus ojos la imagen de Acteón, ella del cuello aún mantiene a Dohko, que trata de resistir su desesperación

"Deberás matarme"- es la frase que recorre la mente del nuevo monarca de Tera- "Si alguna vez debemos enfrentarnos, no dudes en matarme, pues yo estaré dispuesta a asesinarte si es necesario"

-Mira Athena- Arastate señala hacia la cima del acantilado- llegaron refuerzos para ayudarte- Athena mira hacia donde le señala la esposa de Lucifer, y observa a Acteón, a los guerreros de Uriel y varios otros caballeros que han venido para ayudarle, en eso todos los que han llegado deciden bajar hacia donde se encuentra la lucha, y una vez en la playa Arastate los detiene- ¡Ah, no! Ustedes no intervendrán- una extraña barrera que no deja pasar a varios de los que han llegado

-¿Qué diablos es esto, no podemos cruzar hacia donde se encuentra Saori-san- pregunta Seiya desesperado por no poder intervenir en la batalla para proteger a Athena y ayudar a Dohko

-Es un sitio sagrado, es una barrera que ustedes no pueden cruzar, porque va más allá de su compresión- explica Arastate

-Alto en el nombre del Arcángel de la Tierra y líder de las Dominaciones- uno de los guerreros de Uriel increpa a Arastate, esta comienza a reír de las palabras del guerrero

-No creas que por haber sido resucitado por Raphael, tienes el suficiente poder para enfrentarme- le advierte, pero el hombre hace un movimiento extraño con su brazo derecho, colándolo rígido y luego, como si simulara una hoja de espada bien afilada, corta la barrera, haciendo que él y el otro guerrero puedan cruzarla, no así los otros caballeros y Acteón que no pueden traspasar ese territorio sagrado- ¡Maldición! Ustedes están protegidos por esas armaduras celestiales, seguramente Uriel las hizo de las plumas de sus alas- pero no recibe respuesta de sus retadores. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Arastate llama a Selene y le ordena que se enfrente contra los guerreros de Uriel. Ella se da vuelta y deja a Dohko en el suelo, tratando de tomar un poco de aire- Ve, mi lindo títere, vuelve a matar a esos petulantes, no me interesa si mi esposo llega a enojarse conmigo, sé como hacerlo para que esto pase de un simple "accidente".

Selene da un salto para atacar a aquellos que han venido en el nombre de Uriel. Casi si salpicar ni un grano de arena, la amazona da una patada a quien literalmente cortó el campo creado por Arastate y al otro lo atrapa del cuello con su látigo, pareciese que ninguno de los dos guerreros quiere atacar a Selene, lo que Arastate aprovecha para hacer que la amazona sea más cruel en el ataque golpeándolos casi sin piedad.

Del otro lado de la barrera, varios golpean sus cuerpos sobre el "muro" creado por Arastate sin resultados positivos. Acteón mira impactado el combate, observa a Selene que se enfrenta a todo aquel que quiere proteger a Athena. Saori no se mueve y al lado de ella, muy alegre, está Arastate, que de vez en cuando observa a quienes intentan cruzar su "territorio Sagrado". Algunos caballeros dorados lanzan el mejor y más poderoso poder que tienen, sin resultados positivos

-¡¡¡Maldición!- se queja Aioria- ¿Es qué veremos como Athena es asesinada por esa mujer?

-No- responde Acteón- ella no le interesa la vida de Athena por ahora, de querer su cabeza ya se la habría cortado, solamente vino por Selene, porque ella sería su arma

-Acteón…- murmura Jean bastante acongojada- ¿acaso tú…?

-Jean-san, ¿qué pasa?- pregunta Shun, pero ella solamente guarda silencio observando a Acteón

-No hay que perder el tiempo- interviene Seiya- a Saori la pueden matar y yo estoy aquí sin hacer nada, ¿es qué tan inútiles somos?

-No es eso, mi joven Pegasus- le responde Acteón mirándolo con amabilidad- esto va más allá de lo que podemos comprender, aún en mis doscientos cincuenta años de vida, jamás había visto algo así, pero sé que debo ponerle fin al sufrimiento de Selene por misericordia

-¡Exacto y yo te ayudaré!- dice un hombre situado atrás de ellos, muy parecido físicamente a Arastate, salvo que el no tiene dibujos extraños en su rostro

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Seiya alterado- ¿vienes a atacarnos?

-Por ahora soy su aliado, ¿no quieren salvar a su diosa de las garras de mi adorable hermana?- pregunta con ironía, mirándose los dedos- ustedes no pueden entrar y los otros dos que si pudieron no quieren atacar, pues Uriel no se los ha ordenado, solamente intentan salvar a Athena.

-¿Eres hermano de ella?- pregunta Milo con sorpresa- Entonces responde la pregunta que te hizo Seiya ¿quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Astaroth (1), el rey de los Infiernos, a su servicio- hace una reverencia con mucha ironía- y a la loca que ven ahí es mi hermana melliza, Arastate. Yo soy el Satán de la Pereza y ella es el Satán de la Ira, estamos para lo que nos necesiten

-Déjate de ironías, ¿a qué has venido?- pregunta Aioria elevando su cosmos

-No, no, no- comienza a decir mientras camina hacia el grupo- no es correcto morder aquella mano que te ofrece ayuda, niñito

-¿Qué dijiste?- lo increpa molesto

-Basta, Aioria- le dice Mu que se encuentra al lado de Acteón- ¿por qué nuestro enemigo quiere ayudarnos?

-Bueno- responde Astaroth encogiendo de hombros- digamos que Lucifer no quiere perder a sus enemigos, no quiere matarlos. Por eso nos ha impedido de atacar su mundo y a ustedes, pues, porque no son capaces de defenderse, aparte el único que ha respondido al llamado y está conciente de lo que está sucediendo, es encuentra en un sueño, algo parecido a lo que ustedes llaman "coma", es que Alguien debe cuidar la puerta, ¿no creen?

Todos los presentes quedan atónitos con lo que dijo Astaroth, no pueden creer, Uriel se encuentra en coma, no sabiendo que hacer. Athena está a pasos de poder ser asesinada por Arastate.

Selene lanza a uno de los guerreros de Uriel contra el muro de Arastate. Todos quedan perplejos al ver que Selene no escatima en esfuerzo por hacer lo que Arastate le dice. Se coloca frente del guerrero que derribó, pero este lanza un ataque de hielo frente a ella, que la hace retroceder congelando su mano, luego siente la presencia del otro ser de Uriel, que se dirige a ella a toda velocidad, pero logra enredar su látigo en el brazo de su agresor arrojándolo lejos de donde está ella pero…

-¡¡¡ Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha!- ciento de dragones concentrados en un gran golpe de energía y luz van hacia Selene, para ella esquivarlo ya es casi imposible, por lo que lo recibe directamente protegiéndose con sus brazos del rudo ataque- perdóname- murmura el santo del Libra, una vez que ella se pierde en el brillo de su técnica

-Selene-san- indica uno de los guerreros de Uriel. Todos al otro lado del muro de Arastate, observas pasmados. Acteón está casi sin palabras, sus ojos se tornan blancos al ver desaparecer a su instructora en el halo de luz. Sin embargo ella vuelve a aparecer entre la luz del ataque de Dohko y se lanza nuevamente a golpearlo.

-Veo que su amiguita, es muy fuerte o simplemente ellos no la quieren destruir, si no lo hacen, mi hermana terminará por asesinarla- dice Astaroth a los guerreros de Athena

-¿cuál es tu precio por ayudarnos?- dice Acteón sin quitar la vista de la pelea

-¡¡Acteón!- dice Mu sorprendido mirando al joven

-Tranquilízate, Mu- le habla Acteón bastante serio- no me dejaré dominar, pero es nuestra prioridad salvar a Athena- responde colocando su mano en el hombro del caballero dorado y luego dando media vuelta y mirando fijamente a Astaroth- responde ¿cuál es el precio?

-Pero que interesante…- le responde golpeándose el rostro con sus dedos- No tienen nada de que preocuparse, es gentileza de Lucifer…. El expresamente pidió que ninguno de ustedes fuese muerto… antes de tiempo.- luego abre la palma de su mano y la enfoca frente al muro que creó Arastate, como si de su mano saliera un ráfaga de viento, terminó por erosionar tal campo de energía

-¿pero… quién se atreve a?- pregunta ofendida Arastate- ¿Tú?- sorprendida observa a Astaroth que ha abierto su campo- ¿es que no tienes vergüenza?

-Hola, hermanita- le dice, mirándola fijamente- sorpresa!

-Eso es todo Astaroth, ya no necesitamos de tu ayuda- pasa por el lado Acteón, mientras Astaroth lo observa un tanto decepcionado

-¿eso es todo, como digas, muchachito, pero que quede constancia que te ayudé… y sin cobrar- Astaroth solamente mantiene abierto el campo creado por Arastate para que todos puedan pasar por él sin nada.

-Tropa de insensatos, si quieren morir allá ustedes- Luego enfoca su mirada hacia Astaroth- más tarde te las verás conmigo, antes mataré a esta bastarda

-Eso será si me dejo tocar por ti- le responde Athena elevando su cosmos energía causando gran sorpresa entre los presentes.

-Siii- dice Arastate con una actitud como si estuviese satisfecha- que fácil eres… al fin me enfrentaré contigo

-No, Arastate- aparece Astaroth tras su hermana- no puedes, no ahora.

Pero ella no le importa las palabras de su hermano, simplemente quiere ver correr sangre, usando a Selene como arma.

-¡¡Selene!- grita Acteón, quien es el primero en entrar a la zona de combate

Selene se da media vuelta y lo observa con sus ojos blancos, pero en cuestión de segundos el joven centinela, forma con su cosmos un arco y flecha (2), disparándole a la mujer dos veces, bajo la sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes.

Fin del capítulo XII

Nota de la autora:

De acuerdo con ciertos autores de demonología, Astaroth es el rey del Infierno, siendo Lucifer el Emperador y Satanás el seductor de mujeres; sus principales ayudantes son tres demonios llamados Aamon, Pruslas y Barbatos. En el arte, en el Dictionnaire Infernal Astaroth es dibujado como un hombre desnudo con alas, manos y pies de dragón y un segundo par de alas con plumas bajo el principal, llevando una corona, sosteniendo una serpiente con una mano y cabalgando sobre un lobo o un perro. De acuerdo con Sebastian Michaelis es un demonio de primera jerarquía, que seduce por medio de la pereza y la vanidad y su adversario es San Bartolomé, que puede proteger contra él porque venció las tentaciones de Astaroth. Para otros, enseña matemáticas y artesanía, puede volver invisibles a los hombres, los guía hasta tesoros ocultos y contesta a cualquier pregunta que se le formule. De acuerdo con Francis Barret, Astaroth es el príncipe de los acusadores e inquisidores. Según algunos demonologistas del siglo XVI, los ataques de este demonio contra los humanos son más fuertes durante el mes de agosto. Su nombre parece venir del de la diosa Ashtart/Astarté, que en la Biblia Vulgata Latina se tradujo como Astharthe (singular) y Astharoth (plural). Esta última forma se transformó en la Biblia del Rey Jaime en Ashtaroth. Parece que la forma plural fue tomada del latín o de alguna otra traducción por aquellos que no sabían que era un plural ni que era el nombre de una diosa, viendolo sólo como el nombre de otro dios a parte de Dios y, por tanto, un demonio. Pues bien, como es un demonio sin un sexo determinado (insisto, los ángeles son seres asexuados) es que se le creó a la Melliza Arastate, y si bien, es muy parecido al nombre alternativo, este ,me es más fácil de recordar. Astaroth fue un Serafín, al igual que Lucifer .

Recuerdan a Han en calabozos y dragones? Esa serie de dibujos animados?. Bueno el arco de Acteón es parecido, la diferencia es que debe hacerlo con su cosmos, ustedes e entienden . Por si no lo he explicado, "Acteón" es el nombre de un cazador de la mitología griega que cuyo pecado fue haber visto a Artemisa (diosa de la caza) bañándose y, conociendo el verdadero carácter de Artemisa no ese que le colocaron el la película de Saint Seiya, se enojó tanto que lo convirtió en ciervo e hizo que sus propios perros (los de Acteón) se lo comieran… que mala! Otras versiones indican que lo castigaron de la misma forma, pero por cazar en demasiado, más de lo que necesitaba. Ahora, ¿por qué le puse ese nombre al personaje? Bueno, las amazonas son lo contrario a lo que los griegos indican, pues bien, Artemisa es lo contrario a Athena, ¿entienden la relación?

Hola! Ooohhh como que me pasé con las explicaciones!

Saludos a todos!

5

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	16. En polvo eres y en polvo te convertiras

Apocalipsis humano, ocaso y enfrentamiento

**Capítulo XIII**

**En Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás**

Acteón, sin ninguna clase de temor, dispara sus flechas a Selene, estas flechas de luz se enredan en las manos y ambas, más tarde, se unen como un imán colocando los brazos atrás de la guerrera.

-Ya ha sido suficiente- le dice mientras ella trata de zafarse de sus ataduras. El la observa tranquilamente, mientras varios otros guerreros van al auxilio de Dohko y los guerreros de Uriel- No te soltaré y sabes que esas flechas no desaparecerán sin una orden mía- le repite

Saori observa detenidamente y siente un frío en su espalda al tener cerca de Astaroth tan cerca

-Athena- le susurra el rey de los infiernos a Saori- por ahora te libras de nosotros, pero ten seguro que vendremos por ti y tu raza patética de guardianes

-No creas que te has salvado de mi- secunda Arastate tomándola fuertemente de sus rostro e incrustando sus uñas en él- si mi señor Lucifer no me ha pedido matarte, pronto me lo rogará y ahí estaré para hacerte añicos, claro bajo la presencia de tus arcángeles guardianes…- Saori siente el dolor de las uñas que parecen que tuvieran veneno incrustado en ellas, de repente Arastate siente una fuerte cosmos energía que se le acerca

-¡¡¡Pegasus Ryo Seiken!- un destellante cometa casi toma por sorpresa a la reina del mundo oscuro, no si antes ella protegerse con una especie de escudo, el mismo que utilizó para detener a quienes habían ido a ayudar a Dohko en su pelea contra Selene

-Mocoso imprudente- dice el ángel caído con notoria molestia- crees que eres capaz de enfrentarte a mi, uno de los Siete Satanes líderes de los infiernos- poco a poco Arastate comienza a elevar su cosmos energía lo que provoca que el cielo se oscurezca

-¿Qué está pasando?- Seiya observa a su alrededor con mucha sorpresa- Ni creas que te voy a dejar que le hagas daño a Saori-san

-No es a ti, patética forma de vida, al que debo solicitar permiso- Arastate abre su grandes y hermosas alas negras, cuyas plumas comienzan a invadir alrededor de Seiya- te has metido en un grave problema, caballerito Pegasus, ahora también me servirás pero no como arma, si no como alimento- las plumas comienzan a tornarse alrededor de Seiya, mientras varios observan sin poder hacer nada, Arastate los ha inmovilizado

-Maldición- dice Jean sin poder moverse- Seiya

Nuevamente Acteón forma su arco, apuntando hacia donde está Seiya, una de sus flechas va directamente hacia el caballero Pegasus, que se encuentra adormecido por el agradable aroma que desprenden las plumas de las alas de Arastate

-¿Qué intentas hacer, ¡¡Acteón!- pregunta uno de los guerreros de Uriel que intenta levantarse

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntan algunos… sin poderse mover de sus sitios debido al conjuro de Arastate

-Detente ya- dice Acteón apuntando su arco hacia donde se encuentra Seiya- deja al muchacho o si no…

-¿o si no qué, humano? - Pregunta la reina del mundo oscuro, cuando se percata de una cálida cosmos energía que proviene del joven guerrero- no puede ser…- murmura con algo de temor al sentir la energía que se apodera del lugar- ese chico es… ahora está en él… yo he sentido esa cosmos energía antes… - los ojos de Arastate se abren del temor

Acteón dispara una de sus flechas… que va directamente donde se encuentra Seiya…

En el Jardín de las Almas, la cosmos energía de Uriel se hace cada vez más fuerte a medida que avanza su meditación… sus guerreros lo observan arrodillados frente a él, en eso sienten la dulce voz de Anael en los prados del jardín, dándole ánimos a su amigo… pero al mismo tiempo recordando a quién le iba siempre dedicada esa canción… en instantes la voz dulce del ángel, se detiene al sentir la presencia de un camarada de su amigo

-Que el Altísimo te bendiga… arcángel Raphael… el Arcángel del Aire, sanador por excelencia- dice la joven ángel mostrando sus alas en señal de respeto- me alegra saber que al fin te presentas para ayudar a nuestro gran aliado

-Bendiciones para ti, ángel del amor, hermosa dominación- le dice saliendo de su luminosidad absoluta- me da gusto saber que contamos con la voz más hermosa del cielo, a nuestro favor

-Así es… ¿cuándo despertaste?- le pregunta

-¿cuándo?... desconozco la respuesta a esa pregunta, que por lo demás carece de sentido, lo importante que he recuperado mis energías para apoyar a Uriel

-Si- le responde la joven ángel al sentir la presencia de uno de los guerrero de Uriel que luego les habla

-Señor- dice haciendo una reverencia- El señor Uriel ha dejado la puerta hacia el mundo humano abierta para usted

-Bien… he de impedir una tontería más de Arastate- responde caminando hacia el horizonte haciendo que su figura desaparezca a medida que avanza

-Humanos crédulos, se pasan de estúpidos- dice El Satán de la Ira comenzando a condensar su cosmos hacia la flecha de luz que va hacia Seiya- no lo liberarás… aunque en ti esté radicada parte de la esencia de Uriel- Arastate hace emanar su cosmos energía haciendo que toda la playa se sumerja en una oscuridad

-"No te rindas, Pegasus, yo protegeré tu amor"- una voz comienza a hablarle al cosmos de Seiya- "No te has rendido antes, no lo hagas ahora que tienes a un enemigo poderoso, ella te necesita"

-¿quién eres tú?- Seiya ve en su mente a un ser que se encuentra de espaldas con un largo y blanco vestido… siente como una dulce voz regocija su corazón- ¿qué quieres de mi?

-Sólo ayudarte, Seiya- le responde dejando de cantar y sin mostrarle el rostro- debes resistir, tienes que resistir… ella te necesita… no te preocupes, cuentas con mi protección

La flecha de luz, pasa rozando el rostro de Seiya sin herirlo, despierta del embrujo de Arastate y comienza a elevar sus cosmos energía

-"no te rindas, Seiya"- la dulce voz llena el alma del caballero Pegasus que recuerda las imágenes de la joven que le habló a sus cosmos-¡¡¡¡Pegasus Sui Seiken!- esta vez un gran cometa de luz sorprende al Satán de la Ira, provocando que pierda la concentración y libere a todos sus camaradas del extraño hechizo que los mantenía sin moverse

Astaroth observa a su hermana que no pronuncia palabra alguna, su rostro sombría mira hacia el suelo… Seiya, algo agotado por haber elevado tanto sus cosmos mira a la mujer que no se mueve

-Seiya- Shun corre pronunciando su nombre

-Amigo ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta Shiriu que llega junto con Hyoga

-Malditos cerdos- murmura Arastate sin levantar su rostro- malditas sabandijas, terminaré con cada uno de ustedes, aunque mi adorado Lucifer se moleste conmigo- Arastate comienza a liberar su cosmos energía que es realmente terrible, la peor que hayan sentido los humanos hasta ahora -¡¡¡Morirán todos ustedes! – Elevando sus alas de manera magistral y su cosmos energía a un nivel inimaginable por la raza humana, Arastate, enciende sus ojos causando terror a todos aquellos que la miran de frente. Astaroth en un acto que va contra su naturaleza, se coloca entre a la furia de su hermana y Athena, como protegiéndola… Arastate comienza a mostrar su verdadera esencia, ojos rojos y boca de la cual pareciera brotar sangre, haciendo que el agua y el cielo se tornen rojizos y el aire tome un aroma de azufre- malditos humanos, pagarán su osadía, nadie osa tocar a la reina Arastate, primera esposa de Lucifer y legítima reina del infierno… ahora conocerán el poder de mi ira

-Basta ya Arastate- Astaroth le habla sin conseguir que lo escuche- no puedes matarlos, Lucifer te controla con el hilo del destino que tienes en uno de tus dedos- Arastate entre todo su enojo comienza a observarse

-¡¡¡Maldición!- Arastate hace explotar su Ira… una gran energía se eleva hacia el cielo, que produce una fuerza de tal magnitud que hasta el aire daña a todos los humanos, aún siendo protegidos por sus armaduras

Jean, protegiendo a Dohko y a aquellos que le prestan auxilio, logra crear su campo, pero no es lo suficientemente poderoso como para repeler el gran poder del Satán de la Ira.

-No sigas, Arastate- entre la gran confusión una figura de luz se presenta- déjalos ya, Astaroth ya te lo advirtió- la luz parece que solamente le habla a ella

-Pero mi señor, ellos no deben quedar sin castigo, deben morir, permíteme este placer- dice la mujer ya enloquecida en su propio afán de acabar con todos aquellos que la rodean

-Reina mía, ellos no merecen que los derribes con tu gran poder, ahora obedece y termina con este juego

-Si mi señor- Arastate baja de improvisto su cosmos. Luego se da vuelta y observa que delante de Athena está Astaroth- quítate, infeliz- haciéndolo a un lado vuelve a tomar el rostro de Saori lastimándolo- escúchame, ahora eres tan humano como la peste que intentas proteger… recuerda tu origen, en polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás- con un chasquido de los dedos de ella hace que el cuerpo de Selene se convierta en polvo que se disipa con el viento de la playa

Fin del capítulo XIII

Nota de la autora:

Gracias por los mensajes y disculpen la tardanza, pero he estado algo ocupada con la universidad y más encima los trabajo… aparte he caído en una fuerte depresión de la cual espero librarme pronto

Saludos a todos

4

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	17. El Alma errante de un guerrero

Apocalipsis humano, ocaso y enfrentamiento

**Capítulo XIV**

**El Alma errante de un guerrero**

Cada doscientos años, se manifiesta la reencarnación de Athena para combatir el mal de este mundo. Un bebe está al cuidado en una de las habitaciones del palacio del Patriarca en el santuario de la diosa, sin embargo, una sombra con ribetes malévolos está avanzando por uno de los pasillos abriendo la puerta y acercándose cautelosamente hacia la cuna donde está el bebe, que es la reencarnación de la Diosa, sacando una daga dorada se apronta a enterrarla en medio del pecho de la indefensa criatura, pero es detenido sorpresivamente por Aioros, que se encontraba vigilando los pasillos. El santo de Sagitario sostiene la daga con sus manos desnudas, brotando de ellas la sangre.

-Maestro ¿qué es lo que hace?- pregunta el desconcertado guardián- Ella es la reencarnación de Athena, un regalo que Dios nos hace cada doscientos años para combatir el mal.

-Aioros, suéltame- dice el alto mandatario del santuario. Pero el santo dorado no obedece y en un forcejeo, el patriarca logra quitárselo de encima y rápidamente procede a enterrar la daga en el cuerpo del bebé

Sorpresa se lleva cuando Aioros yace con el niño en sus brazos, evitando su muerte. Después de una plática, el caballero dorado logra darle un golpe en el abdomen del patriarca provocando que se le caiga la máscara, es ahí que se da cuenta que no es Shion, sino, Saga, el santo de Géminis, que hace gala de su poder lanzando su energía contra el guerrero y el bebé que protege. La pared de la habitación se hace pedazos y Aioros corre con el bebe en los brazos y su armadura, mientras el falso patriarca, lo acusa falsamente de ser un traidor y querer matar a Athena.

En su travesía, el guerrero de Sagitario, debe enfrentarse a uno de sus camaradas, que engañado por Saga, va tras del "traidor", sin darse cuenta que en los brazos tiene a la reencarnación de la Diosa que juró proteger.

Shura, es fiero a la hora de pelear, Airos, por más que intenta convencer a Shura de que es el patriarca el traidor, no consigue nada. Tampoco es de su interés, hacerle daño a su amigo, pero su prioridad es salvar al bebé, después de una fuerte batalla en que la prioridad de Aioros no es vencer a su amigo, sino proteger al bebe cae mal herido a un barranco. Shura, en un acto de supuesta misericordia, a su entender; intenta arrebatarle la vida al bebé que Aioros intentaba proteger, pero no es posible y se va del campo de batalla. Aioros, en su último aliento de vida, logra subir hacia donde se encuentra el bebe y con sus últimas fuerzas logra salir del Santuario, junto con su armadura. En su último aliento de vida, Aioros confía a la bebé y su vestiduras doradas a un hombre oriental, último gesto que hace en vida. Pese a que el patriarca deduce la muerte de Aioros por que su cosmos energía no logra dar con su cuerpo, lo que lo desespera.

-Valiente joven- dice Mitsumasa Kiddo – cuidaré de este bebe y de la armadura con mi propia vida si es necesario.

-Váyase por favor, pronto antes que sepan que usted tiene a ese bebe- un joven aparece tras Kiddo- rápido o el esfuerzo de este hombre habrá sido en vano, llévese la armadura, porque otro la usará en el nombre de Athena y de Dios. Pero ahora debe marcharse, yo me encargaré del cuerpo de este hombre… por favor váyase.

Tera, después de la batalla contra Arastate….

-Uriel se encuentra en un estado parecido al coma- dice un ser que mira hacia una flores marchitas a la cuales toca y parece que volvieran a la vida radiantes y hermosas- Es el precio por haber quebrantado la ley de los arcángeles elementales

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Athena sosteniendo su báculo

-La puerta, solamente debe ser abierta por un mandato directo del Altísimo, quebrantar otro mundo es un pecado casi imperdonable para nosotros, varios de mis hermanos fueron condenados como ángeles caídos al minuto de haberse fijado en mujeres hijas de humanos, sin contar con enseñarles nuestras artes, pero este caso es diferente- dice dirigiéndose hacia la Diosa y Acteón que se encuentra arrodillados frente a ellos- Dios se encuentra, como es sabido, en un sueño intemporal. Lucifer ha reorganizado sus fuerzas con el objetivo de encontrar a quien lo derrotó y Samael, quien es ahora que rige nuestros destinos en el lugar del Todopoderoso, ha tenido actitudes que a muchos nos hace dudar, mi compañeros están divididos, entre los que apoyan al nuevo Moderador, quienes no estamos de acuerdo con su actuar y aquellos que se encuentran al margen

-Eso es grave, Atropo, contaba con la ayuda del moderador Meikatron, para poder evitar la venida de Lucifer- dice Athena mirando aquellas flores que resucitó Raphael- y usted, Raphael, ¿ha venido con la intención de ayudarnos y orientarnos?

-Athena, el Apocalipsis no está aprobado por Dios, pero no es Lucifer quien busca realmente acabar con todo lo creado… él sólo sigue el destino que se le dio por ser quien es, no por eso se debe confiar…

Caminando por grandes salones, se encuentra el líder de las huestes celestiales que avanza a paso firme, dirigiéndose hacia el salón principal, morada de actual Líder del Azhilut

-¿Me haz mandado a llamar?- pregunta a un ser brillante de seis alas desplegadas

-Mikael- dice dándose vuelta- bienvenido a tu casa, el Azhilut- se acerca a Mikael para luego hacerlo entrar más hacia el salón- sigues cuidando el sueño de nuestro amado padre, eso es bueno

-Y dejarlo es una falta grave y un descuido casi imperdonable- le responde soltando su brazo- Necesito saber para qué me llamaste

-Te he llamado para hacer la voluntad del gran Señor- caminando hacia donde se encuentra un pergamino guardado en una caja de cristal- Mikael, tú mejor que nadie, conocerás el verdadero destino de quienes han sido creados por él

Mikael abre el pergamino, leyendo su contenido, no parece sorprenderse salvo cuando ve una extraña imagen en él, los ojos del arcángel del fuego se tornan oscuros y fríos. Haciendo entrega del pergamino a Samael hace una reverencia y camina hacia fuera del salón

-Excelente- murmura Samael- manden a llamar a Iomuel… ¡ahora!

-Si señor- una de las doncellas sale de la habitación corriendo hacia donde se encuentra la mano derecha del nuevo regente del Azhilut

-Lucifer, veremos quien los encuentra primero… es verdad señor Lapinou, él no me ganará… Uriel creyó ser muy astuto, pero ni él ni Lucifer los tendrán… yo tengo la ventaja, yo tengo la verdadera fuerza de Dios en mis manos- Samael comienza a elevar su cosmos energía, mientras el muñeco enciende sus ojos de de un color rojo intenso.

Seiya observa pensativo en el mar, el horizonte se ve hermoso y las aguas tranquilas, pero una inquietud ahora se ha quedado en su alma

-"No te rindas, Pegasus, yo protegeré tu amor"- sus pensamientos son interrumpidos con aquellas palabras que nuevamente invaden su memoria- "No te has rendido antes, no lo hagas ahora que tienes a un enemigo poderoso, ella te necesita"- Seiya abre los ojos y se da cuenta que Shiryu le está hablando

-Llevamos rato buscándote, pero no nos oías- le dice viendo como Seiya volviese a la realidad- ¿qué te pasa Seiya?

-No me pasa nada- le responde dándose vuelta y caminando hacia el bosque

-¿Es por Saori-san, su cuerpo ahora le pertenece a la Diosa Athena por completo, el alma de Saori, seguramente fue relegada del cuerpo

-Me cuesta pensar que Saori-san y que Athena no son la misma persona en el fondo, que el alma de la diosa ha vivido dormida y orientando a Saori

-Sé que debe costarte mucho asimilarlo, pero es así, Seiya, ahora debemos ser más fuertes que nunca, Athena y la Tierra nuevamente nos necesitan y ya te diste cuenta que nuestro enemigo es poderoso

-Ustedes dos- Histor aparece en el sendero que va hacia los campos de entrenamientos- Deben venir a entrenar, este no es un campamento de verano o una estancia para vacacional, vengan ahora.

-Hay que ir a entrenar- dice Seiya, no con el mismo entusiasmo, seguido por su compañero de bronce, en el camino va meditando sobre la voz que escuchó cuando estaban peleando con Arastate "¿quién será, jamás en mi vida había escuchado una voz tan hermosa, sentí protección en mi corazón, cobijo, ¿quién será ella?"

Siguiendo a Histor, Seiya y Shiryu caminan tras él

-¿Has luchado contra troyano?- pregunta el nuevo líder de los centinelas

-¿Troyanos?- preguntan ambos a la vez

-Si, troyanos, aquellos habitantes de Troya- responde mirándolos mientras caminan

-Pero si ellos no existen desde la época del mito- le responde Shiryu

-Pues lamento decirte que en frente tuyo tienes a un troyano, de los últimos que quedan- sigue su marcha veloz, mientras los otros dos quedan detenido tras él sorprendido.

En el salón del palacio, donde se encuentran Raphael, Athena y Acteón, el arcángel del aire, cierra sus ojos y concentra sus pensamientos como tratando de comunicarse con alguien

-Puedo sentir- en eso comienza a hablar- puedo sentir a mucha gente de épocas muy alejadas de este tiempo, Atropo y sus hermanas han hecho un excelente trabajo en conservar razas que ya fuera de esta isla están extintas

-Es verdad- en eso la figura etérea de la ex reina del la isla se hace presente- Sabía que algo así ocurriría y por eso recluté a los mejores exponentes de aquellas tribus o comunidades cuyo nivel de pelea sea el más adecuado, enfrentamos a nada más y nada menos que Lucifer

-Sin embargo, Uriel ha previsto que seguramente el nuevo moderador, regente del cielo, también busque el Apocalipsis- dice Athena

-¿Cómo?- sorprendida por la revelación- Lo supuse, Meikatrón ha nunca contestó mi llamado, sospeché que cambios habían ocurrido en el Azhilut, pero como nunca tuve una prueba concreta, no quise basarme en sólo sospechas- dice el alma de la mujer- pero lo más importante, ahora, es poder hacerles frente

-Exacto- argumenta Raphael- como también es de tu conocimiento, me imagino, la condena de Selene por interferir en sentimientos o sentencias humanas

-Es verdad, ya estaba advertida- dice la figura transparente de quien era la protectora de Tera

-Seguramente, me vas a pedir que me preocupe de orientarlos, ahora que Uriel no puede estar entre ustedes- dice Raphael observando a Athena- yo, el arcángel Elemental del Aire que se opuso al retorno de Athena al cetro de la Tierra-

-Uriel no está- responde Athena- pero su resplandor está en el soberano de esta isla, fuiste tú, Raphael quien aceptó la propuesta de tu similar de la Tierra

-Tan agresiva como siempre, no me interesa ahora nuestras rencillas, lo importante es que no desaparezca la raza humana, no sin el consentimiento de Dios, esto no debe pasar.

-Exacto- dice Atropo- sé que es grande mi atrevimiento, pero… necesito que ahora te preocupes de devolverle la vida a Aioros, lo necesitamos, necesitamos toda la fuerza posible.

Raphel, con su altura y porte, camina hacia donde está el féretro en el que está depositado el cuerpo del santo dorado, lo observa y posa su mano cerca del pecho del hombre muerto.

En el Gareth, una reunión de los siente Satanes que observan a Lucifer como lee uno de sus tantos libros, mantiene impaciente a la reina de los Infiernos que también es víctima de las burlas de Bellhial

-Así que tú, bruja, perdiste el control frente a miserables cerdos de bronce- dice el ángel caído con su voz chillona- pero que feo… la reina de los Infiernos, humillada por humanos simplones, cubiertos de esas asquerosas cosas de metal que llaman armaduras

-¡Cállate! Remedo de Satan, la envidia te corroe, porque mi amado Lucifer no te toma en cuenta, porque yo soy su reina y no tú. Mofa de ex Virtud- la mujer deja de agitarse con su abanico, golpeándolo contra su otra mano y encendiendo sus ojos de potente rojo- si no fuera por el traidor, perezoso de mi hermano gemelo, habría acabado con esa inútil de Athena y con todos los caballeros y seguramente pude haber conseguido información del bastardo- Eso hace que Lucifer cierre el libro con fuerza y tome atención a su esposa.

Lucifer se levanta y camina hacia donde están los otros siete Satanes, los otrora ángeles de distinto rango del Cielo

-Hermosa reina mía, mi primera esposa- acercándose a ella, mientras Bellhial lo mira con ojos brillantes y deseoso de tenerlo tan cerca- sabes bien que toda orden mía debe ser cumplida si o si, yo no admito ninguna clase de rebeldía, no soy Dios nuestro amado padre, por algo lo abandoné y ustedes estuvieron siempre concientes de que yo soy quien manda en este lugar

-Lucifer- habla Leviatán, el dragón del mar- si encontramos la lanza, no sabemos si ella nos llevará hacia donde está el bastardo

-De seguro, el cobarde de Samael, lo sentenció a reencarnación con un final horrendo- secunda Asmodeus, Satán de la Lujuria

-¿Cuál es tu orden, Lucifer?- termina preguntando Belcebú- estamos aquí para obedecerte en lo que digas

-Así me gusta- se da vuelta y camina nuevamente hacia su trono- la lanza de Argenil, es la lanza de Dios, que le entregó al bastardo con el fin de apresarme. Ninguno de los ángeles del cielo, ni mi hermano Mikael, puede tomar esa lanza, es pesada, no lo sabré pues cuando la usé, antes que varios de ustedes tuvieran vida, es poderosa capaz de anular mis alas.- Lucifer se detiene- Leviatán, serás tú el encargado de encontrarla, solo encontrarla… el como, no me interesa

-Como ordenes, Lucifer.

-¿qué haremos con el cobarde de Samael?- pregunta Belcebú

-Tranquilo, a ese traidor, le tengo preparada una sorpresa.

Seiya, logra esquivar la patada que le propina Dana en el entrenamiento. Ahora es él que se lanza al ataque. Seiya no considera necesario utilizar una de sus técnicas contra la niña que se muestra bastante fiera a la hora de pelear. Seiya, lanza un puñetazo, que le da en pleno vientre a Dana, que con la fuerza del impacto, va hacia atrás levantando polvo. El golpe produjo que de la boca de la muchacha brotara sangre. Los observadores del entrenamiento no hacen caso de algunas advertencias de santos, que piden detener la pelea, para que la muchacha no salga lastimada. El entrenador personal de Dana, se concentra en sólo observar la pelea de su discípula y mira las falencias de su oponente

-Aún es muy novato para Dana- dice Histor a su compañero

-Eso debe ser una broma, la muchachita está sangrando y no ha podido propinarle ningún golpe a Seiya, que ni siquiera a demostrado todo su poder- dice Aldebarán que se jacta de las habilidades del joven Pegasus

-Eres un ingenuo, Aldebarán- se burla Histor, frente a las narices del santo de Tauro- esa niña ha sido marcada como enemigo peligroso para nosotros, nadie en esta isla quiso entrenarla, hasta que llegó ese sujeto- comenta el general indicando con su rostro al hombre encapuchado sentado, sosteniendo una vara de madera- ese hombre fue el único que aceptó entrenar a esa pequeña, todos nosotros nos negamos tajantemente cuando el otro niño murió

-Será mejor que nos detengamos o te puedo causar más daño, niña- pero Dana no responde, yace de rodillas en el suelo tomándose su vientre, posiblemente por el dolor del golpe que le dio Seiya

-Dana- se levanta su entrenador- ¿quieres detenerte?- pero no recibe respuesta de la muchacha que está arrodillada en el piso

En el palacio de Acteón, Raphael está frente al cuerpo de Aioros, de acuerdo a lo que pide Antropo. El arcángel del Aire observa detenidamente el cuerpo, levanta sus manos y comienza a tocar el rostro del fallecido santo dorado.

-Su cuerpo se conserva bien, para haber muerto hace tantos años humanos- acaricia el rostro de Aioros- Aioros- comienza a decir su nombre- ¿quieres regresar a este mundo? – el rostro de Raphael comienza a iluminarse y una cosmos energía muy cálida comienza a sentirse en casi toda la sala, expandiéndose hasta las afueras del castillo- ¿Por qué no me respondes?- comienza a tapar los cerrados ojos del santo dorado- ¿por qué no respondes a mi llamado?

Tera, diez años antes

La isla es atacada por Electra, una Titánida hija de Océano, la más joven y veleidosa de sus hijas, que a su vez es la más poderosa de la que rigen el mar. Electra, es servida por muchas ninfas y seres marinos de poderes sobre naturales, quieren tener el poder de Atropo que se encuentra escondido dentro del castillo. Electra pierde a gran parte de los guerreros que la acompañan, gracias a la acción de Selene y de los guerreros que están bajo su mando. Histor y Acteón, toman el lugar de las amazonas guardianas del castillo, siendo el cinturón de hierro más fuerte, para proteger a la reina, mientras sus compañeras y otros centinelas, resguardan sitios como el refugio de la aldea o los sitios de los cadetes

-¡No dejen que ninguno vivo!- grita Selene que con su látigo repele a más de algún tipo de ninfa- mocosa insolente, si no fueses tan patética, de seguro que te daría una oportunidad para sobrevivir- nuevamente con su látigo comienza a atacar a todos los sirvientes de Electra.

-Maldita amazonas- comienza a decir Electra- veamos que sientes, ahora que me devore a todos tus cadetes- comienza a decir la Titánida desde uno de los barrancos de la isla

Electra camina hacia donde está la zona más protegida de la isla, el refugio de niños y cadetes a cargo de Selene. Muchas amazonas y centuriones le dan pelea, pero Electra es bastante fuerte y comienza a derrotarlos a varios de ellos. Luego la Titánida es ayudada por sus sirvientes, quienes comienzan a distraer a los más experimentados, mientras algunas ninfas van directamente al refugio… sorpresa es cuando una de ellas extrañamente comienza a gritar de dolor y varios jóvenes cadetes comienzan a salir. Amira, quien está a cargo del grupo de las amazonas comienza a darse cuenta que varios muchachos y jovencitas comienzan a salir aterrados de la cueva, de repente una de las ninfas apareces sin sus ojos, caminando moribunda

-Amira-san- comienza a llamar una de las amazonas- la ninfa está muerta, y sus ojos no están

-¿Qué?- pregunta sorprendida Amira- ¿Dónde está Electra?- comienza preguntar a uno de los jefes centuriones- ¿Dónde se metió el enemigo?

-Escapó

-No- responde Amira muy segura- es casi imposible, Electra no pudo haber escapado, ella es muy orgullosa como toda divinidad- advierte la joven Amazonas- ¿habrá ido al refugio para ver lo que pasa?- luego va hacia uno de los cadetes mayores para averiguar lo que pasó, el porqué habrían salido tan asustados luego que una ninfa gritara de manera tan aterradora, más fue su sorpresa cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido- no puede ser- es la frase sorprendida de la amazona, que junto a Goliat, quedan pasmados con la noticia- no puedo creerlo, Dana se comió los ojos de esa ninfa- luego se da cuenta de que Electra da un grito desgarrador y su cosmos energía desaparece por completo de la isla.

Todos los centuriones y las amazonas quedas estupefactos con la manera de como fue el grito, de repente, aparece Dana con toda su boca ensangrentada y los ojos de color negro que, a vista de todos fue un panorama aterrador, tras ella un hombre totalmente cubierto de una túnica algo extraña, con capucha y una máscara que cubre su rostro.

En el presente, el hombre de la máscara sigue preguntándole a su discípula si quiere seguir peleando, en eso, todos los habitantes de la isla, sienten la cosmos energía de Raphael

-¿por qué sigue?- pregunta la joven en el suelo- El no puede llamar a quien jamás ha abandonado este mundo- luego se levanta y se limpia la sangre de su boca- pelea, Pegasus- se coloca en posición para atacar, mientras Seiya se rasca la cabeza y con tono irónico encoge los hombros.

-Vaya, esa niña ha estado comunicativa el día de hoy- dice Histor que apoya su codo en su pierna- pronunció más de dos frases en un día, en una de esas nieva

La muchacha ve como Seiya se va hacia el otro lado de la arena y ahora es ella que corriendo va hacia donde está Pegasus y le lanza una patada en todo el rostro (N. de la autora: Uy! Eso duele), lanzando a Seiya hacia el otro lado

-No eres tan débil como pensé- se levanta Seiya limpiándose la zona donde lo golpeó- veamos que tan hábil eres replegando esto -¡¡¡Pegasus Ryo Seiken!- un destellante cometa va hacia donde está la muchacha que con un salto para no recibir el golpe directo, para luego caer y elevar su cosmos energía

-Atomi Tsukusandaa Boruto- murmura la muchacha, que llega a los oidos de Aioria

-¿qué fue lo que dijo?- se levanta sorprendido el santo de Leo al ver como la joven enciende su cosmos energía y comienza ha hacer hacia atrás su puño derecho, condensando en él una gran cantidad de luz

Fin del capítulo XIV

Notas de la autora

Disculpen a quienes siguen esta historia por la demora en subir este capítulo, pero para mi no es fácil escribir tres fic, estudiar y trabajar, por desgracia no tengo la habilidad de ser tan multifuncional pero recién terminé las solemnes en la universidad (rueguen porque me haya ido bien). Pero eso si, le doy mi eterno agradecimiento por sus críticas, comentarios, opiniones, observaciones, etc. Gracias muchas gracias y nos vemos la otra semana si Dios quiere.

Santiago, Mayo (mes de mi cumple, paso el aviso XD) 2006

9

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	18. Las Memorias de Shamshell

Apocalipsis humano, ocaso y enfrentamiento

Capítulo XV 

**Las Memorias de Samshell**

-Tú serás Shamshell y todo mi poder te daré- una gran luz se hace destello y una esfera radiante toma forma frente a los ojos de los siete grande ángeles sirvientes de Dios- Tendrás un gran poder, sólo yo podré superarte

-Y tú te llamarás Aramisael- otra esfera de Luz aparece al otro costado de la luz brillante- Tú poder será tan grande, que el usarlo puede provocar la muerte de quienes te enfrenten sin remedio o resucitación alguna, es por eso, que vivirás dependiente de tu hermano

Ambas esferas comienzan a tomar forma de ángeles de tres alas. Al costado derecho un joven alto, de cabello desordenado, tres alas blancas de grandes magnitudes, ojos grises que no demuestran absolutamente nada, su rostro frío como el hielo. Al costado izquierdo, una joven, hermosa de cabellos plateados y rostro angelical, tres alas grandes y majestuosas, la de al medio más grandes que la otras dos, su rostro pareciera demostrar sabiduría, sus ojos claros y transparentes reflejan la presencia de sus otros hermanos, los siete grandes ángeles

Tera, en el presente

A la muchacha se le ilumina el puño, su técnica es idéntica a la de Aioros, un hombre quien apenas debió haber escuchado hablar en las clases de sus entrenadores, sin embargo va a desarrollar una de sus técnicas más conocidas por sus contemporáneos, sin embargo el brazo de su entrenador se interpone entre ella y Seiya

-Basta- le dice observándola a ella se le opacan los ojos y se da media vuelta y se va a sentar a las afueras de la arena

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Seiya consternado- no entiendo

-Andrómeda- dice Histor que se levanta de su lugar- Acompañarás a Pegasus- Luego hace una señal a Hyoga- Tú, Cignus, te emparejarás con el Dragón y combatirán entre ustedes

-Si- es la respuesta de los tres, que no se dejan intimidar

En el salón de Acteón

-¡¡Vivo!- dice sorprendida Atropo, frente a quienes observan su cuerpo etéreo- imposible, si Shura supuestamente acabó con él y Acteón fue por su cuerpo al Santuario, tal como yo lo había vaticinado

-El que se le haya detenido el corazón, para nosotros no representa la muerte por completo- responde Raphael- Asrael (1), no lo llevó hacia la puerta, por lo tanto Uriel no lo juzgó, por ende, su alma está en este mundo y aparentemente siempre ha estado cerca de quién la retuvo aquí- camina hacia el balcón para observar el cielo- espero que comprendan, yo no puedo llamar a un alma que se ha negado a morir y ha aceptado una nueva misión en este mundo

-No entiendo- dice Athena sorprendida- Vivo, ¿cómo vivo?

-Eso no importa ahora- interviene Acteón bastante serio- Aioros-san, está vivo, pero fuera de su cuerpo, ya hemos sufrido el ataque de Lilith y Arastate, aparte de enterarnos que el cielo está dirigido por alguien que pretende destruir la humanidad

-Has hablado con sabiduría, rey de Tera- le responde Raphael- antes, quiero decirles que Shamshell debe estar entre los humanos, se corre el rumor que el regente lo condenó a reencarnar en el mundo humano, junto con su lanza, cada muerte que él tenga será dolorosa y no encontrará la paz nunca, debido a que exterminó a su gemelo e hizo derrocar a Meikatrón…

En el Azhilut, Anael canta de manera hermosa arrodillada frente al sentado e inerte cuerpo de Uriel, todos aquellos que se encuentran en el jardín de las almas pueden oír su hermosa voz, pero sienten una extraña presencia en el Jardín de las Almas, Aranis y una gran legión de ángeles blancos de dos alas (n. de la autora: cuando hago referencia a ángeles de dos alas, quiero dar a entender ángeles de la última esfera de los coros angelicales) que comienzan a poblar el cielo sobre el jardín

-Señora Anael- dice la joven que fue resucitada por Raphael

-Anael- Aranis se abre paso entre la legión de ángeles blancos- hemos venido para llevarnos a el cuerpo de Uriel para juzgarlo en el consejo, por romper las reglas supremas de nuestro Padre

Anael no se levanta, simplemente se inclina más en los escalones que llegan hacia el trono de Uriel, bajando más la cabeza, es entonces que los guerreros resucitados por el Arcángel de la Tierra, se interponen entre la legión y los dos ángeles de las dominaciones de más alto rango

-Aranis, sirviente de Samael, deja a nuestro señor en paz- dice uno de ellos cuya vestimenta, muy parecida a una armadura, comienza a resplandecer

-Eres tú, uno de los que resucitó Uriel, sin el permiso de los otros arcángeles

-Nuestro señor no debe pedir autorización en el Jardín de las Almas- secunda el otro guerrero- él tiene toda la potestad

-¡El quebrantó las reglas que nos rigen, debe ser juzgado y condenado!- concluye la discusión Aranis, interrumpiendo con su voz, que retumba por todos los dominios de Uriel

Anael, aún sigue inclinada frente al cuerpo de Uriel comienza a orar… dejando de cantar, la batalla en el Jardín, sitio sagrado para Uriel, se ve inminente…

No solamente los dos guerreros, sirvientes de Athena, han contado con el favor de Uriel, varios otros guerreros y ángeles de menor rango y excluidos por sus propios pares forman un pequeño ejército que sigue al Arcángel de la Tierra. Algunos ángeles, miembros de las Dominaciones y que no desconocen la autoridad de Uriel se elevan, dando a entender que protegerán a su señor

-Tropa de insensatos, nosotros contamos con la protección de la casta guerrera por excelencia, ustedes no son nada al lado de él- murmura Aranis- prepárense todos, debemos llevar el cuerpo para que sea juzgado y la puerta deberá ser sellada, como lo dictaminó el señor Samael

Los ángeles de dos alas comienzan a brillar. Espadas luminosas y escudos radiantes están en las manos de los mensajeros de Dios

-Esto no debe suceder- murmura para si Anael

Choque de espadas celestiales, entre ambos bandos, una dominación comienza a defender frente a sus enemigos, con quienes peleó codo a codo en la batalla contra los rebeldes de Lucifer. Abajo, en el jardín propiamente tal, uno de los guerreros de Uriel, toma posición de pelea y recuerda las palabras de su señor cuando les entregó la vida nuevamente

Tiempo antes…

_-No tenemos grandes poderes, como para enfrentar ángeles del cielo, somos simple humanos_

_-El humano ha sido concebido a imagen y semejanza de nuestro señor, por lo que ustedes no son tan diferentes a nosotros- Luego Uriel en un acto extraño comienza a sacar cuatro plumas de sus alas- esta plumas son de mis alas, si yo muero… ustedes morirán, será su dote en sus nuevas "armaduras", pero no deben perder la fe, recuerden que ahora están peleando para que la humanidad no sea exterminada injustamente o para cumplir un capricho de un traidor_

_-Te hemos jurado nuestra lealtad, agradeciendo la nueva vida que nos has dado, Uriel- dice uno de más atrás- y pelearemos por los humanos que hemos jurado proteger y te protegeremos a ti, aunque debamos morir en el primer combate_

_-Tranquilo, un milagro no sólo nosotros somos capaces de hacer, el verdadero milagro es el que_ el humano puede concebir, gracias a su esfuerzo.

En el presente…

-Tu poder no tiene comparación con el nuestro humano- le enfrenta uno de los ángeles blancos que invade el jardín de las almas

-Quieres apostar- le responde el hombre evitando rápidamente la lanza que iba a separarle la cabeza del resto del cuerpo- no nos menosprecies- Luego el hombre comienza a elevar su cosmos energía- Viví casi 250 años, como protector de la Tierra y del Santuario de Athena- el hombre esquiva cada ataque, quedando al lado de su camarada, ambos juran que no tocarán a Uriel, por lo que comienzan a atacar a ángeles blancos y a seres que no son ni ángeles ni demonios, utilizando sus técnicas…

Uriel yace sentado en su trono, pareciera brillar, a lo lejos su ejército combate sin escatimar en dar la vida que nuevamente les fue entregada, para proteger al arcángel de la Tierra y lo que representa para ellos.

-¡Sutadusto Reboryushon!- un gran brillo hace retroceder a varios ángeles blancos

-No se rindan es tan sólo un humano que ha sido revivido- dice Aranis que toma posición y abre sus grandes alas resplandecientes, entierra su espada a una de las dominaciones que sigue las órdenes de Uriel- Debemos llevar a los ángeles a la corte del señor Samael, tal como nos lo ordenó el señor Iomuel- Aranis observa a Anael que sigue arrodillada frente a Uriel orando- Nada los salvará, ellos no tienen suficiente poder para enfrentarse con nosotros, aunque hayan sido santos muy poderosos de Athena, no son rivales para los ángeles del Azhiluth

En Tera, Raphael siente un extraño mareo y pierde el equilibrio, uno de los guardianes de Uriel, que está junto con ellos por órdenes del propio arcángel de la Tierra, le pregunta que ocurre

-Nada, solamente sentí el llamado desesperado de alguien, proviene del jardín de las Almas- le responde Raphael tomándose del hombro del guerrero

-¿el Jardín de las Almas? Pero ahí Uriel está protegiendo

-Si, pero de los ataques de Lucifer, no de nuestros propios camaradas-Todos quedan atónitos por las declaraciones de Raphael – debo volver, Uriel me necesita

La batalla se libra, Anael es protegida por varias dominaciones que están alrededor de ella, de la joven que fue revivida por Raphael y sobretodo, cerca del cuerpo de Uriel

Anael toma la mano de su amigo Uriel, que yace en su trono

-Amigo, vamos a resistir

La batalla no corre muy bien para el bando de Uriel, varios ángeles caen tratando de defender a su líder, pero los ángeles blancos son más, y la situación empeora cuando se hace presente Mikael y una legión inmensa de ángeles, en que predomina las Potestades, coro que él lidera. El ángel del Fuego, con su espada señala hacia el cuerpo de Uriel desde lejos, Anael se da cuenta de la presencia y detiene su oración y observa hacia el cielo y ve la figura de Mikael y varios ángeles de las potestades tras él dispuestos a pelear, pero ella se da cuenta que no es para proteger a su amigo, sino para llevarse su cabeza. Anael se levanta y observa hacia el cielo y luego ve como varios seres revividos por Uriel y varios ángeles de la orden de las dominaciones se encuentran heridos o simplemente tendidos en el suelo, ya sin vida.

Mikael, baja a gran velocidad hacia el trono de Uriel

Uno de los guerreros de Uriel se da cuenta de que quieren ir a atacar a su señor, por lo que corre desesperadamente para ayudar a aquellos que se han propuesto de tener al arcángel del Fuego, que baja a gran velocidad

-Debo alcanzar a evitar que lo toque- dice el antiguo santo de Aries, que también ostentó el título de patriarca del Santuario de Athena- Kurisutaru Uoru- casi al mismo tiempo Mikael trata de estocar a sus antiguos camaradas y a Uriel, su objetivo principal, pero se da cuenta que no puede, se eleva y aumenta su energía, apareciendo su quinta ala en él

-Mi… Mikael- tartamudea Anael, que trata de comprender la actitud de su otrora amigo

Mikael ahora comienza a elevar su cosmos energía y levanta su espada empezando a golpearla contra el escudo de cristal creado por Shion, que comienza a debilitarse con cada golpe que recibe

-No podré…- comienza a retroceder- no podré resistir tanto tiempo, es muy fuerte

-Ten fe, amigo- Anael comienza le toca el hombro de Shion. De la nada el campo logra fortalecerse nuevamente. Anael sube dos escalones acercándose más al trono de Uriel, observa a Mikael y con aires de victoria ella comienza a cantar, una dulce canción, pero que jamás ha sido interpretada por ella durante su estancia al lado de Uriel, su voz ayuda a varios, que se encuentran casi vencidos, a creer en la batalla. La voz de Anael se escucha por todos los rincones de Azhilut, incluso fuera de ése.

En el Gareth, en el templo del Satán de la Cólera, una figura se asoma por los balcones, es un hombre de gran estatura, unas extrañas manchas en su rostro, ojos siniestros, uñas larga, vestido de un atuendo negro, que siente su alma (o lo que queda de ella) afligida

-Tal como lo dijo mi señor Lucifer, te está llamando la condenada- dice Bellhial que está tras él con su típica risa burlona- ¿Qué esperas? Te está llamando- comienza a hostigar a Belcebú que lo mira de reojo, provocando algo de temor en su camarada Satán- Ay! Belcy, no te pongas así… si la tontorrona te necesita, hay que ir a ayudarla,

-Vámonos- dice caminando hacia el interior del palacio- quiero a varios golems y también a muchos ángeles caídos para la batalla

-¿Me dejas ir Belcy?- pregunta Bellhial cambiando su tono de voz lúgubre por uno chillón, peor que el de una mujer escandalosa- soy feliz, muy feliz, mataré a alados imbéciles, si, si, si- comienza a bailar

-Vámonos o te dejo atrás- le dice tomando su lanza negra en sus manos

Anael sigue cantando, elevando su energía para aliviar a aquellos que se sienten derrotados, mientras Mikael sigue golpeando el escudo de cristal creado por Shion. En otro sector, Saga, observa como está su compañero trata de aguantar. Anael sigue cantando a la espera de un milagro que se le presente, pues la barrera creada por Shion, está debilitándose paulatinamente.

En Tera…

Raphael se da cuenta que no puede volver, debido a al invasión de que ha sido víctima la frontera de los mundos, pero en él no reina la desesperación, tiene confianza en aquellos que se quedaron cuidando de su amigo, luego recuerda parte de las palabras de Uriel, que le hablaron sobre la posible reencarnación de Shamshell y la importancia que tiene para ellos que ni Lucifer ni Samael lo encuentren primero

-Haré que Aioros vuelva, aunque no sea su voluntad- dice Raphael a Athena

-¿Cómo?- le pregunta ella asombrada

-Si Aioros vive en este mundo, es porque ha recibido una nueva misión, diferente a la que Athena u otro ser conoce, alguien interceptó el trabajo de Asrael

-¿pero como lo llamará?- pregunta Acteón

-Toda alma deberá obedecer mi llamado- dice Raphael comenzando a brillar- incluso la de él

En una cabaña de una de las aldeas que se encuentran en Tera, Dana se encuentra observando la llama de una vela encendida.

-Así eras tú- comienza a hablar- radiante y hermoso, que cualquiera se pudo haber enamorado de ti- su entrenador, simplemente la observa, parado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación- ¿quién eres tú?- comienza a preguntarse a medida que si mano pasa por sobre la llama haciendo que se agite

-Dana, es hora de que duermas- le dice su entrenador

-Me has llamado Dana, desde que nos encontramos- le responde mirándolo

-No- sentencia el hombre- desde mucho antes te llamé así, incluso antes de que nacieras

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento

-Me pueden explicar, ¿por qué esa niña conoce las técnicas de mi hermano Aioros?- Aioria pregunta airado por lo que presenció en el entrenamiento

-Aioros, murió mucho antes que los titanes atacaran el Santuario y sitios específicos como Tera- Mu se une a la conversación- alguno de ustedes conocía las técnicas de Aioros y se las enseñó a esa niña- concluye Mu mirando a Aioria para que se calme

-Lo sentimos- dice Jean- yo no pude habérselas enseñado, ni nadie de acá, porque simplemente no las conocíamos directamente, salvo por relatos

-Aparte a Iria, no la ha entrenado nadie, desde que tuvo edad para ser cadete, salvo el hombre de la máscara

-Iria, ¿no se llama Dana? Así la nombraron- pregunta Aldebarán rascándose la cabeza

-Iria es su verdadero nombre, Dana, es el nombre que le dio su entrenador, francamente no sé por qué la llama así, pero ella responde más como Dana, que como Iria

-Pero aún no han respondido mi pregunta- reclama Aioria, algo enojado

-Lo siento, Aioria de Leo, pero no tengo respuestas, esa niña nunca ha sido competencia de las Amazonas ni de los centinelas, la reina la dejó, porque, según lo que me comentaba Selene-san, fue la única de dos niños rescatados que llegaron a las orillas de las costas de Tera

-Es verdad- respalda Histor- esa es la única sobreviviente, su hermano gemelo murió en extrañas circunstancias

Un centinela se acerca hacia donde están todos reunidos, comunicando que Acteón los quiere a todos en la plaza central de peleas para dar un anuncio importante, pues Athena y Raphael, junto con el consejo de anciano y él, han llegado a un acuerdo para poder contrarrestar el ataque de Lucifer o el posible líder que busque el Apocalipsis de la tierra.

Fin del capítulo XV

Nota de la Autora

Asrael, es considerado el ángel de la muerte, no es ni bueno ni malo, sólo cumple con su misión (a ver… pensaron que era el gato de Gargamel ). Algunos estudiosos dicen que fue uno de los ángeles que ató a Lucifer en el infierno con cadenas.

Bueno, siempre agradezco a todos quienes leen esta historia algo densa y a lo mejor algo latera

Saludos

Hotaru K.

7

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	19. Eyes

Apocalipsis humano, ocaso y enfrentamiento

Capítulo XVI 

**Eyes…**

Mikael se ha dado cuenta que la barrera que lo separa del cuerpo de Uriel comienza a debilitarse. Anael, sigue firme cantando, su voz no se debilita en lo más mínimo… sigue tan fuerte y melodiosa me comienza a encantar a todos quienes juraron proteger a Uriel

-Ya son míos- dice el arcángel del Fuego

Mikael se eleva para dar un certero golpe con su espada al campo al muro de cristal, para luego dirigirse hacia él a toda velocidad para dar el golpe final

-"Creo que yo no seré capaz de realizar este milagro"- piensa Shion mientras sostiene firmemente el muro que los protege

Mikael está listo para poder destruir el muro y de paso a quién lo creo, cuando de la nada aparece una hoz dorada que choca contra su espada, que se le suelta de las manos al arcángel del Fuego, varios presentes observan lo sucedido. Anael detiene su canción y Shion hace desaparecer el muro de cristal cayendo de rodillas y siendo atendido por la joven doncella de Raphael. Mikael observa la hoz, que haciendo un efecto de boomerang, vuelve a las manos de su dueño.

A Anael se le ilumina el rostro al ver quien es

-Viniste…- es lo que murmura ella, cuando su mirada se cruza con la de uno de los sujetos, que sin necesidad de desplegar sus grande alas, levitan muy alto

-¡Traidores!- grita Aranis desde lo lejos al ver quienes son- ustedes han sido ayudado por ellos, lo ángeles caídos de Lucifer- pero siente la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas, uno de los sujetos que salvó a Uriel, quien lanzó la hoz, está tras él

-Aranis, está bien pelear contra nosotros, que se supones somos los malos, pero ¿atacar al ángel de Amor? Y en presencia de Belcy… es condenarse a muerte

-Engendro, debí haberte matado en la batalla contra cuando te desterramos- dice atacándolo rápidamente con su espada, pero Bellhial desaparece rápidamente, de los ojos, situándose más alto aún

-Ya te lo dije una vez- cambia su chillona voz por una más lúgubre- que me pagarías todas y cada una de las heridas que me propinaste cuando me desterraron del Azhilut

Mikael observa como Anael cruza miradas con aquel ser que ya no es digno hijo del Todopoderoso

-Sabía que vendrías a ayudarme, agradezco tanto a Dios que me haya permitido verte otra vez- a Anael se le iluminan los ojos cuando ve desde lejos a Belcebú que flota en el aire

-Anael…- murmura Belcebú, no importándole quien rodea al ángel del Amor, sólo le importa mirar su rostro desde lejos, recordando tiempos pasados

Mikael llama su espada, haciendo que vuelva a sus manos, el arcángel del Fuego, antes indiscutido aliado de Uriel, busca exterminarlo, aunque en eso se le vaya hasta el último ángel de su orden. Belcebú siente la agresividad el su antiguo hermano y prepara su lanza para el ataque, mientras Bellhial casi le arranca la cabeza a Aranis con un movimientos de su hoz.

-Ya sé donde está el bastardo, pero Aranis ¿Dónde está el poder del Señor? Sabemos que Samael lo escondió, pues Shamshell, el bastardo, protegía mucho a su hermana de seres inescrupulosos como tú

-¿A quién dices inescrupuloso? Engendro de maldad- se defiende Aranis, evitando el golpe de Bellhial

-No seas mentiroso, de seguro el líder que sigues ha movido sus hilos, para hacer desaparecer a Meikatrón, encerrar al bastardo y hacerse del poder de Dios, aprovechando que éste se encuentra dormido de forma intemporal ¿verdad?-Aranis ataca a Bellhial con su espada, pero esté la esquiva riéndose con esos gestos ambiguos. – Si si, ya lo sabía, ya lo sabía… entonces en el mundo humano el alma del bastardo está… y mi señor Lucifer encontrarlo hará- ahora su hoz choca contra la espada de Aranis.

Mikael, observa seriamente a Belcebú, que no hace ningún gesto en especial, es entonces que Mikael despliega todas sus alas y va a enfrentar al príncipe de los Infiernos haciendo chocar su espada contra un campo de energía generado por Belcebú. Mikael solamente ríe, como esperando liberar al verdadero potencial del candidato seguro a desterrar a Lucifer de su trono. Pero éste no hace nada, simplemente agita su mano y varios ángeles caídos van a enfrentar a ángeles blancos en una batalla que rememora la división del Azhilut y el Gareth. Demasiados bandos hace confusa la pelea, quienes dominan el Paraíso, no solamente atacan a quienes consideran traidores, también se enfrentan a los expulsados, los impuros.

Anael, no puede soportar ver nuevamente luchar a sus hermanos a quienes tanto quiere. Siente que su corazón nuevamente se parte por mitad, en apoyo a quienes amó y a quienes ama. Es por eso que despliega todas su alas y da un gran grito hacia al cielo, como liberando una gran energía que hace temblar todo el jardín de las Almas.

Belcebú, que ya había chocado su lanza contra Mikael, se da cuenta de eso y su rostro frío y aterrador, cambia, sus ojos toman la antigua luz de cuando fue un querubín y hace a un lado a Mikael, con gran fuerza y despliega sus alas para ir hacia ella, que yace tendida boca abajo en el suelo atendida por la doncella de Raphael y Shion.

-Anael…- murmura Belcebú que está ya en los escalones que va hacia el trono de Uriel- no debiste…

-Vaya, pero que interesante, Anael, tiene un gran poder oculto- murmura Bellhial que tuvo que usar su alas para protegerse del impacto de la energía que desplegó Anael- es muy interesante… esa, es un enemigo poderoso, me imagino si quiere asesinar a alguien, el amor se contaminaría por completo… eso me parece muy bueno.

En Tera…

-Anael ha despertado nuevamente su poder- dice Raphael a quienes Uriel ha devuelto la vida- eso es una buena señal, ya no debo preocuparme, ellos están bien

-¿Está seguro, Señor Raphael?- pregunta uno de ellos

-Si, no te preocupes, ellos estarán bien, no hay de que preocuparnos. Pues, si Dios separó el amor de los dos, ella lo mantiene unido con su poder- le responde, mirando a Athena- muy bien, dice acercándose a Acteón- tu gente debe encontrar la lanza de las siete almas, aquella que Samshell usó para atacar a Lucifer. No te aseguro que puedan tomarla, pero si es necesario que la encuentren

-¿cómo la buscaremos?- pregunta la Diosa de la Sabiduría

-Me extraña esa pregunta, Atenea, pues te diré que tu báculo puede ser un excelente rastreador… ya que la lanza de Shamshell, es un arma divina como Niké, la Diosa de la Victoria que llevas en la mano, pero la diferencia es que Argenil fue creada por Dios, no para un soldado, sino para él mismo es por eso que ninguno de nosotros puede tomarla. El como buscarla, eso te lo dejo a ti… debes conocer tu poder ¿no?

-Tus ironías me tienen sin cuidado

-¿Qué ganamos si encontramos la lanza?- pregunta Acteón a Raphael

-Ganarán tiempo y la posibilidad que Shamshell venga a reclamarla una vez que ella manifieste su poder- responde dándole la espalda tanto a Atenea como a Acteón- Puede que así podamos encontrar el alma, pues si la sellaron, quedó en un cuerpo que ni Uriel puede reconocer

Belcebú hace a un lado a quienes están auxiliando a Anael, acaricia sus alas y luego ella las hace desaparecer, colocándose de rodillas y mirando hacia el trono de Uriel con gran tristeza

-Sabía que vendrías a ayudarme- murmura ella sin mirarlo

-No puedo dejarte morir, Lucifer nunca me lo perdonaría

-¿Lucifer…? es increíble que él aún sienta algún cariño por mí, si nos abandonó, nos traicionó y te llevó con él- argumenta bajando su vista y mirando su mano- yo no tengo el derecho de ser nombrada más como el ángel del Amor, ya no. Para los ojos de mis hermanos, he traicionado la causa del Azhilut aceptando tu ayuda

-Ellos han traicionado su herencia, se han atrevido a atacarte, y eso jamás lo permitiré- le responde no mirándola

-Sabes que no puedo mirar a tus ojos tan de cerca, puedes morir, y eso es lo que menos quiero- dice ella tomando la mano de Belcebú- sé que jamás estaremos juntos, El Todopoderoso ya sentenció y ante eso no se puede hacer nada

-Pero, que romántico- dice Aranis acompañado por Mickael que observa furioso el espectáculo- La traidora, el Señor Samael ya te puede condenar, ya no tienes salvación Anael, te has convertido en un ángel Caído

-Eso nunca- se enfrenta Belcebú a ellos- Ella no es un ángel caído, es el ángel del Amor y sólo Dios puede Condenarla

-Somos testigos presénciales de cómo ha aceptado la ayuda de dos de los siete Satanes del Gareth y eso se paga con la libertad

-Tú no has presenciado nada… Aranis- murmura Bellhial que por atrás lo toma de la cabeza para luego colocarle la hoz en el cuello- no, Mickael, él muere si te acercas

-No es asunto mío- dice el arcángel del fuego- quien viva o quien muera no me compete

-Interesante- luego, Bellhial lanza a Aranis hacia Mickael- soy un cerdo y un engendro de maldad, pero también tengo criterio y buen gusto a la hora de quitarle la vida a algo, y Aranis no está en mis planes, algo más doloroso y menos digno es lo adecuado para este bufón.

-Ya basta, Bellhial- dice Belcebú levantándose y abriéndose paso- esta parodia de ángel no nos va a derrotar- luego mirando a Mikael con agresividad- no puedo creer que hayas cambiado tanto. Antes te importaba la vida de quienes te seguían, ahora pareces que simplemente te gusta pelear, ya no respetas ni a los tuyo

-Es cierto- le responde enterrando su espada en el cuerpo de Aranis. Éste cae en un gran charco de sangre, mientras su cuerpo comienza a desaparecer

-Oye!- grita Bellhial con una voz chillona- yo quería matarlo, no es justo- cruza los brazos dejando su hoz levantada al lado de él- me tenía que pagar todas

-No te preocupes, le harás compañía- elevando su poder al máximo abre sus alas majestuosas. Bellhial llama a su hoz y ambos buscan enfrentarse. Sin embargo gotas de rocío comienzan a llenar el ambiente, Belcebú se da cuenta que cerca de ellos está su antiguo líder, el arcángel del Agua hace su aparición a lo lejos del altar de Uriel. Mikael hace desaparecer su espada y comienza a bajar los escalones, hacia el sitio más bajo del jardín para luego avanzar hacia donde está la imagen del otro arcángel elemental y cuando llega hasta donde está ella, ambos desaparecen, haciendo que los otros ángeles blancos, seguidores de Aranis, y las potestades lideradas por Mikael, desaparezcan del cielo

-Una pieza menos del tablero, mi amada- dice Lucifer que juega ajedrez contra Arastate

-Vaya, mi amado marido es muy capaz, pero aún me queda más de una jugada, veamos…- mueve una pieza acorralando a Lucifer- ¿qué tal? No lo esperabas ¿verdad? Aún me quedan muchos hilos por mover, querido esposo

-No menosprecies al enemigo, querida, bien sabes que ya luché una vez contra él y reclamará su derrota nuevamente- dice moviendo otra pieza y leyendo uno de sus cuantos libros

-¿quieres que la vigile?- pregunta Arastate contrarrestando su jugada

-No, aguarda a que ella muerda el anzuelo, luego si quieres la matas o la transformas en serpiente, eso lo dejo a tu criterio, mi amada- mueve otra pieza, como acorralando a la reina del juego de Arastate- Si piensa que ha conseguido derrotarme, está muy equivocado

-Debo irme- dice Belcebú una vez que desapareció Mikael- ya no me necesitas y estás a salvo, por ahora

-Es cierto, pero nadie te sacará la condena que te interpondrá ese tarado de Samael, bruja- secunda Bellhial sacándole la lengua a Anael- será que tú no pararás de sufrir, fea

-Señora Anael- Saga llega, pero queda perturbado por la presencia de los dos satanes- ¿se encuentra bien?

-No te preocupes, ya todo pasó y el cuerpo de Uriel sigue con bien, gracias a todos ustedes, incluyéndolos- ve como Belcebú le da la espalda- gracias otra vez y que el Todopoderoso vuelva a guiar tu camino, hermano

-Lo dudo, ya soy el príncipe de los infiernos, dudo que El me acepte otra vez- luego camina hacia Bellhial y tomando su lanza que había enterrado en los escalones- hasta nunca- Bellhial lo observa al como camina y luego alza su alas negras para desaparecer en el cielo

-Ya lo oíste, hasta nunca.. FEA- le recalca Bellhial que le saca la lengua y corre tras Belcebú también desplegando sus alas… todos aquellos que lo seguían.

Anael detiene la muerte de Aranis, ella piensa que es mejor que Rophael sea quien determine si merece morir o no

Fin del capítulo XVI

Nota de la autora

Miles de millones de gracias por la lectura… bueno entro en solemnes otra vez, lo bueno es que me ha ido bien, lo malo que mi Teniente (la profe de Finanzas I) nos tiene a todos en la cuerda floja… NO ME PUEDO ECHAR EL RAMO!

Bueno, tengo más dibujos, ¿los quieren?

Saludos, y que tengan una buena semana

5

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	20. Cuentas pendientes II, recuerdos

Apocalipsis humano, ocaso y enfrentamiento

Capítulo XVII 

**Cuentas pendientes II: Recuerdos... Busca de Argenil **

-Te invoco, gran rey del mundo oscuro, rey de los infiernos a que nos orientes lo que debemos hacer ahora- Un sacerdote, junto con otros hombres encapuchados rodean un fuego, en donde se queman algunas calaveras y restos humanos- Oh, gran Astaroth, gran serafín, rey de los infiernos, aliado indiscutido de Lucifer, muéstranos el camino para llegar a la victoria por sobre nuestros enemigos

La llama se incrementa más y más, mientras al interior de las capuchas de los hombres, se denotan rostros marcados con heridas profundad y dibujos extraños. El monje mayor comienza a elevar sus brazos al cielo, recitando cánticos de extraña procedencia seguido por los otros monjes. En eso una de las calaveras comienza a encenderse más y más, ellos lo toman como una señal y siguen rezando y nombrando al Rey de los Infiernos.

-Tus enemigos ya han comenzado a moverse, oh Señor de los Infiernos, necesitamos saber si quieres algo de nosotros, tu humildes siervos- esparciendo unos extraños polvos blancos, en eso una sombra negra se manifiesta a partir de dicha calavera que envuelve a todos los presentes en un manto de oscuridad

Un grupo de caballeros corren por una antigua ciudad en ruinas, Hyoga, Shiryu, Aioria y Milo, la única amazona Jean corren recordando la orden recibida por actual rey de Tera, que estuvo acompañado por Athena y el ya no presente Raphael

_-La lanza Argenil es una lanza que no cualquiera puede tomar, si los siete ángeles más grandes creados por Dios no han podido manejarlas y viejas leyendas hablan de que es la llave de una prisión- habla Raphael frente a todos aquellos invocados por Atropo- La condena de Shamshell, fue hecha y la lanza desapareció, es posible que esté siguiendo su alma_

_-A todos ustedes les pido, deben encontrar el arma, Athena con su cosmos energía los guiará pues ella posee a Niké de su lado y ellas tratarán de encontrar la energía que emana Argenil-comienza a ordenar Acteón a su gente_

_-Pero… eso puede provocar que Athena pueda perder la vida en unas horas más- Dohko habla en representación de los santos de Atenas_

_-Eso no pasará- interviene Raphael- del mismo modo como invocaron a Uriel, del mismo modo los ayudará a conseguir encontrar la lanza, antes de que otro la posea- un aura llena de una extraña calma comienza a brillar alrededor del arcángel su rostro se ilumina divinamente y comienza a hablar su voz retumba- el Todopoderoso no quiere que el Apocalipsis se lleve a cabo, sus hijos a quienes protegeremos, también pelearán para que eso no ocurra- Pareciera que la isla entera comenzara a elevarse- Ahora escuchen todos, Lucifer busca a quien lo derrotó y para eso, no le importa provocar que el mundo se extinga en su ocaso, Shamshell es el verdadero ángel del Apocalipsis, el que lo encuentre primero, ese será quien venza, Argenil, el arma de Dios, está aquí en la tierra y es obligación de los humanos encontrarla a como sea lugar._

_-Ya saben, amigos míos, organizaremos grupos de búsquedas, Athena los guiará y los que se quedemos aquí, procuraremos protegerla de todos nuestros enemigos_

_-Athena- Raphael ya envuelto en su luz inherente- No estás sola y lo sabes – su figura comienza a desaparecer a medida que habla- Tienes a dos arcángeles como aliados, cada uno líder de un coro diferente, sin contar que una de esas esferas (coros) es la segunda más poderosa de nosotros, pero también son escasos- su figura ya etérea desaparece a la vista de muchos- nada malo te pasará si es neutral o se decide a nuestro favor, Uriel, ha tomado la gran responsabilidad de vigilar la puerta que yace abierta… pero ahora tú quedarás a cargo, justifica realmente tu liberación y el que no te lleve conmigo- hasta que su figura ya no está entre los presentes_

Mientras corren, muchos se preguntan como seguir, como pueden encontrar algo que recientemente han oído hablar

-Esto es inútil- se detiene Aioria- ¿cómo podemos encontrar algo así? Y si Athena es atacada por Lucifer y nosotros no estamos con ella

-¿Desobedecerás una orden de tu propia Diosa?- pregunta Jean que lo mira hostilmente- ¿no crees qué ya es hora que madures, Leo? Son riesgos que hay que correr

-También es tu diosa, Jean, no se te olvide que ustedes también son protectores de Athena- la increpa Aioria- Fue uno de nosotros quien te salvo

-Ya Aioria, basta, sé como te sientes, pero Jean tiene razón- Milo se coloca entre ambos- Jean debes comprender que…

- Comprensión siempre trato de tener, pero con personas egoístas como ustedes, no- Jean se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar- no puedo creer- habla ella mientras avanza- que los propios guardianes de Athena no le tengan fe- cuando Jean pasa por frente de los santos de bronce, Hyoga comienza a recordar palabras y la batalla que tuvo con ella,

En Tera, los ancianos guían a Acteón que su principal misión es evitar que alguien toque a Athena

-Argenil, ha sido censurada hace muchas generaciones- habla la mujer anciana- en los tiempos de la mitología, Atropo pudo sentir el gran y terrorífico poder del Shamshell, pero nadie lo controlaba, salvo el arcángel Mickael, que podía dirigirlo no así ordenarle- La mujer observa a Athena que ha elevado su cosmos tratando de buscar a Argenil- ella debe recordar que tan poderoso fue cuando cayó derrotada, la sucesivas reencarnaciones, mitigaron ese dolor, sin embargo, recordarlo es lo que no llevará a conseguir esa lanza y poder contar con ayuda de Shamshell

-¿usted está segura qué ese ángel, a quién todos temen, podrá protegernos y ayudarnos?- pregunta Amira, la nueva líder de las amazonas- si sólo sigue los designios de un ser superior a él, quien derrotó a Lucifer y encerró a los Dioses, ¿no cree que buscará destruirnos a nosotros también?

-sólo Dios puede responder eso- dice Acteón con mirada fija puesta en Athena- sólo él puede responder

Jean camina por unos senderos que llevan a lo más profundo de las ruinas, se concentra tratando se entender los que Athena trata de comunicar con su cosmos

-me resulta tan difícil – dice la mujer abriendo sus ojos y mirando su alrededor- creo que lo que dice Aioria, comienza a tener sentido, ¿cómo encontrar algo que no sabemos que es? Será una lanza, será una piedra, cómo será... si está cerca de quien posee el poder de manejarla, entonces... si la encontramos, ¿también lo encontraremos a él?

-¿Qué tanto hablas sola?- pregunta Milo que aparece tras ella

Jean se sorprende y luego da un respiro de alivio

-Eres tú- dice ella- me asusté

-¿asustarte, tú?- le pregunta extrañando avanzando por el sendero- tú no eres de las que se asusta con facilidad, por lo menos eso me has demostrados en estos dias

-Ahora si, me siento rara en este lugar, me siento observada... ¿no te pasa lo mismo?- pregunta igualando el paso al de él

-No- luego la mira y se da cuenta que ella mira el piso, algo intranquila- Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi

-¿Cómo?- pregunta ella algo extrañada- no vengas con eso ahora, lo que menos quiero es recordar

-¿Por qué?- pregunta ahora él- ¿tienes miedo de reconocerte a ti misma como una mujer?

-Eso nunca, me siento orgullosa de ser una mujer y de poder pelear con mi rostro descubierto- responde ella con firmeza- He entrenado mucho, pare demostrar de lo que soy capaz

-En el pasado fuiste una niña asustadiza que se escondía tras las piernas de Camus, antes de que te entregara para entrenar en Tera

_Una niña corre llorando porque un niño del pueblo le había roto su juguete favorito, luego es detenida por un muchacho no muy mayor a ella, pero que ya tenía una gran responsabilidad_

_-¿Qué pasa Jean, por qué estás llorando?- le pregunta hincándose y secando sus lágrimas mientras la niña solloza _

_-Camus-san... un niño rompió mi muñeca de género, la que tú me regalaste- dice entre llanto_

_-¿en serio? Y tú ¿qué hiciste?- le pregunta acariciando su cabeza_

_-Quise que me devolviera mi muñeca, pero él es más fuerte y dijo que la mujeres no pelean, que eso era cosas de hombres... y eso no es justo, tengo tanto derecho de defenderme, pero rompió mi muñeca y sólo pude llorar_

_-Pues, la mujeres no deben pelear, eso dice Athena- le dice para consolarla_

_-Eso es injusto, yo puedo ser tan fuerte como cualquier hombre- le dice ella enojada y con sus mejillas rojas_

_-Hablas como toda una amazonas- le sonríe- toma, no es tu muñeca, pero servirá para que nunca te sientas sola- Camus toma la última lágrima de Jean, y frente a sus ojos comienza a aumentar sus cosmos energía, la niña siente a su alrededor un aire frío y algunos copos de nieve se colocan en su mano, eso la pone contenta y sonríe, luego Camus le entrega su lágrima congelada y se la coloca en el cuello sujetándola con una cadena de plata que Jean siempre lleva, en señal que es una niña libre y que tiente tutor- listo ¿te gusta?_

_-Gracias, Camus-san- ella observa su nuevo regalo- es muy lindo- luego se le abraza del cuello- te quiero mucho, Camus-san, hermano_

_-Yo también, Jean, y espero que algún día me puedas perdonar- le susurra, pero Jean no le escucha, pues está sujeta de su cuello cargando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho_

Milo observa como Jean toma un dije que tiene en el cuello, lo toma con delicadeza y fuerza a la vez... Milo conoce a Jean desde antes que ella fuese entregada bajo la tutela de Tera, la recuerda como una niña que siempre jugó alegremente o lloraba cuando un niño le hacía daño, pero siempre al lado de Camus, el joven que la salvó cuando uno de los titanes quiso destruir la aldea donde nació y mató a sus padres, ahora frente a él tiene a una mujer fuerte de carácter, que demostró que tan poderosa puede ser, defendiendo su hogar. Eso lo llena de orgullo, pues ella es una de las pruebas vivientes de que su antiguo camarada, Camus, era un hombre que merecía ser un santo dorado de Athena.

Pero sienten como la cosmos energía de Shiriu, Hyoga y Aioria, se enciende hostilmente en una batalla

-¡Rozan Sho Ryu Ha!- la figura de un dragón imponente, pareciera salir del puño de Shiryu, pero no logra detener a su enemigo, que pareciera ser una sombra.

Aioria, trata de capturar su imagen con su cosmos energía, pero todo parece inútil, el extraño es muy rápido y su presencia no se deja sentir.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta Milo que llega junto con Jean al sitio del suceso

-¡Cuidado!-grita ella al sentir como un rayo llega donde están ellos, tirando a Milo al suelo y ella tratando de esquivar el poder con un salto, pero es golpeada en la pierna, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo precipitosamente al suelo

-Jean- Milo va a atenderla

-Estoy bien- dice ella tratando de recobrarse del golpe- solamente caí mal, es todo- luego vuelve a sentir esa hostil cosmos energía que lanza otro poder hacia ellos, pero es repelido por el escudo del dragón, a duras penas

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?- pregunta Aioria que junto con Hyoga se reúnen con el grupo, Jean se recobra, concentrando su cosmos energía

-Jean?- pregunta Milo

Ella hace una especie de campo de energía que cubre a los cinco, rezando unas extrañas palabras nuevamente. El campo comienza a recibir una serie de impacto pero cuya dirección no se puede determinar, pues parecieran que vienen de todas partes. Ella advierte que ataquen que el campo no reflecta las técnicas hacia el interior y que traten de busca a quienes los están atacando, sin embargo pareciera difícil

Athena siente que sus santos y la joven amazonas están en peligro y trata de ayudarlos con su cosmos energía, pero es bloqueada por algún ente que no conoce. En eso siente que alguien trata de entrar a su mente, un ser desconocido comienza a hablarle, Athena pierde la concentración y cae de rodillas, botando a Nike en el piso. Se toma la frente tratando de que no entre nada. Acteón se da cuenta y va a socorrerla junto con Amira

-Argenil, está rechazando su búsqueda- murmura la anciana mientras el cuerpo etéreo de Atropo aparece tras ella

-Aparentemente, es eso –responde ella, junto a la Parca, aparecen sus otras dos hermanas una a cada lado- o alguien está tratando de impedir que Athena encuentre la lanza, pero a nadie le conviene eso, pues es interés de todos conseguir esa arma, pues quien la tenga, asegura capturar el alma de Shamshel, el premio mayor de esta casería

Athena se coloca de pie antes de que Acteón y Amira lleguen a ayudarla, mira a los guerreros de Uriel que están a un costado de la habitación observando todo lo que sucede, haciendo una reverencia, sale uno de ellos por la ventana.

-¿Adonde va?- pregunta Amira

-A ver lo que sucede con los santos que salieron en dirección Oriente y con Jean, pues están en problemas- responde Atropo que se encuentra tras los miembros del consejo de ancianos

El ser corre por los senderos de la isla, hasta que llega a una especie de columnas cerca de las orillas del mar, custodiadas por dos estatuas de canes gigantes y de dos guardias que siempre tienen cruzadas sus lanzas para evitar que salgan o entren quienes no están autorizados.

Jean no puede resistir por mucho tiempo los ataques, se siente agotada y comienza a caer de rodillas, mientras los demás tratan de divisar de donde vienen los ataques, en eso, la joven amazonas siente como algo se enreda en su cuello, y la jala hacia atrás golpeando su espalda contra una columna de concreto, mientras aún siguen asfixiándola con lo que la tienen atrapada, luchando para liberarse

-¡¡Jean!- grita Milo, mientras continúan los ataques. En eso Milo y Aioria, encienden su cosmos energía de santos dorados y logran repeler gran cantidad. Leo enciende su puño y lanza su poder hacia donde se encuentran unas casas en ruinas, saliendo unas sombras muy rápido.

La muchacha aún lucha contra quien la tiene capturada con una especie de soga negra. Shiryu trata de protegerla con su escudo mientras Hyoga combate junto con los otros santos dorados, en eso de la nada, aparece algo que corta la fuerte cuerda que sostiene a Jean.

-¿Dónde fueron?- pregunta Milo sorprendido, porque un ataque que provenía de todas partes había cesado como si nada- ¡Jean!- dice asustado y corre junto con Aioria hacia donde se encuentra ella, que trata de respirar poco a poco.

-Apenas puedes moverte- dice Hyoga- no pudiste zafarte de esa cosa que te sujetó

-Jean, fue un simple ataque ¿qué paso?- pregunta Milo a la joven que extenuada se coloca de pie- debes descansar

-No- responde ella- debemos seguir, pues nos están vigilando y parece que es alguien que conocemos, pues no solo me detuvo con fuerza, comenzó a desesperarme, atacándome por sorpresa y con bastante fuerza, es más….

-¿Qué pasa, Jean?- pregunta Aioria

-Siento que ya he sido atacada por eso antes… no sé, sentí familiar lo que me sujetó- dice ella mirando hacia todos lados para poder divisar quién habría sido- ¿pudieron ver quienes fueron?

-No, los ataques venían de todas partes y no se podía divisar quienes los ejecutaban- responde Shiryu- apenas tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar

-ya veo- responde ella mirando hacia un costado y ve enterrado en una roca un extraño trozo de hielo, ella mira hacia todos lados para ver quien le había cortado su prisión pero no puede descubrir nada nuevo

-¿Qué sitio es este?- pregunta Hyoga, tratando de cuadrar lo que sucedió

-No lo sé- responde ella, volviendo de su búsqueda- de acuerdo a lo que he estudiado, es una antigua civilización de origen helénico, seguramente, pero su ubicación la hacer parecer que también tuvo algún tipo de otro tipo de influencia, hay que ver lo que queda de su arquitectura.

-De acuerdo a la dirección que tomamos, esto debe estar cerca de lo que fue Troya, de seguro- argumenta Milo al grupo- pero esto se ve totalmente abandonado, sólo son ruinas- dice mirando hacia todos lados

-Parece, pero los ataques nos hacen prever lo contrario- secunda Hyoga

-Debemos seguir- dice Jean- la cosmos energía de Athena nos trajo hasta aquí y debemos buscar por qué- se separa del grupo tomando la iniciativa.

Caminan observando su alrededor y siempre atentos, Milo y Aioria se dan cuenta que unas extrañas sombras se comienzan a acercar, luego los cuatro varones se hacen a un costado para luego la mujer lance un ataque de luz iluminando su tiara, que es rechazada por los desconocidos, luego ven en el piso la sombra de un ser alado, no un ave, si no más bien parece un ángel.

-¿Un ángel?- se preguntan algunos. Pero Jean nuevamente reproduce su escudo, para evitar un ataque que provino del cielo, cayendo de rodillas nuevamente agotada y respirando agitado

-No… no puedo más, estoy agotada- dice ella llevando sus manos al piso para poder apoyarse- fue muy fuerte el ataque anterior- agitada trata de no desmayarse

-Debemos detenernos, ella no está bien- dice Hyoga a sus compañeros

-Deben seguir ustedes, pueden dejarme aquí- dice ella levantando la cabeza

-No- se niega Aioria muy determinado- vinimos todos y estamos siendo atacados por desconocidos

-Además el alma de Camus no descansaría en paz, si ve que dejamos a su hermana sola en un sitio desconocido, débil, después de habernos ayudado y protegido- Jean mira sorprendida a Milo por lo que dice, Hyoga la toma y hace que su brazo rodee su hombro- ese parece un buen sitio.

Hyoga, hace que Jean se recueste bajo un árbol y ellos deciden descansar, desde lejos una persona observa a los santos de Athena y a la joven amazonas que se toca el cuello de a poco, pues le arde demasiado

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunta Hyoga que le toca la frente- tiene fiebre- le dice a Milo que los observa

-Estaré bien, sólo estoy algo cansada- dice ella algo agitada

Una sombra en una de las colinas que rodea las ruinas, observa detenidamente cada movimiento de los santos atenienses

-Debemos atacarlos y quitarles la vida, para luego devorar su carne- dicen unos hombres con extrañas túnicas y rostro pintado

-No, la Señora no me dio autorización de matarlos, así que no los tocarán- dice quien observa

-Mujer… no porque cuentas con los favores de nuestra señora, eres mejor que nosotros, eres una simple humano- dice otro- debemos atacarlos

-Ustedes no los tocarán… antes de que encuentren a Argenil

-La mujer que va con ellos está débil- dice uno- no podrá pelear

-Así es- le responde el líder, yendo hacia la dirección contraria de donde está el grupo- por lo que sus fuerzas han sido menguadas a cabalidad, deben estar preparados por si encuentran la lanza.

Un hombre camina solo por sitios rocosos de Tera, ese hombre ha tomado la decisión más importante desde que le fue arrebatada su alma, mirando hacia el mar desde una especie de risco, sintiendo como la brisa del mar lo llena con su calma, recuerda el día como murió, en eso una luz destellante aparece tras él

-"Pronto llegará el día"- es lo que dice esa extraña luz

Lucifer está sentado en su trono, cerca de él están Bellhial, y varios otros sirvientes. El amo del Gareth degusta una copa de su bebida favorita, mientras sus ojos están perdidos en sus pensamientos, trata de recordar hechos pasados, como su caída en la batalla cuando decidieron dividir el cielo del infierno definitivamente, pero junto con eso, recuerda cuando cae frente a Shamshell y Mikael le recuerda que la lanza que atravesó una de sus alas es Argenil,

-La creación de la lanza fue mucho antes del nacimiento de muchos ángeles- comienza a hablar Lucifer- mi memoria confiesa, mis recuerdos vuelven a mi aún no en presencias de todas mis alas… pero todavía recuerdo cuando capturamos al primer traidor… Argenil, no fue creada para mi… tampoco para ese, fue creada para encerrar a Balcifer()… el primer traidor

Algunos caballeros descansan, bebiendo algo de agua y mirando a su alrededor, Aioria y Shiryu, van a inspeccionar algunos rincones de las ruinas a ver si pueden encontrar algo. Milo y Hyoga se quedan junto con Jean, que está con algo de fiebre después del ataque que sufrieron y en que ella fue herida. Se toca el cuello, en donde está aún la marca de lo que la tomó… recordando cuando se golpea contra la columna de concreto, trata de recordar de donde ha sentido una cosmos energía tan hostil, pero no puede recordar. Cuando Jean toca la gargantilla que siempre lleva, toma el dije, y recuerda quien se lo dio…sonríe, y piensa que ahora está siempre su alma protegiendo, como todo un santo de Athena

-No pudimos ver nada raro- dice Aioria, llegando al sitio donde están Milo y los otros- no hay nada como una lanza, ni nada de nada

-¿Pudieron ver los escritos?- pregunta Milo- puede ser que la civilización que habitó esta área haya dejado registro de algo o alguien, relacionado con esa lanza que pidió el arcángel

Jean se levanta para incorporarse a la conversación

-Sólo tenemos la pista que nos da Athena, nada más, no sabemos nada - dice ella- es como si fuésemos a la deriva, no sabemos cómo es, que características tiene, nada… en mi vida había escuchado de la lanza que derrotó a Lucifer

-Entonces…¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta Hyoga

-Seguir buscando- responde Aioria- otros deben estar en lo mismo, buscando esa lanza.

-Por Athena- dice uno de ellos

-¡Por Athena!- responde los otros tres bajo la mirada de la amazonas que en cuyos ojos se llena de nostalgia

Fin del capítulo XVII

Notas de la autora

Balcifer: pura invención mía, el nombre lo robe de la serie "El señor de las Bestias", bajo ese contexto, Balcifer es el ángel de la noche y señor de la oscuridad, si lo vengo a colocar dentro de los coros celestiales o dentro de los ángeles caídos, debe ser sirviente de Lucifer, el demonio por excelencia. Bueno, la historia para crear a Balcifer, me basé en unos escritos de Enoc, no de los libros propiamente tal, sino más bien de unos estudios que leí por ahí y por allá, en que hablan de una traición antes de la de Lucifer y en la cual éste, toma el lugar del Arcángel Miguel (loco no, de cazador pasó a ser cazado XD), pero ese fue el punto de partida de la traición de Luzbel

Bueno, entro en solemnes, así que me dedicaré a estudiar por lo que me retrasaré… ahora soy un poco más responsable y digo, hubo un tiempo que pasaban un mes y yo nada la pirinaca, pero gracias por la lectura… Elena, no te he mandado art, aún, porque el correo de la oficina ha vivido un proceso de respaldo y anda más lento que un bolero, te lo digo para no repetir dibujos.

Saludos muy grande a todos los que leen esta descabellada y aburrida historia

Hotaru

8

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	21. Mentiras, Miedos El ángel que no

Apocalipsis humano, ocaso y enfrentamiento

Capítulo XVIII 

**Mentiras, Miedos... el ángel que no se deja dominar **

-No te sigas resistiendo, preciosa, tú eres la llave a nuestra victoria – pero no recibe respuesta- te abandonó, no quiere saber más de ti, ¿es qué acaso no lo entiendes?- pero el ser al cual le habla no quiere escuchar y se cubre los oídos

-Mentira...- musita, sin que le oiga- él vendrá por mí... porque volveremos a ser uno... otra vez- termina de murmurar, recogiéndose para luego tomar sus piernas y ocultar su cabeza entre su cuerpo.

-No te resistas, pues contigo en nuestro poder, hasta Lucifer se puede convertir en nuestro sirviente

En el jardín del Agua

-No debiste detenerme- dice el arcángel del fuego, encendido en su propia esencia- ¿Acaso estás de parte de Uriel?

-Estoy unida a él- dice Jibrille colocando agua en la pequeña fuente que tiene- y va más allá, deberías entenderlo- deja la jarra de lado y decide bajar del sitio donde está- No entiendo Mikael tu cambio tan extremo de actitud, ahora pretendes matar a Uriel

-Samael busca lo mejor para nosotros y Uriel lo único que ha hecho, es intervenir en provecho suyo- Jibrille solamente lo mira con desconfianza, desconociendo por completo a quien tiene en frente de ella- por lo que tú también eres considerada una traidora al defenderlo

-Di lo que quieras, no me importa, yo solamente hago respetar acuerdos- responde ella caminando frente a Mikael- si quieres puedes atacarme, yo no responderé, luego tendrás que dar cuentas, pero ya me hago una idea de lo que está ocurriendo contigo, Mikael no te quejes mas tarde

-¿Amenaza?- dice el Arcángel de fuego materializando su espada

-Advertencia- le responde ella que le da la espalda- tú sabes lo que ocurrió con Shamshell, antes de atacarme, necesito saber ¿cómo lo derrotaste?

-Ja!- responde el líder de las legiones celestiales- es obvio ¿no? Yo soy el líder de las Potestades, dirigente supremo de los ejércitos celestiales, es bastante lógico que haya podido derrotar a uno a quien guiaba ¿no crees, hermana? Por algo yo fui su líder y lo soy de cuanto ángel guerrero exista en toda la eternidad

-Tú no eres Mikael- dice ella encendiendo sus ojos y dándose vuelta para enfrentar a quien la acompaña- eres un impostor y ahora mismo me confesarás la verdad- ella invoca a su elemento, haciendo que las cascadas se alteren y que de varias de ellas comiencen a salir cristales puntiagudos hacia él, pero que se defiende con su poder- no le entregaré- dice ella haciendo desaparecer el cubículo de mármol en donde deposita el espejo de Lután- pues seres como tú, no son lo suficientemente dignos para siquiera mirarlo- luego ella se protege en una esfera

-Ni tú ni nadie podrán hacer nada- dice él desapareciendo frente a Jibrille

-Espera- pero ya no está frente a ella

Seiya se encuentra observando el horizonte algo desconcertado, lanza piedras sentado con su mirada hacia el vacío, cuando vuelve esos extraños pensamientos

_-"No te rindas, Pegasus, yo protegeré tu amor"- una voz comienza a hablarle al cosmos de Seiya- "No te has rendido antes, no lo hagas ahora que tienes a un enemigo poderoso, ella te necesita"_

_-¿quién eres tú?- Seiya ve en su mente a un ser que se encuentra de espaldas con un largo y blanco vestido… siente como una dulce voz regocija su corazón- ¿qué quieres de mi?_

_-Sólo ayudarte, Seiya- le responde dejando de cantar y sin mostrarle el rostro- debes resistir, tienes que resistir… ella te necesita… no te preocupes, cuentas con mi protección_

Seiya se levanta apretando con fuerza un trozo de piedra que sostiene su mano hasta romperla

-¿Por qué no te muestras y me explicas?... ¿por qué ella, ahora?

-De verdad ¿quieres saber?- los pensamientos de Seiya son invadidos nuevamente- ¿por qué no te lo preguntas a ti mismo?- nuevamente su voz llena de gozo su corazón- recuerda que eres un santo que la proteges, y gracias a ese amor, has salido victoriosos de todas la batallas a las cuales te has enfrentado, Seiya

-No entiendo, no sé que hacer... dime... ¿qué hago?- pregunta Seiya desconcertado- si no sé cual es mi misión

-No permitir que vuelva a la prisión de donde fue sacada- le responde ese ser que tiende a darle la cara, pero Seiya no reconoce nada en esa persona, salvo que ahora lleva en sus manos un ramo de hermosas calas- si algo me pasa, siempre mi alma estará contigo, lo cual no es menor, ahora vuelve a tu misión, que te esperan tus compañeros, pero no te olvides, no temas ante nada ni ante nadie, no dudes en tu amor, pues si no dudas, yo estaré allí para protegerte Seiya- después de esa frase, termina por disiparse en sus pensamientos

-Seiya...- alguien le habla a Seiya, pero no responde- ¿Seiya?- nuevamente, pero ahora con tono de pregunta- ¡Seiya!

-¿Qué?- volviendo a sus pensamientos-¿quién?- luego mira hacia su costado –Shun, ¿qué ocurre?

-Histor-san, dice que nos reunamos con él para salir ahora nosotros- luego lo observa extrañado- ¿te pasa algo? Te veo algo extrañado

-Tuve esa extraña visión otra vez- le responde- la que te dije que vi cuando vino esa mujer a atacar a Athena

-pero ¿te amenazó? ¿té hizo algo?- le pregunta desconcertado

-No, pero... lo raro es que siento regocijo cuando me habla, es tan extraño... siento que siempre ha estado con nosotros

-¿No será Saori-san?- le pregunta algo contrariado

-No, la hubiese reconocido, es diferente, nuevamente sentí su hermosa voz que le hablaba a mi cosmos, pero esta vez... esta vez, vi que sostenía un ramo de flores, en sus manos

-Que extraño y ¿dices qué la sentiste durante el ataque a de esa mujer, cuando el maestro de Shiryu estuvo siendo atacado por Selene.

-Si en ese momento, sentí su cosmos energía, junto cuando la flecha de Acteón, me despertó de ese trance.

-Es extraño- responde el joven santo de Andrómeda

-Bastante... – musita Seiya mientras caminan- ¿tú hermano? No se ha presentado junto a nosotros

-No lo sé, yo tampoco lo veo hace bastante tiempo- responde Shun algo triste

-No te preocupes, ya aparecerá, sólo es cuestión de tiempo

-¿Adonde crees que nos envíen?- pregunta Shun mientras se acercan a reunirse con los otros caballeros que están al final del camino

-No lo sé, pero espero que los otros estén bien- se le adelanta a Shun para reunirse con varios santos dorados que se encuentran al final del sendero

En unas ruinas antiguas, Shiryu observa unos extraños dibujos que ve escritos en una pared, le llama la atención algunos, que tratan de representar algo llamando a los otros que están en ese mismo lugar

-Miren eso – dice Shiryu a los que se le acercan – son bastante llamativos para ser de una civilización tan antigua sus vestiduras se parecen a esos tipos que invadieron la isla cuando se suicidó la reina

-Es cierto- secunda Milo que mira con más atención los dibujos de la pared- ¿qué opinas Jean?

-Interesante, puede que esto sea una pista- responde ella que está detrás del grupo

-Y ¿ahora?- pregunta Aioria al ver a la muchacha que mira de reojo hacia su costado- Jean...

-Nos vigilan- responde Milo mirando hacia la misma dirección que ella- parece que son los mismos que nos quisieron atacar hace un momento- comienza a elevar su cosmos energía de a poco mientras que los demás toman posición de pelea, pero nuevamente esa extraña presencia desaparece por completo de los sentido de los guerreros.

-Esto es desesperante- comenta Hyoga al no conocer a su enemigo

-Esto parece ser una tumba- comenta Jean a dar un vistazo a su alrededor- una tumba de un rey, por los accesorios y las pompas que se ven

-Pero, ¿los dibujos? – Pregunta nuevamente Aioria sin quitar la vista a su alrededor

-Deben ser grabados dejados. Ellos pretendían proteger algo con estas advertencias o ...

-Simplemente hacer que alguien encuentre esa lanza legendaria de a que habló Athena antes de que nosotros partiéramos...

-La lanza de Shamshell, todos la quieren, todos la desean, el ángel de tres alas pudo dominarla porque él es el poder Dios personificado- Jibrille, ahora desliza horizontalmente su mano por una de las cascadas, sin tocar el agua- Todos quieren esa lanza para hacerse del poder de quien la maneja, incluso tú Lucifer que sabes que no podrás derrotar otra vez a quien la manejas o simplemente tramas algo- la figura del otrora serafín de luz se visualiza en la cascada de Jibrille- Buscas desesperadamente a quien que te derrotó aunque eso signifique un río de sangre de quienes aún no deben ser juzgados

En las ruinas aún siguen mirando los grabados que encontraron en las paredes de las ruinas, sin embargo, ellos aún no pueden percatarse de que lo que significa cada dibujo que encuentras, pero ven a dos seres alados, de tres alas cada uno y al medio de ellos se trata de representar una gran luz, omnipotente. Milo le llama demasiado la atención esos dibujos y los intenta entrelazar con lo que ha escuchado, pero no encuentra ninguna clase de conjugación entre ellos y sus conocimientos. Jean sigue revisando, pero siempre en guardia, pues sabe que los están vigilando, seguramente ellos esperan que encuentren una pista para luego quitárselas de seguro, para ir tras la lanza que tanto desean

-Esto es desesperante, como dice Hyoga- murmura Jean que trata de entrelazar los hechos- pero aún no comprendo ese ataque que tuvimos de esas extrañas sombras, aparte sentí una cosmos energía familiar cuando me estaban ahorcando- la muchacha recuerda un poco sobre el ataque improvisto que sufrieron cuando recién habían llegado a las ruinas

-¡¡MIREN ESTO!- Aioria y Shiryu encuentran algo, los restantes corren hacia ellos- está escrito en griego antiguo, puede ser que algunos en la isla puedan leerlo

-Déjenme ver- Jean pide que le entreguen el trozo de papiro- No alcanzo a comprenderlo por completo, ni siquiera seguirlo por contexto

-Un momento...- Milo toma por si mismo el papiro- que extraño

-¿Qué ocurre Milo?- pregunta Aioria preocupado

-Jean ¿los ancianos saben leer griego antiguo?

-Creo que todos- responde ella

-Es importante que le hagamos llegar este trozo de papiro al consejo de ancianos para que lo vean, es probable que puedan ellos darnos una pista de donde seguir, o que vengan para acá

-Venir no pueden, pero es posible que puedan ver nuestros movimientos o lo que ven nuestros ojos- argumenta la muchacha

-¿Pueden hacer eso, acaso ¿dominan tu mente?- pregunta Hyoga a la muchacha

-No necesariamente, pero ellos pueden seguir nuestro movimientos no como si dominaran nuestros cuerpos, sino que por medio del cosmos de los Prímulas, esos niños pueden conectarse entre si, aunque uno no esté con ellos formando el triunvirato, Selene los entrenó así un tiempo cuando eran más pequeños, por si alguno se perdía o algo así. Pero si traemos a uno, entonces los otros reproducirán, por medio de su cosmos energía, la imagen del que está fuera del la terna

-Entiendo, entonces habrá que regresar y pedir traer a uno de esos niños

Tomada la decisión, deciden retirarse y volver a la isla de Tera. Quienes los observan se ponen nerviosos y deciden atacarlos, pero son detenidos por quien los comanda

-Mujer ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Están escapando- uno de ellos furioso se coloca de frente a una mujer con una máscara en el rostro

-Eres un idiota, piensa antes de actuar, ellos se dieron cuenta que solos no pueden hacer nada- les dice haciéndolo a un lado y mirando a los santos de bronce que salen caminando de la tumba- Ellos no encontraron nada que nosotros no sepamos, pero los ancianos de Tera, deberán decodificar esos dibujos, y cuando eso ocurra, podrán matarlos a todos si quieren

-El señor Astaroth fue muy inteligente en mandarte con nosotros mujer- uno de ellos intenta tocarle el hombro pero ella se defiende cortándole el brazo desde el codo, sin derramar una gota de sangre por la rapidez

-No permitiré que ninguno de ustedes me toque, ¿escucharon?- la mujer enciende en cosmos energía agresiva- seres asqueroso, ningún hombre me tocará jamás, ni vivo ni muerto

Ellos retroceden por miedo a la mujer y le asienten asustados

-¿Pudieron sentir?- pregunta Aioria mientras caminan- alguien ha emanado una cosmos energía muy agresiva

-Pero no hay que retroceder, hay que llevar este pergamino a los ancianos y traer a uno de esos niños con nosotros

-_"Muerte, odio, desolación"-_ un ángel murmura arrullado en el interior en un cristal- _"eso quieres de mi, pero no te será sencillo, pues él vendrá por mi"_- luego levanta su vista y ve a ese payaso sentado en frente- _"mi hermano vendrá por mi, y tú serás exterminado, como debieron haberlo hecho por primera vez"-_ pero se toma su cabeza como si por dentro esté siendo una tortura para su mente- _¡¡déjame!-_ comienza a rogar con desesperación _-¡¡¡DEJAME!-_ un terrible temblor se siente en todo el Azhilut, es tan fuerte, que los distintos jardines elementales siente el impacto lo mismo que el Gareth y la región I

Una pequeña grieta se forma en una de las prisiones de la región I, lo que provoca la alerta de todos los guardianes, incluido Iomuel, segundo al mando del Azhilut

Tal impacto perturba fuertemente a Athena que se cubre los oídos como si un gran ruido se provocara, su cosmos energía se enciende y Dohko llega para ver lo que sucede y ve a Athena arrodillada en el piso, y a Acteón y el guerrero de Uriel tratando de ayudarla.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Acteón la levanta, ella aún se encuentra algo aturdida- ¿Athena?

-¿Qué ocurrió, señora?- el guerreo de Uriel se coloca a su lado y puede sentir un extraño poder que emana Niké que se encuentra en el suelo- Es extraño, siento una energía del otro mundo

-Está pidiendo ayuda-Athena se levanta tomando a Niké nuevamente y caminando hacia el balcón- Está pidiendo ayuda...- murmura mirando hacia el horizonte- Es preciso encontrar la lanza pronto, antes que él quiera poseerla

Fin del capítulo XVIII

Agradecimientos: Más que nada la paciencia que han tenido para conmigo, realmente es muy importante, estoy trabajando lo más rápido que puedo

6

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	22. Hermano

Apocalipsis humano, ocaso y enfrentamiento

Capítulo XIX 

**Hermanos...**

Un ángel sigue la una pequeña mariposa de luz, no utiliza su poder, simplemente la sigue muy encantada, tras ella, otro... que siente que lo único que tiene es ella, la observa algo conmovido por lo que ella hace. Cuando logra atraparla, le sonríe a quien la sigue, para luego dejarla escapar, la pequeña mariposa sigue hacia el ángel que la está acompañando. Le sonríe dulcemente, luego ella corre hacia él y lo abraza, encantado observando su dulce sonrisa, esos ojos transparentes los cuales se puede reflejar a si mismo. La luz celestial los ilumina, "no deberán nunca separarse" es la sentencia que el Todopoderoso ha dado a quienes son sus hijos más protegidos dentro de todos los ángeles por los delicados que ellos son

-La lanza deberás encontrarla antes de que otro se haga de ella ¿cómo lo harás, Athena?- en las cascadas de Agua, del jardín del gran Querubín, se refleja la imagen de la diosa que debe proteger a la tierra. - ¿quién será el primero en poseerla, ¿serás tú, ¿será Lucifer? O en definitiva será Samael- luego con un movimientos de sus manos hace desaparecer la imagen de la diosa pagana para luego sus ojos tomar un azul intenso... sin brillo posible en ellos- Quien se adueñe de la Lanza encontrará a ángel del Apocalipsis y será éste último el verdadero Juez... Que el Todopoderoso nos haya perdonado...

-¡¡¡Lightnign Plasma!- una red de finísimos rayos acaba con una serie de hombres que estuvieron atacando a Aioria y a los otros.

Muchos cadáveres caen precipitosamente al suelo, rompiéndose sus máscaras. Jean, que aún se encuentra débil, sostiene el pergamino y es protegida por Milo que termina acabando con otros más con la ayuda de su aguja escarlata

-¿Estás bien?- Jean le asiente con la cabeza- Bien – Luego Aioria se reúne con ellos para ver cómo están

-Parecen parásitos, ¿de dónde salieron todos?- pregunta Leo a sus compañeros

-Son los que nos estuvieron siguiendo- responde Shiriu que se reúne con ellos también

-Pero no está esa cosmos energía que sentimos hace un momento- Jean se cuestiona, pues observa hacia todas partes, concentrándose para poder sentir la misma energía tétrica que sintieron cuando empezaron a salir de las ruinas- ¿no les parece raro? Ese cosmos energía fue bastante potente y fue capaz de asustarnos, pero ya no está- luego mira el pergamino que tiene en sus manos- es extraño, no me atacaron directamente, es como si quisieran que siguiésemos aquí entre ellos.

-Entonces avancemos, los ancianos deben ver esta extraña cosa que encontramos- Milo comienza a caminar hacia la salida de las ruinas, seguidos por los demás santos de Athena y la amazonas.

En el jardín de las almas

-Aranis está a punto de dejar de existir, ¿puedes hacer algo Raphael?- Anael se encuentra al lado del arcángel del Aire para ver si puede ayudarlo

Raphael, mira sin decir nada un cubículo donde yace recostado el cuerpo de Aranis con la gran marca de la espada de Mikael

-Y dices que Mikael causó esto- Raphael le habla al ángel del amor cuando ella termina, junto con la doncella que resucitó el arcángel del aire, de limpiar las heridas de Aranis- me cuesta trabajo pensar que él hizo algo así

-Lo presencié, fue horrible- Anael responde mirando el cuerpo de Aranis- Cuando nos atacó tan fieramente y vi que nuestras fuerzas no serían capaz de enfrentarse a él, yo...

-Anael- Raphael le toma el hombro a su hermana- no tienes que justificarte, sabes que yo no soy juez ni pretendo serlo de un ángel como tú, actuaste con valentía por proteger nuestra misión. Ahora, él- refiriéndose a Aranis que yace tendido- dormirá para recuperarse, yo no quiero tener problemas con un sirviente de Samael, ahora que todo pende de un hilo

-Encontrar la lanza- termina de decir ella, quien acaricia dulcemente el rostro de Aranis- todo dependerá de Athena y sus guardianes

-Si, y de la ayuda que pueda brindarle Jibrille, claro si ella ha decidido tomar una posición ahora que se llevó a Mikael, también temo por su seguridad, y la de muchos de nuestros aliados

Jibrille camina con sus manos tomadas a la altura de su pecho y se esfuerza por encontrar a quien realmente piensa que es la pieza clave de toda esta misión. Pero sabe que es imposible... sus ojos que se muestran fríos e indiferentes a quienes tiene cerca, de repente toman brillo, sus pupila comienzan a radiar como si se tratase de un ser humano

-Tan débil soy, tan débil que muchas veces me pregunto, ¿cómo el Todopoderoso, me encargó la misión de ser el gran Querubín?- luego mirando sus manos y los dibujos góticos que tiene en los brazos, recuerda el porque El señor de la creación la tomó a ella como la líder de la segunda esfera más importante de los ángeles- ¿Estás preocupado por mi?- ella pregunta a un ser que está atrás

-Sabes que si, sobre todo después de la intervención que tuviste para detener a Mikael- le responden

-Es mi deber, yo tenía que evitar que mataran a Uriel o el círculo de los elementos no estaría completo, seríamos un blanco fácil tanto para Lucifer como para Samael

-¿Estás sospechando de él? Sospechas de Samael- le pregunta el ser que sale de su forma etérea- ¿por qué?

-Porque desde un principio nunca me pareció claro la desaparición de Meikatrón, y la repentina toma del poder de Samael, no tuve otra alternativa y sé que no soy la única que está desconfiada del nuevo líder de las esferas en ausencia del Todopoderoso

-Entonces ¿por qué no te nos unes y ayudas a Athena a encontrar la Lanza de Argenil?- Raphael sale de la luz y Jibrille se da vuelta para responderle mirándolo a la cara pero con sus mismos ojos fríos que la caracterizan

-No, no sé si alguno de ustedes traicionará a Uriel también o si él está haciendo todo esto para que nadie sospeche que quiere hacerse del Azhiluth, es por eso que no me uniré a ustedes hasta que lo considere necesario, los ángeles ya no son los mismo de antes y si nuestro padre llega a despertarse, simplemente será nuestro fin

Athena vuelve a su sitio, siendo mirada por Acteón que está algo confundido por la extraña actitud de Saori.

-¿de verdad se encuentra usted bien?- Acteón le pregunta cortésmente a la Diosa si se encuentra bien

-No se preocupe, yo estoy bien ¿no es verdad?- mira las figuras de las tres diosas del destino y las tres le responden asintiendo con la cabeza

-Atropo, confía en usted en todo los sentidos- dice uno de los anciano

-Lo importante es que encuentre la lanza de ese ángel antes que cualquier otro ser desconocido la encuentre- la anciana, que se encuentra al centro del consejo, respalda a Saori

-Y para eso debo recordar aquellos momentos y sentir la extraña energía que emanó cuando fuimos encarcelados en la prisión astral- concluye Saori

-Así es- Atropo con su voz que proviene del más allá le afirma lo dicho por Saori- en aquella ocasión hasta el más grande Dios del Olimpo, fue reducido por el ángel que la portaba aquella lanza que nadie recuerda, incluso tú la has olvidado gracias a tus continuas reencarnaciones para combatir al mal pagano que habita este mundo

-No se preocupen, la encontraré- dice ella encendiendo su cosmos energía

-No olvides esto Athena, la arrogancia y el orgullo de la casta hija de Cronos y Rea (1), fue la que provocó que ya no siguieran dirigiendo los destinos de los hombres y de este mundo.

-Lo sé- Athena se coloca firme para poder seguir con la misión de encontrar la lanza de Argenil- esta es una lanza celestial, puede que no tenga un cuerpo físico el cual encontrar- murmura para si Athena

-Así es- interviene el guerrero de Uriel que está en el salón cuidándola- el señor Uriel nos advirtió que posiblemente no ser una lanza material la que encuentren.

En el Gareth...

-Explícate, Belcebú- Arastate interroga frente a varios de los siete satanes- ¿por qué fuiste a ayudar a Anael?

Lucifer observa el interrogatorio al cual es sometido el Satán de la Cólera

-No tengo nada que responderte- le dice sin apartar su mirada de la mirada de Lucifer- yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti o a cualquier otro Satán

-Si que eres un desvergonzado, Belcebú, sabes que a tu amada la pueden condenar por esto y que...

-¡Basta!- Lucifer se levanta de su trono y su grito se escucha por todos sus dominios- Arastate, reina mía y todos ustedes, déjenme solo con Belcebú

-Pero, Lucifer- interviene Arastate

-Es que no escuchan, he dicho que me dejen a solas con Belcebú- su cosmos energía se siente causando el temor de todos los que tiene cerca de él

Los cuatro satanes que estaban presente, a excepción de Belcebú- se retiran del salón en que está Lucifer, éste baja las escalinatas y se dirige hacia el príncipe de los infiernos a interrogarlo él mismo

-Entonces te llamó

-Tal como lo profetizaste, Lucifer- le responde Belcebú

-Pudiste averiguar algo, confirmaste lo que te dije

-Si, no es él, es otro con la figura, tal como lo habías dicho

-Es decir, está utilizando los poderes que se nos prohibió desde la caída de Balcifer

-Así es, y la usó para dominar el poder de Mikael

-Así que buscará dominar al otro- Lucifer se toma el mentón como pensando algo- quiero que te pongas en contacto con Leviatán y con Astaroth, los dos están buscando la lanza ahora, tan pronto tengan noticias de algo o de ese bastardo

-Entonces iré a la región I, buscaré la manera de sacar el cuerpo

-Si encuentras el de Meikatrón, también lo quiero, quiero que varios de los siete más poderosos tomen participación en esto

-¿Qué hago con Samael?

-No te preocupes por él, que goce su momentos de gloria, mientras pueda, él no sabe que pronto estará muerto y devorado por el gemelo del bastardo

Los ojos del payaso se encienden en un rojo siniestro y lúgubre, el ángel que los observa trata de apartar su mirada para no poder sentir el poder que está hostigándolo

-Déjame en paz, yo no te serviré- pero los ojos se muestran más siniestros aún y el rostro del peluche en forma de conejo se oscurece a medida que sus ojos se encienden más y más- sabes que él vendrá por mi y tú saldrás perjudicado por todo, si no quiere sufrir más desde tu castigo, déjame en paz

Seiya y Shun se encuentran frente a Histor que está acompañado de Dana, la joven que demostró algunas técnicas del difunto Aioros

-Adivinen que, saldrán con esta pequeña a la misión, ella será el receptor de las vibraciones de la cosmos energía de Athena para que puedan buscar alguna pista de a famosa Lanza que necesitamos encontrar

-¿Quién más irá con nosotros?- pregunta Shun

-Irán Kannon y Shaka con ustedes, conocerán las inmediaciones de Oriente

-¡Espera Histor!- Jean aparece tras el centinela

-Jean, ya regresaron tan pronto

-Pedimos audiencia con los ancianos, debemos entregarles algo y pedir un Prímula- Milo se coloca delante de la amazonas

-Bien, ellos los recibirán-

-¿Qué pudieron encontrar?- pregunta Shaka a los que han llegado de la misión

Milo les muestra un extraño pergamino que el santo de Virgo toma, pero extrañas imágenes vienen a su mente, imágenes de vidas anteriores, cuando aún era Buda

-Shaka ¿qué te ocurre?- El santo de Virgo no responde hasta que retira su mano de ese extraño pergamino

-Tuve raras visiones- argumenta Shaka- ¿dónde consiguieron este pergamino?

-En unas ruinas, cerca de lo que pudo haber sido Troya- Responde Aioria

-¿por qué siento que ya conozco lo que dicen?- murmura mientas se reincorpora a sus compañeros

-Es extraño- murmura Jean- este manuscrito puede sacarnos de muchas dudas y si nos guían los ancianos, tendremos que volver al lugar de donde lo sacamos...

Fin del capítulo XIX

Nota de la autora

(1) Cronos, en la mitología griega, gobernador del universo durante la edad de oro. Era uno de los doce titanes y el hijo menor de Urano y de Gea, las personificaciones del cielo y de la tierra. Sus primeros hijos fueron los tres Hecatonquiros, los monstruos de cien manos y cincuenta cabezas a quienes Urano había apresado en un lugar secreto. Gea trató de rescatarlos y pidió ayuda a sus otros hijos, incluidos los cíclopes. Sólo Cronos aceptó el desafío. Atacó a Urano y lo hirió gravemente; Cronos se convirtió así en el regidor del universo. Cronos y su hermana la reina Rea llegaron a ser padres de seis de los doce dioses y diosas conocidos como los Olímpicos. A Cronos se le había profetizado que sería derrocado por uno de sus hijos, y se comió a los cinco primeros al poco tiempo de nacer. Rea, sin embargo, ocultó a su sexto hijo, Zeus, y ofreció a su hermano y esposo una piedra envuelta en pañales. Zeus se crió en Creta y cuando creció, forzó a Cronos, con la ayuda de Gea, a vomitar junto con la piedra a los otros cinco niños. Ésta después fue trasladada a Delfos. Zeus y sus cinco hermanos y hermanas libraron la guerra contra Cronos y los demás titanes ayudado por los Hecatonquiros y los cíclopes, a quienes liberó de la prisión donde los había encerrado su padre. Cronos y los titanes fueron confinados en el Tártaro, un abismo en la parte más profunda del submundo. El equivalente romano de Cronos es Saturno, el dios de la siembra y de las semillas

(2) Rea, en la mitología griega, madre de los dioses. Era una titánida, hija de Urano y de Gea, Cielo y Tierra, y hermana y mujer del titán Cronos. Durante mucho tiempo, Cronos y Rea gobernaron el universo. Como se le advirtiera a Cronos que uno de sus hijos estaba destinado a quitarle el trono, intentó eludir ese revés de la fortuna devorando a sus vástagos en cuanto nacían. Al nacer su sexto hijo, el dios Zeus, Rea ocultó al pequeño en la isla de Creta y se burló de su marido entregándole una piedra envuelta en pañales, que él devoró pensando que era un niño. Después, cuando Zeus hubo llegado a la edad adulta, forzó a su padre a vomitar la piedra, junto con los otros cinco niños que Rea había engendrado: Poseidón, dios del mar; Hades, dios de los muertos; Deméter, diosa de la tierra; Hestia, diosa del hogar, y Hera, diosa del matrimonio, quien llegó a ser la mujer de Zeus. En la mitología romana, Rea se identifica con Cibeles, la gran madre de los dioses

Agradecimientos

A todos los que leen y gracias por su paciencia

6

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	23. Dudas, la llegada a Sodoma y Gomorra

Apocalipsis humano, ocaso y enfrentamiento

Capítulo XX Dudas, la llegada a Sodoma y Gomorra 

Jean camina sola por la playa de Tera, volviendo a pasar su mano por su cuello, recordando la batalla que tuvieron y en que ella quedó atrapada por algo o alguien que la sujetaba con mucha fuerza. La amazona en un acto fuera de si, eleva su cosmos energía y lanza un potente rayo, abriendo el mar frente de ella

-Maldición- dice ella luego de lanzar su poder- ¿cómo me pude dejar sorprender por un ataque como ese?- ella aún en posición de batalla trata de echar fuera todo esos malos sentimientos, pero no le es fácil, se siente mal, derrotada, lo peor de todo… la ayuda no debió haber venido de donde vino

-Jean- Milo se le presenta -¿qué te pasa?

Ella le da la espalda y camina en dirección contraria de donde está el santo Dorado, no le responde y decide caminar por si misma.

-Jean- Milo le habla pero es detenido por uno de los guerreros de Uriel- no cabe duda te extraña y no es capaz de asimilar que estás frente a ella, se siente desorientada

-Ya lo comprenderá.

-Eso espero, ella está muy confundida no sabiendo que decirte, siempre quiso verte después de la batalla del duodécimo palacio, sin embargo ahora que te tiene cerca no sabe como actuar- argumenta Milo que ve como la joven amazonas avanza hacia un pequeño poblado costero, seguida con la mirada del guerrero de Uriel

Lucifer toca su clavicordio (1) siguiendo cada nota, rememora el momento en que fue apresado por el bastardo que ahora empecinadamente quiere resucitar para hacerlo suyo. Cerca de él su fiel Belhiall que lo observa plácidamente como interpreta esa música tétrica que inunda todo el Gareth. Cada imagen de cómo fue apresado por su hermano vuelve a la mente, haciendo más potente cada nota que interpreta en el instrumento, pero sus imágenes se entremezclan con otro hecho muy anterior, cuando aún varios ángeles, incluidos algunos de los que representan los siete pecados capitales, existiesen. Golpea las teclas con fuerza provocando un gran estruendo en el gran salón, Bellhial se asusta con la actitud de su señor

-Mi señor ¿qué ocurre?- el satán del orgullo se coloca nervioso al sentir la energía que emana de Lucifer que le da la espalda- Lucifer- se levanta cuando siente que una de las alas de Lucifer se hace presente, ahora ya no son cuatro alas las abiertas, son cinco... y quedan dos.

Bellhial observa este hecho con especial alegría, pues los siete santanes esperan ver repuesto por completo al amo y señor de los infiernos. Los ojos se le notan menos brillosos que en un principio, se ve la sed de venganza en su mirada y la búsqueda del bastardo es ya un asunto que él mismo está planeando tomar en sus propias manos.

-Otra más- una gota cae en el recipiente que alberga el espejo de Lután- viene la siguiente- su guardiana se ve reflejada en las aguas transparentes.

Jean entrena casi sin descanso, es observada detenidamente por Milo quien recuerda los primeros pasos de la ahora imponente amazonas

Recuerdo fugaz

_-Bien Jean, patéame de nuevo- Camus le insiste a una pequeña niña que le golpee en uno de sus brazos- vamos sin miedos, debes aprender a defenderte_

_-Camus-san, no puedo- dice ella temeronsa de su entrenamiento_

_-No puedo es para los cobardes y tú no eres cobarde, otra vez- le indica- o yo seré quien te golpee _

_Otro santo observa desde lejos la escena, el caballero que protege la casa del Escorpión mira el especial trato que tiene uno de los caballeros más fríos y calculadores de los doce santos, con la pequeña niña que rescató de las garras de los titanes._

Se acerca a la arena de entrenamiento, los cadetes le hacen una reverencia y Jean se da vuelta y lo observa haciendo un análisis de quien tiene en frente

-No debes ser tan injusta, desquitarte con cadetes de tu frustración, no te hace mejor de quien te atacó- argumenta, sacándose el yelmo de su armadura- necesita un rival de experiencia

-Ustedes, déjenme entrenar con nuestro huésped- Jean le sonríe como sabiendo que esta pelea sería bastante entretenida, necesita imperiosamente poder erradicar todos esos malos pensamientos, si quiere volver a ser enviada en una misión.

Lejos de todo lo que ocurre en Tera, cerca de lo que fue la ciudad de Sodoma o Gomorra(2), un grupo de caballeros, seguido de una amazona y de uno de los líderes de los ejércitos que sirven a Acteón, se encuentran revisando las ruinas, guiados por la cosmos energía de Saori, buscando la lanza que el tiempo ha borrado o censurado de la memoria humana

-_Pegasus_- Acteón le habla a Seiya en una habitación- _siempre has salvado a Athena de todos los peligros en que se ha tenido que ver envuelta, tus proezas en nuestra isla son legendarias, sin embargo, quiero recordarte que Saori ha sido relegada de su cuerpo, espero que comprendas que ya no es como siempre, nosotros no permitiremos que muera o que sea capturada, pero por favor, ayúdanos a encontrar la lanza que nos hará hacer sobrevivir a la humanidad de este Apocalipsis_- Las palabras de Acteón no tienen sentido para Seiya, quien sigue acompañado de Shun, las pistas que Saori les entrega.

-¿Has podido ver algo, Andrómeda?- pregunta Histor

-Nada- le responde el santo de bronce

-No sabemos lo que estamos buscando- dice Aldebarán que se les acerca

Histor se da media vuelta y observa el lugar detenidamente, pero no logra identificar nada que les sería de especial relevancia.

-Pues Athena está equivocada o nosotros no comprendemos lo que estamos buscando- dice caminando en dirección este- Iria, quiero que te preocupes de Nerine mientras nosotros seguimos buscando- La joven hace una reverencia y la niña se coloca al lado de ella. –Si sientes peligro ya sabes que hacer, tu maestro ya te dio las instrucciones.- Histor camina hacia uno montículo de rocas es seguido por Aldebarán y por Mu de Aries

Anael observa el cuerpo de Uriel que está en su trono, piensa en las batallas que libraron y como supuestamente miembro del Azhiluth fueron capaces de atacarlos. Mientras observa siente una presión en su pecho y decide caminar hacia más al interior del jardín

-Shion- ella comenta en el jardín- Es necesario que vigilen atentamente a Uriel, mientras yo no esté- dice algo melancólica- cualquier contratiempo, por favor, no duden en pelear por conservarlo con vida

-Los ángeles no mueren- le responde Shion

-Salvo que sea atacado por otro de igual o superior poder- secunda, sacando a relucir sus alas y elevándose- No se preocupen por mi, iré a ver a alguien importante

-¡Señora!- la doncella que sirve a Raphael la llama pero ya Anael se encuentra lejos de su alcance.

Anael vuela en dirección hacia el Gareth, no importando el peligro que esto implica para ella, sin embargo mientras vuela siente la energía de alguien conocido por ella, se detiene e intenta concentrarse al sentir una voz en su interior

-_Espera_- una voz la hace tomar alerta- _No sigas hacia un sitio prohibido_

-¿Por qué me detienes?- pregunta ella como si hablara hacia la nada

-_Detente si no quieres desaparecer_

-¿Me estás amenazando?- pregunta ella desplegando con mayor soltura sus alas- no soy tan débil como piensas

La figura de uno de los sirvientes de Lucifer aparece frente a ella

-_Eres muy inteligente, Ángel del Amor, sin embargo, no eres tan fuerte para enfrentarte a uno de nosotros_

-Te aconsejo que no me subestimes-ella eleva su aura de manera intensa y sus alas parecen brillar con más fuerza

Athena sigue con su cosmos energía tratando de recordar como era Argenil, la lanza que junto con su dueño doblegaron en esa ocasión a los Dioses del Olimpo, sin embargo, parece no poder recordar todo su magno poder

-Dudo que los humanos estén capacitados para comprender lo que estoy diciendo- argumenta la diosa tomando posición firme y mirando hacia los ancianos que están sentados alrededor del trono de Acteón- Es difícil que ellos logren comprender

-Pero son ellos quienes deben salvar su propio mundo- la figura etérea de Atropo aparece tras los ancianos y con ella, sus otras dos hermanas- Si no son capaces de defender el mundo en el cual viven, no merecen habitarlo y simplemente dejemos que Lucifer haga lo que tiene que hacer

-Yo no pude presentar mayor argumento- el brillo del cosmos de Athena se apaga y camina un poco en dirección a ellas- sin embargo yo debo velar por la misión que se me dio para expiar mis pecados

-Uriel está en una especie de coma- Una de las hermanas de Atropo, Cloto, habla a través de sus pensamientos- Y Jibrille parece no importarle el destino de la raza humana, estás en plena libertad de librarte de esta misión si quieres Athena

-Como siempre, los dioses griegos cuando les conviene dejan de lado sus obligaciones, es por eso que reencarnan, para conocer el dolor humano y lo que significa perder el mundo en el cual nació, lo mismo que sentir la satisfacción de poder conquistarlo o simplemente limpiar el mundo de todos los "males" que le aquejan y de paso, eliminar a los humanos que no son capaces de rendir pleitesía- Láquesis es la que termina el discurso

-Tú eliges, Athena

Siguiendo con la búsqueda, Histor observa un poco el lugar, el pesado olor a azufre que invade el sector molesta un poco a los santos de Athena y al joven troyano

-Histor, ¿de verdad esta es Sodoma y Gomorra?- pregunta Seiya, mirando hacia todos lados

-Si, así es. En teoría, esta localidad es donde estaba situado las ciudades nombradas en el Antiguo Testamento

-Sodoma y Gomorra, según el Antiguo Testamento, nombre de dos antiguas ciudades cercanas al mar Muerto. La Biblia las menciona siempre unidas, la narración bíblica relata que fueron destruidas por una lluvia de azufre y fuego, quizás acompañada de un terremoto, debido a la indecencia y perversas prácticas de sus habitantes.- Dice Mu, mientras camina por una rocas negras que parecieran ser los cimientos de una antigua casa.

-Ciertas pruebas indican que existieron en realidad, que fueron arrasadas y que sus emplazamientos se encuentran actualmente bajo las aguas del mar Muerto. La narración que el Génesis hace de la destrucción de estas ciudades es considerada por muchos críticos similar a las que se pueden encontrar en determinados cuentos árabes y de otros antiguos pueblos sobre la desaparición súbita de lugares.- Histor, complementa más la historia descrita por Mu

-Hay un personaje que toma gran importancia y es Lot (o Lut), que en el relato bíblico sobrevive a la destrucción junto con su familia, aparece en el Corán de una forma destacada. Hay quienes sostienen que la desolación de este territorio que rodea al mar Muerto, prácticamente inhóspito y que no permite la vida animal y vegetal, despierta de un modo natural la impresión de haber sufrido alguna catástrofe.- Ahora Aldebarán que recoge una roca extraña también participa en el relato

-Se da a pensar que fueron ángeles de Dios quienes llevaron a cabo la sentencia que éste dio a los habitantes de las ciudades y que Lot los albergó en su casa, lo cual cobraría sentido el que Athena nos haya enviado hasta aquí, pues debe sentir vestigios de alguna batalla y si es así- concluye Seiya

-Esa lanza pudo haber estado aquí, siendo usada por el ángel que supuestamente derrotó a Zeus y a todos los Dioses del Olimpo, como fue narrado por Selene-san- comenta Andrómeda cuando siente que su cadena se coloca tensa

-¿Qué le pasa a tu cadena, Shun?- Seiya se da cuenta, junto con sus otros compañeros que no están solos en el lugar.

La cadena de Andrómeda, trata de buscar de donde proviene la presencia maligna, sin embargo se da vuelta de un lugar a otro, dando a entender que posiblemente estén siendo rodeados por sus enemigos, los santos siente un gran estruendo que se provoca en el cielo y ven una figura femenina que cae precipitosamente al suelo, Histor se da cuenta quien es y de inmediato convoca su hacha y se pone en guardia para recibir el ataque, lo mismo que sus compañeros.

Fin del capítulo XX

Notas de la autora

Clavicordio, instrumento predecesor del piano, que constituye la más antigua forma de cordófono con teclado. El clavicordio fue popular entre 1400 y 1800 aproximadamente. En el siglo XX ha resurgido. Consta de una caja rectangular con el teclado a la izquierda y tabla armónica a la derecha. El procedimiento que se emplea para la producción del sonido lo distingue claramente del clavicémbalo. Las cuerdas salen desde clavijas de afinación en el lado derecho, pasan por encima de un puente colocado por encima de la tabla armónica, hasta las tuercas de amarre en el lado izquierdo. Cada tecla tiene una pequeña púa vertical metálica, o tangente, en su extremo posterior. Cuando el intérprete pulsa la tecla, la tangente asciende y golpea y divide la cuerda. La longitud de ésta entre el puente y la tangente determina la altura del sonido. El producido por la otra parte de la cuerda se apaga con una cinta de fieltro situada a la izquierda, cerca de las tuercas de amarre. Cuando la tecla se libera, el fieltro apaga la vibración de toda la cuerda. El intérprete puede producir vibrato (suave fluctuación de la altura), variando la presión sobre la tecla. Los clavicordios ligados antiguos tenían tangentes para dos, tres, o cuatro teclas que se situaban en diferentes sitios a lo largo de la misma cuerda. Cuando era golpeada producía diversas combinaciones de notas. Los clavicordios posteriores eran independientes. Se construyeron con dos cuerdas para cada tecla. El instrumento típico en el siglo XVIII medía 2,5 m de largo y tenía una extensión de cinco octavas. Dentro de los límites de su débil y delicado sonido, el clavicordio puede producir una gran variación dinámica. Los compositores apreciaron su delicadeza, especialmente los del norte de Europa, y, entre ellos, Carl Philipp Emanuel Bach. (enciclopedias virtuales)

Nota aclaratoria: Si bien, el olor a azufre que siente Histor es producto de la imaginación y la lectura que he hecho, debo decir que no tengo ni la más mínima idea si dicho olor se siente de verdad, pero lo coloqué como característica de la región solamente para efectos de la historia, cabe recordar que con la evaporación del Mar Muerto se origina una gran reserva de sal que es explotada por los habitantes de la región.

4

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	24. Gog y Magog

Apocalipsis humano, ocaso y enfrentamiento

Capítulo XXI Gog y Magog 

La cadena de Andrómeda, trata de buscar de donde proviene la presencia maligna, sin embargo se da vuelta de un lugar a otro, dando a entender que posiblemente estén siendo rodeados por sus enemigos, los santos siente un gran estruendo que se provoca en el cielo y ven una figura femenina que cae precipitosamente al suelo, Histor se da cuenta quien es y de inmediato convoca su hacha y se pone en guardia para recibir el ataque, lo mismo que sus compañeros. Shun ve quien es la mujer y no lo puede creer

-Histor-san es la joven que viene con nosotros, ella fue atacada- advierte Shun a Histor

En las ruinas de Sodoma y Gomorra, una hora antes de los actuales sucesos

_-No debo alejarme de ti, Iria- Nerine se aferra bien al cuerpo de Iria, mientras ella observa a su alrededor- ¿ocurre algo?_

_Iria, que se destaca por no decir nada, comienza a sentir la presencia fuerte de un ser poderoso y toma de el hombro de la niña que le encargaron y lo acerca más a su cuerpo pero sin ponerse nerviosa espera en lo posible ser atacada por alguna especie de fuerza extraña, en cuestión de segundos ve como una daga pasa casi rozando su rostro_

_-Eres hábil para ser una simple amazonas- un hombre que lleva extrañas vestiduras aparece tras de una columna de la ciudad- vengo por esa niña, entrégamela- Dice sacando otra daga de semejantes características a la que lanzo a Dana_

_-Iria, no dejes que me lleven- Nerine se esconde tras la joven- ellos quieren que los ayude_

_-Eres una prímula, pequeña, y como tal, nos ayudarás a encontrar la lanza de Argenil para nuestro señor- amenaza mientras se acerca a ellas_

_Iria empuja a Nerine hacia atrás y hace aparecer de entre sus manos algo parecido a una jabalina dorada pero sin la punta de lanza. El hombre se mofa de ella, diciendo que con esa arma no sería capaz de derrotarlo, pero ella se coloca en posición y espera que él comience el ataque. El hombre que se identifica como Gog (1) uno de los fieles sirvientes de Lucifer y que está dispuesto a agradar a su señor obteniendo la lanza da Argenil, la misma que lo derrotó hace una eternidad atrás. Sin embargo la muchacha parece no interesarle quien tiene al frente y simplemente se dispone a esperar que el extraño la ataque. La daga que casi hiere el rostro de Dana, sale de donde está enterrada y vuelve a las manos de su dueño con gran fuerza, haciendo que el largo y gris plateado de Iria, se mueva con la ráfaga que produjo el arma al volver a las manos de su dueño. _

_Con gran rapidez el hombre ataca a Iria con sus dos dagas, la muchacha se defiende utilizando su jabalina y luego golpea el abdomen de su enemigo haciéndolo retroceder, sin embargo no es con la suficiente fuerza como para haberlo herido. Iria sabe que su enemigo no es cualquier personaje, su nombre ya lo había oído de la voz de su maestro, pero más que eso, la técnica que él utiliza no le es desconocida por la muchacha. Ahora es ella quien va a la ofensiva, tratando de noquear a su oponente. Ella comienza a hacer girar su jabalina de un lado a otro, y corriendo hacia su rival lo ataca rápidamente con un golpe que dirigió a su rostro, luego en fracción de segundos una patada también dirigida a su rostro, pero tampoco es suficiente para siquiera que se maree por los golpes. El sujeto se ríe y se mofa de la forma poco prolija de atacar de la amazonas, sin embargo parece que sus palabras no tienen el más mínimo sentido para la muchacha que lo mira fijamente y sin expresa una cuota de temor. _

_-Iria- murmura Nerine que está oculta tras los vestigios de una especie de muro de la ciudad. – Parece que no tiene ni el más mínimo temor por quien lo ataca_

_-No creas que me impresionas con tu actitud de frialdad, niñita.- dice el hombre colocando sus dagas en forma de "X" frente a su propio rostro- cortaré tu hermoso rostro dejándolo todo desfigurado-la amenaza, pero la joven parece que las palabras no la intimidan y espera ser atacada por el Gog. _

_La posición de Iria mientras espera ser atacada por Gog, es sosteniendo la jabalina tras su propio cuerpo y usando sus brazo izquierdo como protección. _

_Nerine observa la pelea pero, en unos instantes, su boca es tapada por una mano y es atrapada por otro hombre, el gemelo de Gog, Magog (1) , Nerine desesperada trata de zafarse de las garras de su captor pero no le es posible, el hombre es más fuerte. Iria se da cuenta que Nerine ha sido capturada y en un movimiento rápido se lanza contra Magog, que pone como escudo a la niña, pero Iria no se detiene y lanza su poder, aunque la niña esté entre ella y el hombre. Nerine cierra los ojos y siente que la mano que presiona su rostro ya no la tiene sujeta y ella, el sujeto cae el piso fuertemente, sin perder la conciencia_

_-¿Qué rayos hizo esa mujer? No le importó que mi hermano estuviera usando a la niña como escudo, ella de todos modos lo atacó- murmura Gog al ver como Nerine abraza a Iria y ésta observa a Magog en el suelo- Vaya, los humanos son una caja de sorpresas- dice y maliciosamente prepara sus dagas y de manera sigilosa trata de atacar a Dana por la espalda- Ahora vas a morir, humano- Nuevamente ataca con su daga e Iria empuja a Nerine y repele el ataque, luego Magog se une a la pelea y también quiere golpearla con su puño, pero ella se apoya en el brazo extendido y lo usa como apoyo para saltar y dar una voltereta en el aire y colocarse frente a Nerine que se refugia tras la muchacha_

_-¿Qué opinas hermano? Nos ha salido un hueso difícil de roer- pregunta Gog_

_-Pero debemos llevarnos a la niña- responde Magog- Ya basta de juegos, ahora sabrás los verdaderos poderes del quienes somos sirvientes del Anticristo (2)- Los hombres encienden su gran energía y parece que de sobre ellos una gran esfera de luz apareciera. Luego y bajo la asustada mirada de Nerine, y la fría mirada de Iria, la esfera se comienza a expandir, siendo el centro los gemelos Gog y Magog, para cubrir todo el radio de la pelea entre ellos y la joven amazonas. _

_-No te muevas de mi lado- musita Iria a una sorprendida Nerine, luego extiende su brazo en línea recta frente a su rostro y hace expandir su jabalina- Mi maestro me ordenó proteger a esta niña, no permitiré que ustedes se la lleven- y con esas palabras hace brillar más su cosmos energía_

_-Interesante, pero si piensas que tus amigos vendrán a ayudarte porque has elevado tu aura, no será posible- explica Gog_

_-Exacto- secunda Magog- Este escudo evitará que nuestra pelea sea sentida por cualquiera del grupo o aquellos con los que tienes contacto en el exterior, es más, la esfera de luz ha hecho invisible nuestra batalla y además si tus amigos regresan a este lugar, pueden pasar y no percatarse de nada, pues esta esfera ha simulado transportarnos a otra dimensión_

_-Así que mujer, entréganos a la niña y te daremos una muerte sin dolor, pues tus amigos ni siquiera sabrán que los necesitan_

_-Y ¿quién quiere su ayuda?- habla Iria mirándolos desafiante- peleen ya._

_Los dos corren hacia la amazonas, Gog se coloca tras Magog para atacarla, ella también sale a su encuentro, pero se da cuenta que Gog está ya al lado de Nerine, para atraparla, pero Iria en un rápido movimiento lo aleja de la niña, Magog la ataca con una especie de chacos que se enredan en la jabalina de Iria, pero ella lo atrae hacia él con fuerza. Ambos guerreros están sorprendido con la velocidad y fuerza de la amazona, pero siguen subestimándola: Iria enciende aún con más fuerza su cosmos alejándose de la niña. Nerine comienza a decir un extraño rezo y se coloca de rodillas en el piso, comenzando a levitar encerrada en una especie de burbuja. Mientras eso ocurre, Iria va con directamente hacia los dos hermanos para seguir con la batalla, en eso se produce una especie de quiebre en la esfera de luz saliendo expulsos todos con gran fuerza, a excepción de la niña prímula. Los dos hombres, dándose cuenta que por separado no serían capaces de derrotar a la amazonas, comienzan a decir un extraño rezo en un dialecto ni siquiera escuchado por Iria y lanzan una especie de rayo que simula a una anaconda directo al cuerpo de la joven, quien se cubre con sus brazos, pero no con la suficiente fuerza como para soportar a ambos cosmos y esa especie de anaconda de luz la eleva muy alto haciéndola desaparecer en el firmamento cayendo cerca de donde está Histor, Seiya, Aldebarán, Mu y Shun_

-Histor-san es la joven que viene con nosotros, ella fue atacada- advierte Shun

-Iria- Histor no puede creer, la joven parece inconsciente, pero se levanta de la grieta que ella misma ocasionó con el impacto y nuevamente se reincorpora a la batalla cuando ve dos puntos de luz que se le acercan

-Nerine está protegida por su escudo mental en el sitio donde nos dejaron- dice la muchacha ya estando completamente de pie- vayan por ella pronto- su jabalina está lista para recibir el impacto de Gog y Magog que se desplazan por los aires gracias a sus alas parecidas a las de las gárgolas (3)

-Entendido- dice Mu que junto con Andrómeda corren hacia el sitio que les indicó la mujer

Aldebarán y Seiya se unen a Iria para la batalla, pero ella se les adelanta dando un salto poderoso. Embiste directamente a Gog, mientras Magog se sorprende y luego se ver rodeado por luz, Aldebarán lanzó su gran poder hacia el enemigo y Seiya lanza su golpe directamente, pero ambos no causan gran daño, pues Magog ya da muestra de su verdadera identidad y en el aira se cubre con sus alas de gárgola de los ataques que sufrió, mientras Iria recibe golpes en el aire de Gog. Histor lanza su hacha, pero Gog las repele con una de sus dagas

-Maldición, ¿sabes quienes son?- pregunta Aldebarán a Histor, éste último recibe su hacha

-No tengo ni la menor idea, en mi vida los he visto y he vivido muchos años- responde Histor

Iria nuevamente toca el suelo y se limpia la sangre con sus brazos. Tiene un extraño sentimiento y ahora toma su jabalina como si fuese una lanza y la dirige hacia los dos seres que están en el aire quienes, no se muestran sorprendidos por la actitud de la mujer.

Anael, eleva su aura poderosamente, y su rostro cambia completamente, unas extrañas dos rayas negras comienzan a dibujarse en su rostro, cada una comienza a atravesar sus ojos de manera vertical hacia su pómulos y sus ojos se tornas blancos, el ángel guardián de la entrada del Gareth no reconoce al ángel que tiene frente suyo y comienza a titubear si la ataca o no, en eso, una figura de cinco grandes y resplandecientes alas que parecen absorber la luz aparece tras el guardián de los límites, esta figura toca su cabeza y parece que absorbe todas su energía haciéndolo desaparecer y las plumas de sus alas se disipan entre ellos, producto de la explotación del ser alado.

-¿A qué has venido, Anael?- pregunta el ser de cinco alas

-A verte, Lucifer, necesito hablar contigo ahora- el rostro del ángel de amor, vuelve a ser el mismo y cándido como siempre

-Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida en el Gareth,- la invita a pasar a los límites de su mundo y Anael, sin miedo, extiende sus alas y se dirige por sus propios medios al lugar donde habita el lado opuesto del Todopoderoso

Fin del capítulo XXI

Notas de la autora

Gog y Magog, en la Biblia, grandes poderes hostiles controlados por Satán que aparecerán justo antes del fin del mundo (Ap. 20,8). En Ezequiel (38,2), Magog también aparece identificado como un territorio, el hogar de Gog. En la literatura rabínica posterior, Gog y Magog se convirtieron en los símbolos convencionales de cualquier fuerza opuesta a la verdadera religión y a sus seguidores.

Anticristo: Anticristo, oponente o antagonista de Cristo; también, falso Cristo. En la Biblia, la palabra sólo se emplea en las Epístolas de san Juan, pero el concepto de un oponente del Mesías aparece en el Antiguo Testamento. Su forma más primitiva es probablemente la del rey guerrero Gog en el Libro de Ezequiel. El término Anticristo era aplicado de varias formas por los primitivos cristianos y se adjudicaba a cualquier rival o enemigo de Cristo, fuera persona o poder, al que se atribuyeran las características y atributos de Cristo. Jesús predijo la venida de los "falsos Cristos" que preceden al Hijo del hombre (Mt., 24). La oposición a la enseñanza de Cristo por parte del anticristo también fue profetizada (Jn. 1,2-18). El desarrollo de este concepto de activa hostilidad está claro en las Cartas de san Pablo, quien soportó la oposición frontal judía (Tes. 1, 2-15). El "hombre del pecado", como Pablo lo describió, era judío, porque él consideraba el Templo de Jerusalén como el trono de la adoración de Dios (Tes. 2, 3-4). En el Libro de la Revelación, el Anticristo se identifica con el paganismo. Diferentes intérpretes han personificado en varios momentos al Anticristo con los emperadores romanos Nerón, Diocleciano, Juliano, y Calígula, con el hechicero samaritano Simón Mago (He. 8,9-24).

El origen de las gárgolas se remonta a la Edad Media y se relaciona con el auge de los bestiarios y los tormentos del infiernos. Cierto es también que la imaginación de los artistas medievales estaba abonada por mitos aun más antiguos. De hecho, las primeras gárgolas fueron bautizadas con el nombre de "grifos", evidenciando así su raigambre clásica. No obstante, la iconografía gargólica no se limitaba a la mera representación de grifos, sino que plasmaba, además, otros seres fabulosos que podían tomar la forma de animales, seres humanos o una mezcla de ambos; pero siempre representados de manera más o menos mostruosa (fuente: Wikipedia virtual)

3

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	25. Alma errante de un guerreroAnataTare?

Apocalipsis humano, ocaso y enfrentamiento

**Capítulo XXII El alma errante de un guerrero... "Anata... Tare?"**

Luego de la terrible batalla por salvar a la reencarnación de Athena, Aioros muere, no sin antes entregar a un hombre al bebe, que sería quien salve a la humanidad de quienes busque destruirla

"_Siento un extraño calor... de dónde viene..."_

"_Eres Aioros... santo de sagitario... santo de Athena"_

"_¿Quién eres tú?_

"_Soy quien ha sido juzgado por sus propios hermanos y traicionado por quien más ama después de Dios..."_

"_¿Qué quieres de mi?"_

"_Quiero que me ayudes cuando yo esté en este mundo para salvarlo o juzgarlo"_

"_¿Cómo si estoy muerto?"_

"_¿Muerto? Tú no estás muerto, ya no."_

Las cadenas de Shun arrancan unos vástagos parecidos a murciélagos de la esfera que protege a Nerine. La niña abre los ojos de su meditación para ver a su alrededor

-Iria-sama, quiero ver a Iria-sama

Gog y Magog comienzan a atacar con fuerza a Aldebarán y a Seiya, pero la amazonas se interpone entre ellos lanzando su jabalina hacia ambos seres alados

Una figura de lejos, parada sobre una de las columnas de las ruinas observa la batalla esperando poder actuar, sin embargo, siente que no puede intervenir al menos que sea necesario

"_Acepto, todo sea por salvar a la humanidad del Apocalipsis de Lucifer"_

"_Más allá de él, están aquellos que están contaminando el poder del Todopoderoso y eso no lo puedo permitir_"

-Ustedes dos, debemos atacarlos sincronizadamente, si queremos ganarles- dice Aldebarán mientras la muchacha recibe su jabalina después que ésta logró golpear una de las alas de Gog

-Pero eso es muy difícil- acusa Seiya

-No, no lo es cuando tu vida está en peligro- Aldebarán se coloca al lado de Iria para que ambos comiencen a atacar- Porque nuestro destino no puede ser el Apocalipsis

En Tera

-Eso es lo mejor que tienes, Milo- dice Jean que contiene los golpes del Santo dorado

-Veo que estás en tu mejor forma- le responde él sacándose el yelmo de su armadura- tu estancia aquí generó buenos frutos

-Eso es cierto- dice ella apretándose el puño- entrené muchos años para ser un guerrero útil al servicio de la reina Antropo, ahora que ella no está le debo fidelidad a Acteón

-Tal como Camus habría querido de ti

-¡PREPARATE!- Jean se lanza a atacar otra vez al santo dorado, golpeando con gran fuerza su rostro con un gran puñetazo, pero Milo se reincorpora y le da un puñetazo en su vientre lanzándola lejos hacia los límites de la arena

-Aún eres muy niña- dice Milo acercándose a ella- no puedes enfrentar a un santo dorado

-Eso piensas- murmura ella al levantarse- Me he enfrentado a muchos oponentes, Milo, y los he derrotado y tú no serás la excepción- ella se reincorpora luego de sacudir un poco sus ropas

Milo la observa y luego observa a uno de los guerreros de Uriel que está atento a la batalla, el extraño no deja de observar a Jean, quien nuevamente se lanza a atacar al santo de Escorpión

-¿Probabilidad de encontrar la lanza es nula?- pregunta Athena a Atropo sorprendida

-Así es, la lanza de Argenil, no ha querido mostrarse, puede ser que su reencarnación no esté en el mismo espacio temporal que su dueño o que ambos no estén aquí.

-¿Pero todos los esfuerzos de nuestros compañeros? Varios de nosotros han recorrido largas distancias para poder hallar una pista- argumenta el soberano de Tera

-Si Argenil o su dueño no aparecen, debemos pelear solos esta batalla contra Lucifer

-Yo sé que esa lanza está en algún sitio, yo lo sé, no me importa si debo ir yo misma a ese lugar, dejar la lanza servida en bandeja de plata a nuestros enemigos es condenarse

-¿Athena?- Pregunta un Acteón sorprendido

-Tú actitud me sorprende Athena, buscarla es muy difícil, puede ser que esté en este mundo como lanza o como ser viviente

-Señora ¿es posible que haya reencarnado de ese modo?- pregunta Acteón

-Es la lanza del Todopoderoso, es muy probable que la encontremos de diferente modo

Seiya, lanza su poder contra Gog, mientras que Iria hace lo mismo contra Magog, entretanto Aldebarán concentra toda su gran energía para lanzar su gran Cuerno, pero el gran poder de esos seres termina por hacer que ambos jóvenes, Iria y Seiya, salieran expulsados por la intensidad de su poder

-Hermano, rematémoslos ya y llevémonos a la niña

-Entretente un poco más, hermano- argumenta Gog- puede ser que después debamos acabar con toda la humanidad sin ninguna clase de diversión

En el piso Seiya se reincorpora tomándose la cabeza, luego de ser impactado seriamente por su propio poder, a su lado yace el cuerpo de Iria inconsciente, se levanta y va a ver que si aún sigue viva

-Oye, despierta- Seiya la intenta hacer reincorporarse, pero no hay posibilidades, en eso levanta la cabeza y ve como Aldebarán sigue luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra Gog y Magog

Por otro lado, Mu y Shun tratan de evitar que se lleven a Nerine. La niña deja de protegerse con al esfera de energía y corre hacia los santos de Athena

-Nebula Chain- Shun, con su cadena, repele a varios vástagos que intentan atacarlo, mientras la niña se oculta tras sus piernas

-Parecen que no se acaban nunca- dice Mu al ver que aparecen más vástagos- no entiendo de donde aparecen más

Los vástagos rodean a ambos santos de Athena, en eso, ven como un hacha plateada derriba a muchos de ellos, volviendo a manos de su dueño. Mu concentra toda su cosmos energía para atacar

-¡¡¡Sutadusto Reboryushon!!!- grita el santo dorado haciendo desaparecer a cuanto vástago los atacaron

-Podrías haber hecho eso desde el principio, así me habrías ahorrado la preocupación- Mu no responde y solamente le sonríe al general de las fuerzas de Tera, Shun se une al grupo con la niña en brazos – debemos reunirnos con Aldebarán, Gog y Magog lo están atacando

Aldebarán ejecuta su Gureto Hon, pero no es capaz por si solo de enfrentar a los hermanos. Seiya, quien observa la batalla va en su ayuda, dejando a Iria en el piso

-¡¡¡¡Pegasus Ryu Seiken ¡!!- grita el joven caballero de bronce, pero sus ataques son neutralizados por Gog- No puede ser

-Claro que si, insecto, te demostraremos que derrotaremos a los patéticos humanos- responde Gog

-Y le entregaremos su almas a nuestro señor, para que se sirva de ellas- secunda Magog

En el jardín del Agua, Jibrille siente que el elemento vital comienza a agitarse, las cascadas comienzan a caer en forma de espiral y el espejo de Lután brilla en su altar de mármol

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- pregunta el gran Querubín- ¿Qué es esta energía que comienza a agitar mi jardín?

Las almas del jardín de Uriel comienzan a agitarse también, provocando remezones en el piso, los sirvientes del arcángel de la Tierra se denotan nerviosos

-¿qué está pasando?- pregunta la doncella de Raphael, mientras el arcángel del aire, observa a los guerreros como están nerviosos

-Malditos insectos humanos- dice Gog bajando a la tierra

-Ya es hora que desaparezcan todos ustedes y nos llevemos a la niña de una buena vez- secunda Magog

-No tan rápido- los interrumpe Aldebarán- nosotros no hemos terminado

-Es cierto, no se llevarán a la niña

Ambos hermanos comienzan a elevar su cosmos para la batalla, Mu y los otros llegan, Histor ve a Iria en el piso inconsciente y no lo puede creer

-Andrómeda, llévate a la niña y junto con Seiya, traten de salir de este lugar

-Pero...

-Seiya, por favor, es de vida o muerte

-No tan rápido- dice Gog

-Ahora que están todos juntos podremos matarlos a todos de una buena vez

-¡¡¡RAPIDO COLOQUESEN TRAS DE MI!!!- grita Mu- ¡¡¡Kurisutaru Uoru!!!- la pared de cristal se forma y todos los caballeros se colocan tras de ella

-Hermano, creen que con eso nos van a detener- dice Gog

-Eso lo veremos- responde Magog

Ambos hermanos condensan su poder y lo lanzan contra el muro de Mu

_-Parece que la escena se repite_

_-Si, pero no son tan blandos como la imitación de Mikael _

"Me siento tan inútil si poder ayudar"- piensa Seiya

Poco a poco el muro comienza a resquebrajarse, mientras eso ocurre, los santos de Athena e Histor se preparan para recibir los ataques

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Serás mi guía en este nuevo mundo

-¿Cómo?

-Nos juntaremos, no te preocupes yo me encargaré de eso

Los santos tratan de esquivar los ataques

-¡¡¡NEBULA CHAIN!!!!

-¡¡¡¡ Gureto Hon!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡Pegasus Ryu Seiken!!!!!

-¡¡¡Sutadusto Reboryushon!!!

Histor lanza su hacha, pese a que entre los cinco, pueden hacerles frente, no pueden derrotarlos

-Su amiga, lo hizo sola y no fue tan malo

-Pero ustedes son cinco y esto está realmente interesante

Saori siente una cosmos energía familiar, parece que algo se está manifestando y ella empieza a elevar su cosmos energía. La figura de las tres Moiras, de manera etérea, se manifiestan

-Nee-san- comienza a decir Atropo como si no se tratara de ella

Cloto, comienza a tratar de tomar algo en el aire como una imagen y Láquesis, se cubre los oídos para no escuchar. Los ancianos se impactan y Acteón se sorprende. Athena no deja de presenciar lo que ocurre

-Nee-san, por favor, ven pronto por mi- comienza a decir Atropo, como si le hablase a alguien, mientras las otras dos siguen con la misma postura.

Cada santo ataca a los hermanos, si bien, son oponentes junto con el general de Tera, no pueden ni siquiera hacerlos bajar...Shun es impactado por el poder de Gog, Seiya y Aldebarán tratan de protegerlo

-"Despierta"

En la sala principal del palacio de Samael, el ángel de tres alas trata de tomar algo con sus manos, abre los ojos y grita desesperadamente. El regente del cielo se impacta, todo el Aziluth comienza a temblar

-Movida interesante mi reina- dice Lucifer

-Para que veas que yo también tengo mis trucos

Fin del capítulo XXII

Nota de la autora: Nada que decir, termine mi año académico y disculpen la demora T.T


End file.
